


Pink Leather Jackets And Lollipop Wrappers

by SpaceGirl2002



Series: Pink Leather Jackets and Dark Desert Highways [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 70s AU, And also it's a taboo topic but why???, Angst, Anzu Has A Love For Waffles, Anzu Is Bi, Anzu Is Sarcastic And Witty, Anzu and Hokuto adopt a cat, Anzu and Mao get kicked out of Target, Band References, Bike Gang! Trickstar, Cause Anzu is a girl, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Definitely Some Wild Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hokuto Wears A Pink Leather Jacket And Sucks On Lollipops, M/M, Might Include Character Death Might Not, Multi, Platonic Relationship Between Mao and Anzu, Platonic Relationships, Reflection on society, Road Trips, Social Issues, Talks about menstruation, This Takes Place In The 70s So I Tried My Best, Unrequited Love, You Wish You Were Anzu, more tags to be added soon, some real talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGirl2002/pseuds/SpaceGirl2002
Summary: Mao finds them in the kitchen, sitting at the island, and looking over a magazine.“My future husband’s gonna be a lawyer,” Ritsu whispers, frowning.“Mine is going to be dead,” Anzu says, unsettled.“What are you two doing?”“A quiz,” she says as Ritsu holds up the magazine just a bit for Mao to see, “ to see what our future husbands’ careers are.” The brunette’s reply is accompanied by her chewing on a pencil.“Where did you even get that?” Mao questions, sitting across from them.“Teen magazine we saw at the store this morning.”“Of course.”~or~Anzu spends the summer in what is Mao's summer home in SoCal. Only, summer ends and she's still there, and suddenly it's no longer Mao's summer home, it becomes her home too.Everything isn't what it seems either, whether it be cute blond waiters at diners (who enjoy watching Star Trek) or mysterious dark-haired boys who happen to ride a motorcycle (and agree to name kittens "Frida"), Anzu isn't prepared for light-hearted fun, and eventually, teenage angst.Life's tough for teenagers, especially not-so-straight ones, but maybe with her friends, Anzu can make the best of it. One step at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t what she was expecting. 

She wasn’t expecting a town, a small one at that, in the middle of nowhere. She was expecting a beautiful city, with tall buildings and coffee shops everywhere.

Mountains of dry land and clouds of dry air loiter as she stands in front of the establishment that had been penned down in a hurry.

“A diner?”

She double checks the piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, the ink smeared with the hurry she was in and the broken up phone call. She contemplates whether she should ring Mao. 

However, before she reaches into her coat pocket for some change, now wishing she hadn’t worn the coat, she sees a bob of red hair exit the diner. With red bangs pinned up, Mao smiles at her, walking towards her with kind emerald eyes. “Anzu! You made it!” He says, taking one of her many bags and quickly embracing her. 

“You should’ve told me not to wear my coat, the heat here is unbearable. I could’ve worn a tank top instead!” Anzu drawls, face flushed from the heat. “How can you stand it here every summer? It’s better back home, although it doesn’t snow. The Bay is pretty refreshing though.”

“You’re rambling again,” Mao mutters, taking the brunette’s hand and dragging her down the pavemented street. “You’ll love it here, it’s… quaint?”

“I can’t believe you convinced me to come here,” she huffs, enjoying the coolness of her friend’s hand. “Your parents won’t mind, will they?”

“Not at all. They’re actually spending the summer in the city,” he replies, stopping in front of a row of houses. “We have a guest room, so don’t worry.” Mao fishes the key from the pocket of his jacket and unlocks the door. The house’s foyer fascinates Anzu. 

“These are better than the photographs you showed me!” Anzu marvels, looking around. 

“The room is through the hallway on your left, across my room, just in case.” He gives her a sad smile before disappearing further into the apartment. “I’ve got some matters to attend to, but I shouldn’t take too long. Do you want to wait here?” Mao calls from wherever he is.

“No!” Anzu calls back, still mesmerized by the beauty that was Mao’s summer home.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“No!”

“Explore?”

“Yeah!”

“Don’t stray too far. Meet me back here in an hour. Then we can have dinner,” Mao says as he resurfaces, the luggage having been hauled away. 

“Fine,” Anzu rolls her eyes, a smile on her face as she embraces Mao once again. “Take my coat, won’t you?” She sheds her coat and practically throws it at Mao who’s blushing at her outfit.

“You’ll have boys all over you if you go out like that,” he complains as he hangs the coat on the rack.

“It’s their choice to go after something they know they can’t have,” she says before closing the door behind her and relaxing in the chilly air. She’s wearing a simple white cotton blouse, exposing an acceptable amount of her tummy with beige pants and tan boots, her brown hair loose around her shoulders.

Her outfit suits her, Arashi said so, and Arashi is never wrong.

She walks down the empty street, ogling the townhouses and turning around every so often to see details in the beautiful houses, from the picket white fences to the verandas, even the window sills. 

It really is a modest town, small in numbers but making up for it in architecture. 

Maybe she’s too absorbed in the beauty that perhaps she doesn’t notice the body she bumps into. She’s not prone to being too much of a social butterfly, so with a small bow of her head and a half-assed apology she sprints down the street, green eyes clad with blond hair staring at her in amazement.

 

* * * *

“My, this is sub-par!” Anzu exclaims, downing down another piece of waffle, drowning it with syrup. 

“Anzu, don’t eat so fast! You’ll get sick,” Mao warns, taking a sip from his cup of tea. 

“Sorry,” Anzu says, her shoulders relaxing as she tastes the sweetness of the syrup on her tongue. “It’s so good! Here, have some,” she forks another piece of her waffle and offers it to Mao. 

“It’s got Anzu germs on it, I’m not touching it,” Mao mutters as he turns his head to look out the window of the diner. 

“You didn’t care when you stuck your tongue down my thr-” Before she can continue Mao eats the waffle, making direct eye contact with her, challenging her to say anything else. “Well that was charming,” she remarks. “Ew. Now I have Mao germs on my fork.” Anzu’s pout is enough to bring a small smile to Mao’s face.

“I’ll buy you another waffle then, and you can have another fork.”

“I want ice cream on it.”

 

“No.”

“And whipped cream.”

“Anzu, no-”

“And milk.”

“You can have milk.”

Mao waves over the waiter, a blond boy with glasses who obviously looks quite uncomfortable.

“C-Can I get you anything else?” The boy asks, avoiding their eyes and fiddling with his pen.

“Can I get another waffle, please? With vanilla ice cream and chocolate sy-”

“Just a plain waffle please,” Mao interjects, glaring at Anzu. “And a glass of milk.”

“Anything else?”

“Ice cream-”

“No.” Mao’s glare intensifies and Anu shuts up. 

The boy leaves, face redder than it had been before. “Why can’t I have my ice cream?” Anzu inquires, resting her head in her hands.

“Because we have some at home,” Mao replies, finishing the rest of his pancakes. 

“We’re so weird Mao,” Anzu hums, “I’m eating waffles for dinner. Mao, we’re eating breakfast for dinner.”

Mao rolls his eyes, the hint of a smile on the edge of his lips. “You eat too much, Anzu,” he comments. It’s a mistake. He knows it the moment the words leave his lips that he may as well be dead.

“Rude. You complain too much, Mao. If I were you I’d stay out of other people’s business.”

Mao slowly nods, jumping a bit when a plate clatters in front of them. 

“Sorry for the wait,” the blond says, setting the glass of milk in front of Anzu. 

“It’s okay, I appreciate it… Makoto!” Anzu smiles up at the waiter, brown eyes sparkling. The gesture alone seems to make Makoto even more flustered, his face reddens as he stumbles out a thanks, hurrying to the counter and yelping as another boy, one with silver hair and dazzling blue eyes, strikes up a conversation with him.

“Did you meet him on your walk?” Mao asks, grabbing his own fork and knife and cutting up the waffle.

“I don’t recall.”

“Then how’d you know his name?”

“His nametag, stupid,” Anzu says, pouring syrup all over the waffle.

“Oh. I think he likes you,” Mao tries to converse normally, but fails.

“Doubt it. I’m not attractive.”

“Yes, you are. Boys notice you all the time.”

“Jealous, Mao?”

“You wish.”

Anzu nods, her eyes trained on her waffle now. “How much syrup have we used?”

“Almost a whole bottle.” Anzu and Mao turn to the boy with the silver hair who’s sneering in the brunette’s direction. 

“Really? Have I really drowned my waffles that much?” Anzu ponders, looking back to her syrup soaked plate. 

“Have you really been watching us enough to tell how much syrup we’ve used?” Is Mao’s reaction, glaring at the boy.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t waste my time watching some big city nobodies. I was watching Yuu-kun, he had to refill the syrup dispenser quite a few times.

“Mao, is he talking about the cute waiter?” Anzu whisper-yells, looking the boy up and down.

“Don’t talk about Yuu-kun!” The boy screeches, hopping off the stool he had been seated at and making his way through the almost empty diner. 

“Who do you think you are? Thinking you can talk to me and Mao like that?” Anzu stands up, the significant height difference never once wavering her courage.

“Izumi Sena, my family owns the diner." 

“He’s one of those,” Anzu groans, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair. “‘My father will hear about this’,’My dad’s a lawyer,’ I hate blond little pricks.”

“He’s not blon-”

“You know what I mean.”

Anzu turns to Izumi and says, “So what if your family owns the diner? Mao and I are paying customers, you should treat us with respect.”

“No.”

“Mao! He’s being mean to me!”

“Shut up.”

* * * *

They sit in the living room, Mao on the couch, book in his lap. Anzu sits on the floor in front of the coffee table, blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she sips at a mug of warm milk. They’re both dressed in their pajamas, having come home from the diner soaking wet from the sudden rain just about an hour ago.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Anzu asks, playing with the hem of her nightgown. A deep contrast from the soaked top she’d been wearing.

“I don’t know. Want to catch a movie?” Mao suggests, flipping the next page, eyes never breaking contact with the book.

“This town doesn’t have a cinema. Does it?” Anzu asks, straightening up and turning around to face Mao, interested in what he has to say.

“No, but we can take the car into the city,” Mao says as he looks down at the brunette. 

“But your parents said the car was for emergencies only,” she replies. “Is Mao gonna be bad?”

“S-Shut up. Boredom is indeed an emergency.”

“Let’s watch Grease! Arashi says it’s really good! Please, Mao? It’s new and popular!” Anzu pleads, tugging at the sleeve of Mao’s nightshirt.

“Isn’t it a musical? And since when do you want to see movies that are ‘new and popular’?” Mao questions. He puts his book down, a collection of poems, and frowns at Anzu. “You’re not letting Narukami influence you right?”

“Mao is so worried about me, I feel like a damsel in distress,” Anzu whispers, feigning a faint as she collapses on the floor. “I’m so helpless! Save me, Princess Mao!”

“Don’t call me a princess, you idiot,” Mao brushes off Anzu’s hand in disgust. “If you’re going to lay there you may as well go to bed. You might catch a cold.”

“I might not.”

“It’s a possibility.”

“Sod off.”

Before Mao can retort, there's a frantic and loud knock on the door. Anzu sits up, a puzzled look on her face. 

“We’re not expecting anyone, are we?” Anzu inquires as Mao sits up and stretches. She stands up, wrapping the blanket tightly around her frame. 

“I don’t think so.”

“What if that cute boy from the diner followed us home and is here to confess to you.”

“I don’t appreciate your antics.”

“But I do.”

They head over to the door, Anzu directly behind Mao, umbrella in her hand and prepared to use Mao as her human shield if needed.

He opens the door and the both of them are met with a frail figure on the veranda, soaking wet from the rain.

“Ritsu?”

“I’m staying here tonight,” comes his response as he enters the foyer, pushing past Anzu roughly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu demands his mug of milk back, Mao is disgusted, and Anzu takes a ride with a hot stranger, all in the span of the same day.

“Ritsu?”

 

“I’m staying here tonight,” Ritsu mutters, brushing roughly past Anzu.

 

“Is something wrong, Ritchan?” Mao asks, panic rising in his voice as they follow Ritsu into the living room.

 

“Why would anything be wrong? Life is just so swell!” Ritsu exasperates, sitting in front of the coffee table. “Perfect indeed!”

 

Mao looks at Anzu, biting his lip as worry pools into his emerald eyes. Anzu instead looks at Ritsu,  who stares at the mug she had left on the coffee table. He’s fumbling with his thumbs, and his frame is trembling with shivers from his rain soaked-clothes. 

 

“Did it have to do with,” Mao hesitates before speaking. Anything at this point could trigger Ritsu and cause him to go on a rampage, he could even hurt himself or someone else, ”Rei?”

 

Ritsu’s eyes glaze over but other than that he doesn’t respond. He stills his trembling and continues to stare at the mug. 

 

“You should get him some warm clothes, he’s bound to catch a serious cold if we leave him like this,” Anzu mutters. Mao doesn’t respond. He stares at his childhood friend who looks so pathetic, broken. The brunette huffs, tightening the blanket around herself as she scurries off to Mao’s room to fetch Ritsu warm loungewear. 

 

“Ritsu? Honey, can you stand?” Anzu inquires when she returns, crouching down in front of Ritsu. He shakes his head, damp hair clinging to his forehead as his dull red eyes meet with Anzu’s soft brown ones. “Let Mao help you change into these,” she whispers soothingly as she hands down the plain white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. “Mao, help him,” Anzu turns back around to get Mao’s attention, knowing Mao is in a state of shock at seeing his best friend at his most vulnerable self.

 

Mao snaps from his trance and takes Anzu’s place in helping and comforting Ritsu. 

 

“I’ll go warm up something for you,” the brunette announces as she waltzes into the kitchen. “In the meantime, Mao, get him dressed!” 

 

Heading into the kitchen is easier said than done. Ritsu starts hysterically screeching and arguing as Mao tries to get the wet shirt over his head. 

 

“It’s cold!” Ritsu complains. Mao sighs, annoyed, and sits in front of Ritsu.

 

“It’s cold because your clothes are wet. Let’s get you into warm ones.”

 

“No.”

 

“Anzu!”

 

“What?” Anzu snaps. “I haven’t even set foot in the damn kitchen and you two have already started arguing.” She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot. 

 

“Scary,” Ritsu halfheartedly comments, looking down at his pink fingertips. 

 

“I can get scarier. Now let Mao get you into some warm clothes.”

 

This time she makes it into the kitchen. She pours milk into a mug and places it carefully into the microwave. She adds a minute to the timer and heads back to the living room. 

 

On the sofa, leaning on Mao, sits Ritsu, dressed in a pair of Mao’s pajamas, still shivering, and Mao, who has his arm placed around Ritsu, bringing him close. The ravenette shivers beyond control, arms wrapped tightly around Mao’s middle. Mao looks down at his best friend, smiling sadly at his quivering frame. 

 

“Ritsu?” Dull red eyes snap open, staring down coffee brown ones. “If you’re cold you can have the blanket.” Anzu shrugs on the fleece blanket, a rush of cold air hitting her flushed skin, the cold so intense it feels like she had fallen in a frozen lake. Ritsu sits up slowly, holding out his hands for the blanket like a child would outstretch its chubby arms for something it wants. However, Anzu drapes it over his shoulders and tucks him carefully and soundly. “Feel a bit better?” Ritsu nods just as the microwave beeps. “I warmed up some milk for you,” she says, pulling her hair back and tying it into a ponytail. 

 

“Thanks,” Ritsu whispers. She exits the living room and returns quickly with a warm mug of milk. He carefully takes it, slowly sitting up, leaning his right side against Mao.

 

“You okay to sit up on your own?” Mao asks, holding Ritsu up.

 

“I feel better now that I’m with you,” Ritsu mutters, taking a sip of the warm milk and setting it down on the coffee table. “I’m warm, Mao. You’re so warm.” Ritsu wraps his arms around Mao and places his head on his chest. 

 

Anzu giggles, sitting on the other side of the coffee table. “I’d forgotten how clingy and sleepy you were.” She yawns, covering her mouth with her right hand. With her left, she takes Ritsu’s mug and sips at it.

 

“That’s mine,” Ritsu sleepily complains, untangling himself from Mao. 

 

“Hush, you,” Mao scolds. “You were soaked in rainwater when you got here, you should keep warm.

 

“You put it down so I only assumed you were giving it to me,” Anzu’s voice spills with sarcasm, sipping from the mug. “Besides, that’s my blanket.” 

 

“Stop bothering him,” Mao interjects, rubbing circles into Ritsu’s back. 

 

“She’s mean,” Ritsu drawls, covering his mouth with a yawn. He sits up slowly and reaches for the mug. “I want a few sips.” The brunette gives it back reluctantly and watches as he slowly downs the drink. “It tastes nice.”

 

“Warm milk tastes nice. So does cold milk,” she replies, taking back the mug, sipping, and handing it back to Ritsu who does the same.

 

“You two are disgusting, get your own mug,” Mao rolls his eyes. He adjusts the blanket so that it rests on Ritsu’s shoulders, who now sits on the opposite side of the coffee table. 

 

“Mao’s just jealous we aren’t sharing with him,” Anzu explains, passing the mug over to Mao who looks sternly at her.

 

“No.”

 

“Mean.”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“Ritchan! Hurry up!” 

 

Anzu startles awake, a blanket draped over her shoulders, hair pulled into a messy and tangled braid. She sits up, body aching and posture suffering. 

 

“Is that drool on your face?” Anzu jumps. Ritsu stares back at her, eyes half-lidded with sleep.

 

“D-Drool?” Anzu sleepily remarks, rubbing her face and feeling moisture. “Oh. I guess so. Why?”

 

Ritsu doesn’t say anything, only nods his head and yawns. “Maa-kun and I were going to buy you waffles. Why do you like waffles? It’s annoying.”

 

“Anzu?”

 

“I’m awake! I’m awake,” Anzu calls back to Mao. She stifles a yawn and stands up. “Where are you?”

 

“My room!” 

 

She stretches her arms over her head and sleepily makes her way to her friend’s room. She knocks before entering, pushing the door open to see Mao shirtless. He stiffens and locks eyes with Anzu. 

 

“Anzu! Get out!”

 

“Calm down. Don’t scream. Were you actually going to go get me waffles?” He slams the door and Ritsu’s laughs can be heard from the living room. “Mao! Just fucking tell me if we’re getting waffles so I can get dressed!”

 

Mao’s muffled voice replies. “Just put something decent on!”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“These bar stools are great!” Anzu exclaims as she swivels around, her flowery dress billowing.

 

“Shut up and eat your waffles, we have places to be,” Mao mutters. He drinks from his coffee mug as Ritsu steals some of Mao’s toast.

 

“Where are we going?” The brunette inquires, ponytail swishing along with her movements.

 

Mao raises an eyebrow. “Weren’t we going to the movie theater?”

 

“To watch what?” Ritsu asks as he takes Anzu’s glass of milk.

 

“Grease!” Anzu squeals, launching herself onto Mao, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Yes! And then we can go shopping!. Mao let’s get a lizard! And a dog and-”

 

“No! We are not getting a pet!”

 

“You’re right, we already have Ritsu.”

 

“Shut up before I stab you with this fork.”

 

“I’m so excited,” Anzu muses as she stuffs her face with waffles. “Arashi said the movie was good! I can’t wait to see it,” she says with a giddy smile. “Makoto?” The blond waiter freezes up and turns slowly to face her. 

 

“Y-Yes?” His face is flushed and he’s avoiding eye contact.

 

“Can I get another waffle, please?” Anzu’s request is muffled by the pancake she had been eating.

 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full of food! At least cover your mouth, you dolt!” Mao exclaims as Anzu glares at him. “I’m sorry for her behavior,” Mao mutters his apology, bowing his head, oblivious to Ritsu stealing the cherry that had topped Mao’s pancakes.

 

“I-It’s okay,” Makoto stutters, handing the order to the chef. “It’s no problem, really.”

 

“He didn’t choke on his words this time,” Ritsu comments. Mao and Anzu glare at the red-eyed boy as Makoto finds a sudden interest in his shoes.

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Anzu hisses, reaching over Mao and slapping Ritsu’s shoulder. “Stop being so rude!”

 

“I-I don’t mind,” Makoto whispers as he refills Mao’s mug.

 

Ritsu, instead of apologizing, sticks his tongue out at the brunette.

 

“Mean!”

 

“Shut the fuck up Anzu!”

 

“Shut yourself up first you bitch!”

 

Mao calmly sips from his coffee as his two friends insult each other. 

 

“A-Are you okay?” Makoto asks, glancing from Ritsu to Anzu.

 

“They’ll eventually tire themselves out, or scream until one forgets to breathe,” Mao explains. He pulls out two twenties and hands them over to Makoto. “That’s for the bill, whatever’s left you can keep.” He turns to the bickering duo and sighs. “If we want to catch the film you guys are going to need to hurry this up.” He gets Anzu’s attention, who abruptly stops. Ritsu stops as soon as she does and looks over at Mao.

 

“Can we go shopping after the movie’s over?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“I can’t believe you crashed the Impala.”

 

“I did  _ not  _ crash the Impala!”

 

“When you said you could drive I actually thought you knew how!”

 

“Mom and dad are going to kill me.” 

 

Anzu sits on the highway, dress dirtied with dust and hair frizzy. “We’re going to die here,” she laments, shoulders heaving.

 

“Blame Ritsu,” Mao mutters, sitting next to Anzu and wrapping an arm around her. 

 

“I didn’t crash it!”

 

“Than what happened?” Mao raises an eyebrow as he rubs circles into Anzu’s back, easing her back into stable breathing.

 

“I…” Ritsu trails off, unable to defend himself.

 

“Exactly.”

 

The trio settles into silence before Mao says, “There’s a gas station three miles up ahead. I’ll go. Ritsu, Anzu, you stay here just in case someone comes.”

 

“Don’t go.”

 

“Do you want to be stuck here?”

 

“Then let me go with you.”

 

“I can’t trust Ritsu to be by himself, besides he’d never make it three miles.” Just as Mao says that, they peer into the backseat of the Impala and see Ritsu dozing off.

 

“Okay then,” Anzu obliges. “Come back soon, okay?” Mao nods and pats the top of her head. He sets off up the road.

 

A couple minutes later Anzu is already bored out of her mind. She sits outside of the car, back resting against the door. Staying with a sleeping Ritsu is as good as being alone. She peers into the car once again and wonders how Ritsu has suffered no casualties, even his hair seemed unfazed. She looks up at the blue sky, cleared from clouds as the morning sun shines down.

 

Before she can bewilder herself even more, with questions about how Ritsu had even come to be friends with her and the existence of life on Earth, she hears an engine being killed. She looks in front of her and is even more baffled. A slim figure stands before her, donning a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. The figure, who she now recognizes as a boy her age, peers down at her.

 

“What are you doing down there?” He asks, crouching down next to her and looking directly at her.

 

Anzu doesn’t register his action and instead gapes at the ravenette.

 

His eyes glance at the popped hood of the Impala and his eyebrow raises. “I can see you’re having some car troubles.” He offers her his hand as he stands up. She slowly nods and takes his hand warily. “You’re not talkative, I see,” he comments as he assists Anzu in standing up. 

 

“I am, just not in front of people I’ve just met,” Anzu remarks. She looks up at the stranger, and takes in every key detail, absorbing every piece of information she can.

 

“Where are you headed to?” Anzu doesn’t register his question as anything other than small talk.

 

“I think that’s too straightforward, I mean, I haven’t even learned your name, heck, we haven’t even introduced ourselves.” A small blush graces the boy’s face as he mutters something. “What was that?”

 

“Hokuto,” the boy says, extending his hand towards Anzu. 

 

“Your real name or just an alias?” Anzu pipes up, eyes scanning Hokuto’s posture.

 

“Now why would I use an alias?” 

 

“Why would you give out your real name to strangers? If you ask me, that’s dangerous.” He nods an approval and the corners of her lip tug into a smile. “Morana,” she says.

 

“An alias, I’m guessing.”

 

“No offense.”

 

“I understand, you have a good reason not to give out your real name.”

 

“Yet no questions? ‘Did you crash your car?’, ‘Are you on the lamb?’. ‘Are you just a dimwitted girl who got herself stranded in the middle of nowhere?’” Anzu sighs as her eyes flutter closed, she’d been told many times before she was overly dramatic.

 

Hokuto raises an eyebrow. “No… I mean I can see the car is probably beyond repair, you look too glammed up to be running from the law, and I can tell you’ve got multiple solutions to scenarios mapped in your brain based on the fact you won’t give me your real name.” Anzu nods, a smile gracing her pink lips as she takes Hokuto’s outstretched hand.

 

“Pleased to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“So where are  _ you  _ headed to, Hokuto? Motorbike and clad in a leather jacket, I’d say you’re gonna pull cats’ tails! Ah! How rude of you!” Anzu snickers at the puzzled look on Hokuto’s face.

 

“Actually I’m going to Riverside, movie theater to be exact.”

 

The brunette’s coffee brown eyes light up at his words. “No way! Me too! We were headed to watch Grease, ah, my friend watched it just before the end of the school year and recommended it!” Anzu’s sudden change to a giddy mood puzzles Hokuto even more. 

 

“Grease?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“I’m watching that too actually,” he smiles. “Do you need a ride there? I wouldn’t mind,” Hokuto shyly offers, face reddening with each second Anzu stares dumbfoundedly at him.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re actually contemplating that.” The languid voice is enough to make her body stiffen. Ritsu slowly sits up and yawns, stretching his arms over his head. He looks out the rolled down window, his expression never faltering. “Oh. Hi Hidaka.”

 

“Sakuma.”

 

“I was not contemplating it!” Anzu snaps at Ritsu.

 

“Then why’d you take long to answer?” Ritsu asks.

 

Anzu doesn’t reply. 

 

“You can’t go with him anyways, we have to wait for Maa-kun,” he drawls, resting his head against the door of the car. 

 

“I didn’t realize you knew Isara.”

 

“But it’s gonna start soon!” Anzu complains. “Tell Mao I’ll meet him back home.”

 

Ritsu sighs and shrugs. “Whatever.” His attention turns to Hokuto. “You’re going to take care of her.” It’s not a question, it’s said with such sternest it’s a made fact. 

 

“Any friend of Isara’s is a friend of mine.”

 

“I don’t need anyone taking care of me,” Anzu mutters.

 

“You literally almost fell down the stairs this morning because you were trying to balance your books and sketch pads.”

 

“But did I fall?”

 

“Fine. Go die.”

 

“Love you too!” Anzu calls out to Ritsu as she mounts Hokuto’s motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his middle as the engine starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't gonna post a chapter soon but today is Momo's birthday and I really wanted to post this for her. If you wanna talk about this AU or anything come talk to me on twitter @thatastrophile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not stalking if he has a crush on you.

Anzu couldn’t help but rant about the movie afterward.

 

Hokuto’s friends, or more like his club mates at school, had left as soon as the film had ended.

 

“I was honestly quite disappointed, I mean, they changed their characters for the other because they thought the other wanted them to change. The ending was stupid but the songs were great.” She had let her hair pool around her shoulders in an effort to stay warm.

 

“Yes, the songs were great,” Hokuto agrees. 

 

“Hey, you don’t mind if I borrow a nickel?” Anzu sheepishly asks. “I need to call Mao, if he’s home, and tell him I’m on my way.”

 

“Sure,” Hokuto murmurs, digging into his pocket and handing her a coin. 

 

“Thanks,” Anzu bows her head slightly and scurries off to the payphone adjourned to the outside of the movie theater. She punches in the numbers and smiles softly, genuinely, as she waits for Mao to pick up. She was pretty sure Mao and Ritsu would have been home by now, the ride to town was around an hour and a half while the film had lasted almost two hours. Surely that was plenty time.

 

“Hello?” Mao’s voice comes through clearly. 

 

“Mao!” Anzu whispers.

 

There’s a five second pause before the chorus of yelling starts.

 

“Where are you? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I came back and you weren’t there! I almost had a heart attack! Do you want me to have one? Anzu I am too young to die! You practically worried me half to death. Ritchan tells me you ran off with some stranger! A stranger! For fuck’s sake! Anzu you had me so worried I was tempted to call your mother! How dare you leave when I told you to stay put? God, I was so worried,” Mao’s anger quickly turns into pitiful cries.

 

“Mao? Oh come on,” she sighs, holding the receiver between her head and shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t cry.”

 

“It’s almost seven and I hadn’t heard a thing from you!”

 

“Sorry,” she apologizes, eyes casting down to the floor. “Just, Mao, please don’t cry. Look, I’m coming back home now okay?”

 

“Are you hitchhiking?”

 

“Of course not! I’d certainly get killed.”

 

“Then how are you coming back home?”

 

“Hokuto’s motorcycle.”

 

“How do you know Hokuto?”

 

Anzu’s cheeks flush. “Well, he stopped at the Impala when he saw me sitting down in front of it, I mean come on, what kind of guy wouldn’t pick up a hot girl off the side of the road? Especially when he’s as handsome as he is, did I mention the motorbike?”

 

“Hokuto isn’t handsome.” Anzu can practically see the pout on Mao’s face.

 

“You know I’m only joking,” she giggles. A woman disguised as the payphone tells her to insert another nickel or the call will be terminated. “Gotta go, I’m about to be cut off. See you at home.”

 

“See you at home.”

 

She hangs the receiver prior to how she had found it and shivers. She stalks over to where Hokuto stands, gaze focused on the setting sun. “Thanks for waiting,” Anzu says. 

 

“No problem,” Hokuto curtly nods. “Ready to go?” Anzu nods, teeth chattering as her frame shakes. “You’re cold?”

 

“Apparently,” she laughs. “I don’t get it though, it’s much colder back home, living right next to the ocean. You’d think I could stand a summer breeze.” She straightens her posture and smiles. “But I’ve got this, I’m not gonna let some chilly weather get to me.”

 

“If you want we can go get some coffee,” Hokuto offers as they head over to his motorcycle.

 

“Can’t, I promised Mao I’d be home soon. Besides, I’m more of a warm milk girl,” Anzu replies. “I appreciate the offer though, maybe next time you can treat me to some pastries, I can guarantee you I’d be yours.” 

 

Hokuto nods. “So are you and Isara dating?” Anzu stiffens and her eyes go wide.

 

“What?” She briskly turns around to face Hokuto who looks uncomfortable, knowing he’s touched on a subject that seems inappropriate to ask of someone’s he’s just met that day. “Of course we aren’t dating!” Ansu exasperates, giving an unconvincing laugh. “That’s totally insane, honestly you should’ve told me you had quite the imagination!” Her face reddens and she lets her head fall into her hands. “Besides,” she mutters, “I don’t know if I’ve broken up with mine or not.”

 

“I’m sorry, it was uncalled for, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

 

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” Anzu sighs, leaning against a lamppost as Hokuto leans on his motorcycle. “It’s just, we don’t have the ideal relationship. I mean, we aren’t lovers, Mao and I. I highly doubt one of us has ever thought of the other as one. Yet I can’t say we’re friends because we’re definitely more than that. I’d say we’re more or less just people who have crossed fates, who weren’t meant to meet. You know what I mean? It’s more like we really just aren’t anything. I’ve never wanted any more than what I have with him now, no feelings or anything.” She looks down at her shoes and smiles. 

 

“In fact, I’d give anything for things to stay the way they are, we’ve been like this since we were children. Children, one day they all do, grow out of it. I don’t want to grow up, not when I still have so much left to venture to, with Mao.” Anzu looks up and her eyes are dull. “Now how about you take me home?”

 

Hokuto softly smiles and mounts his motorcycle, Anzu following suit and wrapping her arms around his middle. The engine starts and they’re on their way, through traffic, past city lights and people out on a Saturday night, and finally onto the highway headed for home.

 

As they descend down the dark highway Anzu yawns. “I’m so tired, and then I have to deal with Thing One and Thing Two. God, I just want some warm milk,” she mutters, leaning her head on Hokuto’s shoulder. “And bread. But not just any bread, a baguette. A Safeway baguette. Now that’s good.” She hums softly and giggles. “Bread.”

 

“Are you high?” Hokuto tries at a joke.

 

“Probably. It’s the 70s. Stoners, potheads, take your pick. But not me, no, never! I’m a good child of the lord! Hokke! You meanie!” Anzu drawls as she playfully tickles his sides. “So mean.”

 

“You’re the one trying to tickle me!” He retorts. “We could die.”

 

“We could not.” 

 

They laugh, the wind drowning their voices. It’s chilly, the brisk June night setting a mood. One not favorable to her tastes, but a mood nonetheless. 

 

“The highway is dark,” Anzu notes. She tilts her head to the right and forces her eyes to look ahead on the road. “Too dark.” She smiles. “On a dark desert highway.” 

 

“Please don’t tell me it’s Hot-”

 

“Cool wind in my hair! Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the wind!”

 

“You actually know this song?” Hokuto asks.

 

“Of course I do! It’s great.” Anzu’s sigh is accompanied by a smile. “I like it a lot.”

 

“It reminds me of last year, we had to do an analysis of a poem or song and I chose this. I got an A for it,” Hokuto muses.

 

“We did the same thing except I analyzed Annabel Lee,” Anzu says with a shy smile. “I know it by heart, says a lot.”

 

“I’ve read quite a few of his poems actually, short stories as well,” Hokuto replies, eyes never once leaving the road.

 

At this Anzu perks up, sleep long forgotten. “Really? What’s your favorite?”

 

Hokuto hums for a second before deciding, “It’s cliche, but The Raven intrigues me the most.” He turns to face her for a second before asking, “What about you?”

 

“No doubt The Tell-Tale Heart. We analyzed it in middle school, though I’d read it when I was seven for fun, and my analysis was the highest grade of the class, honors as well. I was a smart child,” Anzu replies, a giddish smile gracing her lips. “What the fuck happened to me?” 

 

“I wonder that about myself sometimes,” Hokuto says. 

 

They pass a sign reading  _ Palm Springs exit 3 miles _ .

 

“Almost home,” Anzu says. “Can’t wait for the stern talking to, courtesy of Mao.” She whines and bites her lip. “I hate it when he scolds me, it sucks. And then Ritsu is gonna make fun of me.”

 

“Sakuma is living with you too?”

 

“I guess so. We didn’t ask questions, he wasn’t in the best condition when he came knocking on our door last night.” She pauses and her voice lowers, almost as if they’re being heard. “I didn’t want to tell Mao this, I’m not sure he noticed, but Ritsu wasn’t dressed for going out. He was wearing his lounge clothes and slippers. I think he left home in a hurry, something must have happened,” Anzu mutters. “I think it may have something to do with Rei, his older brother.” She straightens up and tries to muster a smile. “I’m worried about him, we both are, so I didn’t push the matter, didn’t pry at him. He isn’t the best person to deal with people trying to poke around his private life. His emotions aren’t in check, he can’t control himself, but he’s trying, so that’s all that counts, I guess.”

 

There’s silence awaiting as a response and for a moment Anzu’s worried she must have been too open before Hokuto nods. 

 

“That’s wise.”

 

Anzu laughs softly before looking over his shoulder. “That’s the exit,” she says as houses start to scatter on the side of the highway. “This town is so small. Well, not  _ that  _ small, but compared to back home it’s definitely small. But there are still people, so that’s good. “Oh, you want to take a right here and go straight for a couple of streets before taking a left and one more right. You can drop me off there.”

 

Hokuto does as he’s told and pulls up at the house. He kills the engine as Anzu hops off, hair untidy due to the wind and skirt hiked up above her knees. The door to the house opens, revealing Mao leaning on the door frame. 

 

Anzu turns to Hokuto, but before she can thank him Mao speaks up. “You’re late.” His eyes acknowledge Hokuto. He kicks off the door frame and makes his way over to them. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?” He practically screeches.

 

“I wanted to watch Grease and therefore carefully evaluated my options,” Anzu retorts, lifting her head up high. “Besides, I didn’t actually contemplate the idea until Ritsu recognized him, honestly Mao, do you think me an idiot?”

 

“You may as well be!” Mao snaps, his shoulders tensing. 

 

“That’s low coming from you,” Anzu bites back with venom. She turns abruptly to Hokuto and briefly bows her head. “Sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you, but thank you for bringing me home.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Hokuto says as he starts up the engine of his motorcycle. “See you later,” he says as he leaves. 

 

Mao and Anzu stand in the street. “What do you want me to say?” Anzu turns to the magenta-haired boy. “That I’m sorry? Because I’m not. I know I made you worry, but I don’t regret it.” She storms on inside the house, Mao following her.

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“What do you mean?” Anzu stares at Mao, mouth wide open and eyes widening.

 

“Your mom called,” Mao starts off carefully, looking at Anzu and observing her facial expressions and body movement. She nods, waiting for him to go on. “And she asked me to keep you here until winter-”

 

“She’s mental, I swear!” Anzu screeches, standing up and pacing around the kitchen. Ritsu looks up from the island and glares at her.

 

“You’re noisy,” he mutters. 

 

“Hush, you.”

 

Anzu continues to pace until Mao grabs ahold of her hand. She’s dressed casually, a long sleeve crop top and some high waisted jeans, patterned scarf tied around her neck and platform heels adorning her feet. For once, she’s the same height as Mao. “I can’t! I need to go to school!”

 

“You’d enroll here-”

 

“Public school?” 

 

“Yes-”

 

“Just kill me already!”

 

“Can I do the honors?” Ritsu asks.

 

“No!” Mao snaps at him. “We are not killing Anzu.”

 

She screeches. “I can’t stay here, this town is so small and quaint and small and so tiny! I can’t get used to this! Besides I’m pretty sure the old lady next door is racist!”

 

“I think so too,” Ritsu agrees. “I don’t like her.”

 

“Why is she making me stay here anyway?” Anzu asks, sitting next to Ritsu as she sips from his mug of warm milk.

 

“She didn’t want me telling you,” Mao replies.

 

“Tell me, I have a right to know,” Anzu hisses.

 

Mao turns on his heel and exits the kitchen.

 

“Hey! Mao! Get back here!”

 

*     *     *     *

 

It’s the middle of July when Mao startles Anzu from her daze by dropping a stack of papers in front of her.

 

“What’s that?” Anzu asks as she peers up at Mao, bangs dripping wet from his shower. 

 

“Registration forms for school,” Mao says as he sits across from her at the island.

 

“I don’t wanna,” Anzu says as she pushes the stack towards them.

 

“You will,” he says as he pushes it back.

 

“Why?” Anzu whines.

 

“Because you need an education.”

 

“What if I die early?”

 

“You still need to go to school.”

 

“Dead people don’t need an education!”

 

“Anzu I swear to God,” Mao sternly warns. “Just fill them out, it’s not hard.”

 

“I wanna go back home,” she whispers. Her body slumps onto the surface of the marble island as she sighs. “I wasn’t supposed to stay for this long, I was supposed to start the new school year as the class president, date the hottest guy with the best reputation to please my mother, or if that doesn’t work see what I can do with Hiyori, and finally wear makeup! Just normal stuff! Now I can’t.” Her eyes lock onto Mao’s neck and she smirks.

 

“I guess you can still do that here. I haven’t lived here, just stayed from time to time during the summers so I can’t actually vouch for any hot guys, especially since I’m not into guys-“ Ritsu stirs from his slumber to snicker at Mao’s words. “What’s funny?”

 

“Nothing,” Ritsu stifles a yawn. 

 

“Why are you always asleep? That’s unhealthy,” Anzu comments as she pats down Ritsu’s bedhead. 

 

“Sleep is fun,” he replies as he lays his head down once again.

 

“I’m gonna miss my friends back home,” Anzu whines. “Well, more like one friend. Mao, you’re gonna stay, right?”

 

“I have no choice. I can’t be away from you.”

 

“You’re so sweet!”

 

“No. Like, literally. You’re gonna do some stupid shit and I’m the only one gonna be looking out for your ass.”

 

“It’s impolite to stare at my ass without buying me dinner! Mao! So scandalous!”

 

“I’ve bought you dinner countless of times- we’re straying from the point! I have not stared at you inappropriately ever!”

 

“My neck and yours beg to differ.”

 

“It was once.”

 

“Once is enough, your mom would know-“

 

“Shut up before I make you.”

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

 

“Fill out the forms by tonight so I can turn them in tomorrow.”

 

Anzu sighs and reaches into her pocket for a pen. She reads over the form and laughs. 

 

“Name? Anzu-“

 

“I don’t wanna hear that stupid shit,” Ritsu groans as he weakly nudges her. 

 

“Hey, stop doing that. It’s weird,” Mao tells him. “It’s nearly noon and you’re both in your pajamas.”

 

“What if our bedtime is early?”

 

“Ritsu, you just woke up, and Anzu, you haven’t been out of the house in three days.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve been wearing those pajamas for three days straight!”

 

“So? That doesn’t mean I haven’t gone out in those three days! I’ll have you know that I go out in my pajamas on multiple occasions!” Anzu retorts, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her nose up in the air. “So rude, how dare you assume?”

 

“Then let’s go get something to eat at the diner,” Mao proposes, standing up and organizing his own stack of papers.

 

“What?” Anzu asks.

 

“Let’s go get something to eat at the diner, but don’t change. You said you’ve gone out like that so why should this be any different?”

 

“Can I change?” Ritsu asks.

 

“No. I see no reason why you should,” Mao explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“I hate Anzu.”

 

“It’s not my fault.”

 

“Hurry up or I’m not treating you to waffles,” Mao says as he exits the kitchen. 

 

Anzu turns to face Ritsu. “Is public humiliation worth it for free waffles?”

 

Ritsu looks her over up and down and snickers. “At least you aren’t wearing your lacy nightgown. You would’ve actually died.”

 

“I only wear that when I don’t have any other pajamas!” Anzu counters. She looks down and sighs. “At least it’s just an AC/DC t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants. I just look like a slacker rather than a hooker.”

 

“I’m dressed almost the same as you… except I have a Queen nightshirt cause I have good taste in music.”

 

“Shut up, we know you only wear that shirt so people don’t judge you for liking ABBA.”

 

“Fuck off”

 

“Hurry up!” Mao calls from the foyer, jingling his keys as a warning.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Anzu stands up and stretches her arms over her head. “Just so you know I’m only doing it for the waffles.”

 

“I don’t even wanna go,” Ritsu complains as he follows Anzu to the foyer. 

 

“Then don’t. I don’t want you to be near my waffles. You’ll contaminate them with Ritsu germs,” Anzu huffs, arms crossed over her chest as she walks down the porch. “After Makoto works so hard on making me the best waffles! He’s such a good boy!”

 

“All he does is drizzle chocolate syrup on it, we could literally do that ourselves,” Mao interjects as he locks the door.

 

“Excuse you, it is  _ not  _ chocolate syrup. It is Nutella, and not only does he drizzle it onto the waffle, he cuts up strawberries into little hearts and sprinkles powdered sugar onto it!” Anzu exclaims, frantically waving her hands around. At one point she accidentally smacks Mao’s face, who only irritatedly stares at her.

 

When they get to the diner they’re met with a  _ Closed  _ sign. Anzu, in shock, sinks to her knees in front of the door.

 

“No! My waffles!” Anzu cries. “Why is it closed? Mao! I’m losing my mind!”

 

“You lost it a long time ago,” Ritsu whispers under his breath.

 

“I don’t know why. Maybe they’re taking a holiday?” Mao responds as he pins up his bangs, which had previously been poking his eyes.

 

“I bet it’s that Sena kid’s fault. He doesn’t like me, thinks I’m in his way or something. He really needs to stop being delusional, all I want from Makoto are the delicious waffles he makes. Damn, they’re good. Mao, do we know where Makoto lives? Do you think he’d make me waffles if I asked?” Anzu rambles as she braids a strand of her brown hair. She stands up and brushes the dirt from her pajama pants before smiling and taking Mao’s hand. “Let’s go find Makoto’s house.”

 

“This is a whole new level of stalking,” Ritsu mutters as Mao grabs ahold of his hand just as Anzu tugs him along.

 

“It’s not stalking if you just go to someone’s house for something you want.”

 

“I think that’s literally one of the definitions of stalking.”

 

“I will not jeopardize my waffle streak.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates are to be expected but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Also, I saw one of the people on twitter talking about my fic and I was so excited because I don't mention my fics on twitter or anything! So that was wild.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has a crush, Anzu breaks into a blond's house for waffles, Ritsu and Mao try not to fuck, and Captain Kirk is found dead in Miami.

Makoto Yuuki likes to think this small crush of his won’t affect his life drastically. It may even be just a fling of sorts, a temporary crush. Or maybe it isn’t even a crush at all. Of course it can’t be. He may not have much experience in love. Izumi’s pining can’t possibly count as a love experience for him. No. Makoto has no experience in love. How could he when he lives in such a small town where everyone knows everything, where news spreads like wildfire.

That’s why when he walks into his kitchen and he feels like he’s eaten a swarm of butterflies, he realizes this may be a crush after all.

He’d been giving the day off of work due to a staff meeting, one he wasn’t a part of, and had decided to relax at home. Makoto worked six days a week, seven during the summer when there was no school to keep him busy. He didn’t necessarily need the money, he just wanted a distraction. In fact, his mother had forced him to apply for the job to get him out of the arcade.

He really just kind of wanted to relax that day, maybe catch up with Star Trek and go out to the arcade. He really wasn’t expecting to see a brunette climbing through his kitchen window, shirt riding up and hair done up in a messy ponytail. She freezes as soon as their eyes meet, one leg swung out the window as both her hands cling to the window sill.

“I have a door,” Makoto says as he stands in the doorway.

“I know,” Anzu answers, not moving an inch.

“Windows aren’t substitutes for doors.”

“I just want waffles,” Anzu says as she swings her leg over the sill and falls to the tiled floor, scattering a few pots and pans. She sits up, looks at him, and whispers, “Can you make me some waffles?”

Mao can be heard outside, yelling at Anzu and reminding her about manners.

“I guess so,” he replies as he carefully places the fallen pans onto the counter. “It might take awhile, I need to find the waffle iron, and I only have strawberry jam to top it with,” Makoto explains as he rummages through some cabinets. He makes a triumphant sound when he locates the iron and proceeds to place it on the counter.

“Thanks!” Anzu bows her head a bit and smiles. “I can’t cook to save my life, neither can Mao, so we rely on you to provide us with meals, well when you’re at the diner.” She leans on the counter, right next to a nervous Makoto, as he beats two eggs in a bowl.

He blushes profoundly and mutters a quick thanks before Anzu’s stalking out of the kitchen to answer the knocking on the door.

“Sorry for bothering you this early,” Mao apologizes, sending a quick glare to Anzu who offers a sheepish smile. “She really just won’t shut up about waffles. I do have to admit though, your waffles are the best I’ve had,” Mao tells him as he directs Ritsu to a bar stool.

“Why’s the diner closed today?” Anzu pipes up as Makoto finishes with the batter.

“There was an all-day staff meeting,” he explains, waiting for the waffle iron to warm up.

“If it was a staff meeting why weren’t you there?” Anzu asks as she sits on another bar stool, brown eyes looking over at him.

“I’m not exactly required to go,” he explains, pouring the batter onto the waffle iron. “I’m just a waiter, I sometimes make waffles when the cook calls in sick.” He looks over at Anzu and smiles. “Now I make waffles daily, because of you. Besides, Izumi doesn’t require me to go so he gives me those days off.”

“It sounds like he’s playing favorites,” Anzu muses as she swings her legs. “But I’m glad you’re getting days off, it’s good for your mental health. Imagining working all day, every day. Disgusting. But I bet your day gets better when you see me.” She flips her hair and winks. “I have that effect on people.”

“I bet his day gets worse when you walk through that door. You order too many waffles for your own good,” Ritsu pipes up.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” she hisses.

“My day always gets better when I see you, A-Anzu,” Makoto whispers, looking down at the iron as a blush crawls on his cheeks.

Heat rises to Anzu’s face and she quickly looks away, making eye contact with Mao. She mutters something that can’t be made out and quiets herself.

“Someone finally managed to shut her up,” Ritsu says through a yawn.

The blond swallows, the atmosphere suddenly turning uncomfortable. He bites his lip when he starts serving the first batch of waffles. The brunette’s eyes light up and her posture straightens.

“I don’t have syrup nor Nutella, but I can go to the grocery store if you want,” Makoto offers with a sheepish smile.

“We wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Mao shakes his head. “We’re fine with-”

“I want Nutella, it’s so good!” Anzu exclaims, her small strand of bedhead bouncing.

“No. We don’t want to be a bother,” Mao scolds, facepalming when Anzu looks at Makoto with sparkling eyes.

“I really wouldn’t mind,” Makoto insists as Anzu takes both of his hands into her own.

“I would literally love you for the rest of my life if you did this for me.”

“She’s throwing around the ‘l’ word,” Ritsu comments. “Disgusting.”

“R-Really?” Makoto stutters, averting his gaze from her and visibly shaking.

“She’s just saying that for the Nutella,” Mao tells him, rolling his eyes.

“Am not! I really will love him!” Anzu retorts. “Makoto’s a good boy.”

“I’ll be on my way then,” Makoto announces timidly.

“I’ll go with you! It wouldn’t be fair to let you go alone,” Anzu tells him. She turns to Mao and Ritsu and sternly says, “You two better not eat my waffles or I’ll-”

“We get the gist,” Ritsu interrupts her, rolling his eyes and huffing. “You’re so annoying. Just go.”

Mao gives her a soft smile and a wave before Anzu hums triumphantly and drags Makoto out the door.

* * * *

“Can we get M&M’s?” Anzu asks, turning to face Makoto who holds the shopping basket tight in his hand.

“S-Sure,” he replies as he examines the shelves full of cans of soup.

“You should get alphabet soup,” Anzu says with a small smile. Makoto nods and reaches for a can of alphabet soup. “It’s my favorite kind of soup, so maybe we could eat it together sometime.” She sighs and smiles kindly. “I’m really quite fond of it, it brings back memories from my early childhood.” A frown forms on her lips. “Before it turned to shit.”

Makoto frowns and reaches for a can of chicken noodle soup. “One can of soup can’t cure that whole ordeal.”

Anzu stares at him in deep thought before bursting into horse-like laughter. “If it could cure things like that I’d actually eat Mao’s soup instead of throwing the cans at Ritsu.”

He raises an eyebrow at the last part. “Ah! But he surprisingly dodges them! And then he throws them back. And then we’ve got a long list of chores.” They walk into the next aisle and Anzu’s expression lights up. “Cereal! I love cereal!” She runs from one box to the other, hugging a box of the most sugary cereal in the store. “Mao never lets me get this stuff. He says it’s bad for our diet. Too much sugar and all.”

“Then you maybe shouldn’t get it, if it has too much sugar.”

“Of course I’m gonna get it! Mama Mao isn’t here to stop me.”

Makoto snickers at the nickname, resulting in the both of them fighting a wave of laughter. “You call him Mama Mao?”

“Sometimes, when he nags a lot. Worries and frets about me. Never to his face though. I may be suicidal, but honey I ain’t that suicidal. Know what I mean?” Makoto nods and a hint of a smile lingers on his face.

“Well, we’ve got more food than I’d anticipated so I may as well do a bit of grocery shopping,” Makoto tells her as he walks into the fifth aisle.

“It would be worth the trip out here,” Anzu agrees. “I’d get my own shopping done if I knew what we needed back home.” Her eyes land on a can of Pringles. “But you bet I’m gonna stock up on some junk food.” She quickly introduces the can to her hand and smiles as bright as the sun. “Mao’s gonna kill me,” she says as she spots something across from the Pringles. “But he’ll change his mind when he sees this,” she announces as she brings a box of Pop-Tarts up to her face. “I’ll get Ritsu some granola bars,” she says as her hand finds the box next to the Pop-Tarts. Her smile widens as she balances all three things in her arms. “I really should not go shopping without Mao.”

Makoto laughs softly and shrugs. “At least now I know your habits, so if we ever go shopping together again I know what to steer you away from.”

Anzu sheepishly smiles and giggles. “I suppose so.”

They continue shopping, breaking into idle chatter, until a thought, one that makes his stomach churn and heart ache, pops into his head. “You’re visiting, right?”

Anzu’s ears perk and she looks up from the juice stand. “I guess so. Why?” Anzu counters with a question of her own. Her attention returns to the juice before she picks up a six-pack of apple juice.

“J-Just wondering,” the blond replies. “I was actually wondering when you were going back.” He blushes intensely, turns so that his back is facing her, and crosses his arms over his chest.

Anzu places the juice in the basket and hums. “I don’t know. It’s complicated.” She goes back to the juice stand and snickers, this time bringing back a pack of pineapple juice. “Oh, by the way, I was wondering if I could maybe swing by the diner sometime and ask you some questions. I’m gonna spend the school year here, and neither Mao nor I have attended school here. Personally, I want to know what I’m getting into- I mean public school! Anyways, I just wanted to ask some simple questions, like the curriculum, faculty and staff, the student body, etc. Mind you, I get really anxious about my education.”

“I guess I can help you with that.”

“I was gonna do amazing stuff back home! I was gonna be class president and date a student council member! Maybe even the student council president. That would please my mother, she’s been trying to break my relationship up. Don’t get me wrong, the student council president just really wasn’t my type, but he certainly is the type to please her. This school has a council right?”

“Yeah.”

“What about a president?”

“Yeah, but he isn’t re-”

“What does he look like?”

“He’s tall, blond-”

“My mother has a thing for blond suitors,” Anzu says. She groans and rolls her eyes. “Everything is always about pleasing her.”

They make their way to the checkout counters where there’s little to no people. They start emptying out the basket and placing the food on the conveyor belt. As the cashier is punching numbers into the register Anzu facepalms.

“We’re idiots.”

“I wouldn’t go that far-”

“We forgot to get the Nutella.” Anzu turns to the cashier and asks, “What aisle is the Nutella in?”

“Seven.”

“I’ll be right back,” Anzu tells them as she jogs off, returning half a minute later with a jar of the hazelnut spread.

“Your total comes to twenty dollars,” the cashier says with a yawn.

Anzu hands over the money, receiving verbal protests from Makoto which are silenced with a soft glare. As they exit the store, hands occupied with grocery bags, she says, “I’d feel bad if I let you pay. I bothered you early this morning for waffles, besides most of this stuff is mine, so it wouldn’t be fair.”

“I know, but you’re a girl-”

She quickly raises her hand to hush him. “Wait the fuck up right now.” Anzu’s expression turns stone cold, her frown forming a straight line, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes sharp enough to cut anything in half. “Are you actually bringing gender into this?”

“N-No I meant-”

“You meant that because I’m a girl and since obviously you’re a gentleman, you thought you’d pay? I don’t know what world you’re living in buddy, but I have my own money and don’t need to be mooching off of my friends for anything.”

“N-No! Of course I wouldn’t think that- I just, oh God. It’s just kinda hard to comprehend if you don’t live here. I’ve just dug myself a grave. I’ll try to explain as best I can without sounding like a jerk because I’m pretty sure I’m giving you the wrong impression right now.” He rubs the nape of his neck and nervously exhales. “It’s just the way this town is structured I guess, but most of the girls in this town do this a lot. They go out with guys so they can buy them stuff and never really offer to pay. It hasn’t happened to me, I haven’t been asked out or anything and got rejected once, but it’s very common. I guess for one second I forgot you weren’t one of those girls.” He laughs nervously. “This probably didn’t make any sense, sorry.”

Anzu nods, a frown still on her face.

“Are you still mad?”

“No. I’m just kinda disappointed in this town. It's stupid that girls would do that, and that boys don’t see through it. Utterly stupid of them.” She looks up at him and offers a weak smile. “But no, I’m not mad. I just don’t wanna hear shit like that again, okay?” Anzu says as she lightly punches Makoto’s right arm. “I just hate that shit.”

* * * *

“Waffles are good.”

“I swear to God I would be a waffle if I could.”

Mao’s puzzled stare brings both Makoto and Anzu to tears. “Are you okay?” Mao asks. His attention turns to Makoto when he says, “Did you give her sugar?”

Makoto’s eyes widen slightly as Anzu continues laughing while tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

“Of course not! Mao, sugar doesn’t even affect me! How rude of you to assume my best friend here would do that.”

“She had some M&M’s.”

“You just got demoted.”

Mao sighs as he forks another piece of his waffle. Ritsu, sitting right next to him, slowly nibbles on a part of Mao’s waffle, not having the appetite to attempt to eat a whole waffle on his own. “I don’t like M&M’s. They taste weird.”

“M&M’s don’t melt.”

“What does that have to do with me liking them?”

“It’s Random Fact Day.”

Mao rolls his eyes and Ritsu yawns, his right hand intertwining with Mao’s left. Mao smiles softly and looks down at Ritsu with caring eyes.

“Maa-kun I’m sleepy. Can I use your lap?” Ritsu whispers.

“Go ahead,” Mao says, hand running through Ritsu’s messy black hair.

“Mao never lets me sleep in his lap,” Anzu childishly whines, hand over her forehead. “I’m not special anymore.”

“You never were,” Ritsu hisses, starting to go into a profound sleep.

Anzu shrugs as she tops her waffles with some more Nutella. “Maybe you’re right.” Anzu hums as she chews on the waffle. “Oh my God, these are great!” Anzu turns to Makoto and offers him a piece of her waffle. “Even you have to be aware of how good this is!” Makoto timidly nods and opens his mouth just a bit.

He’ll admit, this really was not what Makoto though his day would be, his original plan of staying at home and maybe going out to play at the arcade had seemed like a good one, but with Anzu breaking into his house via a window had changed the course of this day. From shopping and making waffles, and ultimately Anzu feeding him, it really had turned out to be a good day.

Mao turns to stare at the clock before gaping at the time. “It’s two!” He stands up, quickly realizing Ritsu’s head had been in his lap.

Anzu looks at Mao and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“The enrollment forms. Today’s the last day.”

Ritsu yawns and glares up at Mao. “Guess there’s no school this year.”

“Tragic.”

“We still have time,” Mao says.

“No. We already decided. No school.”

Mao rolls his eyes and hauls Ritsu up, who groans and verbalizes his protests. Anzu gets the memo, she sighs and reluctantly stands up. “The enrollment forms are back home and we don’t have a car.”

“I wonder why we don’t have a car,” Mao sarcastically comments.

“It was not my fault!”

* * * *

“I guess school is happening after all,” Anzu says as she lets her head fall in her hands.

“Stop moping and actually cooperate!” Mao pants out as he pushes Anzu on the swing.

“I’m too sad to move,” Anzu replies, grabbing ahold of the metal chains and letting her body fall back. Mao screeches and stops pushing her.

“Don’t do that! It scared me!” Mao scolds as she laughs.

She sits back up on the swing and kicks off the ground. Ritsu, who had been laying down on a bench, stirs from his nap. “Is it time to go home?”

“No!” Anzu calls back as she starts to go higher. Mao joins her on the swing next to her and calmly sits instead of swinging. He smiles up at her and watches her with loving eyes. “So when does school start?” Anzu asks, eyes trained on the night sky.

“Next week.”

“Shitty public school.”

Mao laughs and visibly relaxes, exhaling a breath he’d been holding in. “How do you know it’s shitty if you’ve never been to a public school.”

“My mother went to a public high school and told me stories of the skanks and jocks as bedtime stories.”

“I forgot how much we hated your mother.”

“I never do.”

Ritsu walks over to Mao and drapes his body over Mao, arms around his neck and legs wrapped around Mao’s torso, his head leaning in the crook of Mao’s neck. “Can we go home now? I’m sleepy.”

“You’re always sleepy, are you sure you’re okay? Maybe you should go see a doctor, that’s not healthy,” Anzu says as the swing starts to slowly stop. “But yeah, we should head home.” She looks up at the starry sky. “I don’t like being out this late at night.”

  
“I don’t want to walk, I’m too sleepy,” Ritsu whispers just loud enough for Mao to hear.

“I’ll carry you on my back then,” Mao says. “Is that okay?” Ritsu nods and his grip around Mao strengthens. “Let’s go,” Mao says as Ritsu untangles himself from Mao only for him to steady himself on Mao’s back.

“I love you,” Ritsu says. Mao brushes it off with a laugh.

“I do too, you can go to sleep if you want.”

Ritsu looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t, instead, he bites his lip and lays his head in the crook of Mao’s neck.

Anzu looks at Ritsu with what looks like pity and sadness, yet doesn’t comment on the matter.

She hops off the swing and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m craving a glass of cold milk,” she says as her teeth chatter. “I really should’ve worn a long sleeve, but the weather here is so whack.”

* * * *

It’s nearly midnight when Anzu ditches her casual clothes and dons her loungewear, just an old hand me down shirt and sweatpants. She isn’t sleepy, in fact, she’s far from it. She walks down to the living room where Mao is leaning against the armrest of the couch. His eyes are looking at Ritsu, leaning on his shoulder, drowning out the noise the television makes with his snores.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone to sleep already!” Anzu exclaims. She peers down at Mao, bangs still pinned up. She removes the clip and watches as Mao’s magenta hair pokes his green eyes. It startles him awake.

“Hey!” He sleepily protests, his voice cracking.

“You’re sleeping on the couch again,” Anzu remarks as she makes a beeline towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna watch the Star Trek marathon tonight so I’d appreciate it if you’d fuck off to your rooms.” She looks over at Ritsu. “Respectively. I don’t know how much energy you have but I don’t want little Maos and Ritsus running around. No offense, I just really hate kids.”

She turns on the stove and pours some popcorn kernels in a pot. “I really hope I don’t burn this,” Anzu calls from the kitchen, purposely trying to get Mao’s attention.

“What channel is the marathon on?” Mao asks, voice cracking at some point, his face flushed with embarrassment over Anzu’s previous comment. Ritsu stirs at his side, muttering something along the lines of Mao’s name, which causes him to blush even more.

“Just channel surf until you see it!”

Mao nods and picks up the remote, switching from channel to channel as the popcorn starts popping. Anzu walks into the living room seconds later and starts running her hands through his hair. “Hurry up, I wanna see what’s up.” Mao rolls his eyes and abruptly stops when he sees Captain Kirk. “Great!” Anzu says as she swings her legs over the armrest.

Mao eyes Anzu with a worried look. “The popcorn-”

“Shit!”

Anzu rushes to the kitchen, spewing even worse curses. “This is why I can’t cook,” she mutters. “I don’t pay attention and the food ends up burning.” Ultimately she gives up on the popcorn and makes her way back to the living room where Mao offers her a warm smile.

“It’s okay if you burn the food, I still love you.”

Anzu drapes herself over Mao and dramatically sighs. “Will you still love me when I burn our house down?”

“I don’t love you that much.”

Anzu softly giggles, soon bursting into boisterous laughter, holding her stomach as tears prickle at her eyes. “You’re terrible,” she says with a bright smile. “But I love you regardless.”

Mao nods slowly as his eyes turn to the television.

“I do as well,” he whispers, voice drowned by the brunette’s laughter and the sound of the television.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu and Mao get married at Target, Ritsu doesn't lie to Satan (For once). Anzu and Mao get kicked out of Target while Ritsu must overcome his biggest fear: Anzu's emotions. Guest starring: Hiyori.

“School shopping sucks!” Anzu says as she pushes the cart, leaving Mao behind at a binder display. “Ritsu, honey, I’d appreciate it if you’d actually walk.” Ritsu stares back at her from the cart and sticks his tongue out at her. “You little shit.”

 

“Stop bickering,” Mao catches up to them and greets them with a scolding. “We don’t have much time, school is tomorrow and we haven’t gone shopping.”

 

“All Ritsu’s been doing is sleeping, it’s not our fault he doesn’t wanna go anywhere,” Anzu retorts, glaring at the ravenette. 

 

“Maa-kun, she’s being mean to me,” Ritsu whines as Mao leans close to him. 

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Ritsu, Anzu, stop screaming at fucking Target,” Mao hisses as two teenagers pass by, giving them weird glances. 

 

Anzu rolls her eyes and continues to push the cart. “Can we at least get some bagels,” Anzu asks. Suddenly, she stops in her tracks and frowns. She turns to Mao and says, “Makoto won’t be at the diner during the mornings!” She slumps her shoulders and whines. “I’m gonna miss his waffles for breakfast.”

 

“What about breakfast for dinner?” Mao asks as he takes a turn pushing the cart full of notebooks and pencils.

 

“Yeah, but Makoto’s waffles get me through the day,” she explains, walking alongside Mao and leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“Would it make you feel better if I made you breakfast tomorrow?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“I want you to make me breakfast too!” Ritsu pipes up, reaching out to thread his fingers with Mao’s. 

 

“Of course I will, Ritchan,” Mao says with a smile. Ritsu offers one of his own as Anzu gags.

 

“Cuteness overload,” she mutters. “Cut it out so we can actually shop and go out to dinner.” In order to actually convince Anzu and Ritsu to go out, Mao had to promise them dinner. 

 

“We’re gonna need easy to make meals for school mornings. Let’s get cereal and other stuff like that,” Ritsu says. “I think the bagels might be in the next aisle.”

 

“You’re actually being helpful for once!” Anzu exclaims. “You heard our son, Mao, off we go to get bagels.”

 

“I’m not your son.”

 

“You are now.”

 

“ _ Our _ son?” Mao asks. 

 

“I mean, yeah,” Anzu stammers out a reply. “You’re the wife, I’m the husband, and Ritsu’s the kid that ruined our lives,” she retorts. Ritsu glares daggers at her before she quickly adds, “But we love him regardless.”

 

“We aren’t married,” Mao whispers as Ritsu reaches out for a bag of bagels. “And even if we were, I wouldn’t be the wife.”

 

“We should get a loaf of bread too, I’m in the mood for some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” Anzu muses as she looks down the bread aisle. “Why is there so many types of bread? I’m just gonna randomly grab a loaf unless you wanna suggest what I should get.”

 

“Couldn’t care less what you got, after all, I’m not eating  _ anything  _ you make,” Ritsu mutters. 

 

“I don’t even have to cook it or anything of that sort, all I have to do is open a jar and put peanut butter and jelly on some bread. I’m actually gonna make that for lunch tomorrow. I don’t trust public school to cater to my food needs. Besides, it’s fairly easy, I mean last time I made one was when I was five and my mom forgot to make my lunch. In fact, now that I think of it, she was probably hungover, so my dad dropped me off at school. Worst first day ever.” Anzu continues to muse over her childhood while Ritsu snickers and Mao glares at him.

 

“Don’t laugh! That’s pretty sad.”

 

“It’s one of the best things that’s ever come out of her mouth.”

 

“Fuck off!” Anzu yells from the end of the aisle. A blonde woman stares at her in disbelief, her mouth hanging open and eyebrows furrowed, covering her daughter’s ears.

 

“You should be ashamed of that sort of language!” The woman exclaims.

 

Anzu lazily straightens her back and turns slowly to look at the woman. “What if I’m not?”

 

The woman stutters on her retort before yelling, “There are young children present!”

 

“Yeah, I know. In fact, my son is in the cart over there,” Anzu calmly replies, pointing a finger over to Mao and Ritsu. “And you see that guy pushing the cart, yeah that’s my husband.”

 

“Young lady, I think you’re making fun of me-”

 

“How dare you accuse me of not taking this situation seriously!” Anzu cuts her off. 

 

“I-I just think that you shouldn’t be poking fun at my suggestion!”

 

Anzu rolls her eyes as Mao makes his way over to the spectacle. Anzu shoots him a devilish grin before Mao sighs and turns to the woman.

 

Mao clears his throat and wraps an arm around Anzu’s shoulders. “Honey, what’s taking so long?” Mao asks. 

 

“Not you too,” Ritsu hisses just loud enough for Mao to here.

 

“This  _ young lady _ ,” she mocks, pointing to the blonde, “Was just giving me a little speech on how I should watch my language around kids. I mean, I never did censor my profanity and  _ our  _ son turned out great!”

 

“I hate this fucking family.”

 

“See?”

 

“Maybe you could talk some sense into your…  _ wife _ ,” the woman angrily exclaims, narrowing her eyes as her fists clench at her sides, her daughter glancing up at Mao and Anzu.

 

“I’m pretty sure my wife already has enough sense as is, and if you wouldn’t mind leaving us alone, we have a lot of stuff to take care of.”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“I cannot believe we got kicked out of Target!” Anzu exclaims as she hauls two bags into the trunk of the car Mao’s parents weren’t happy to lend.

 

“I didn’t get kicked out,” Ritsu grimaces.

 

“Because you were in the bathroom when the manager politely escorted us out,” Mao says as he hauls the last bag into the trunk. 

 

Anzu turns to Ritsu and smiles, the sunset serving as a background that has Ritsu actually returning a small smile. “We’re glad you made it to the checkouts, I really appreciate it.” She ruffles Ritsu’s hair and wraps her arms around him. “I’m a sap, I know but I’m emotional. It’s our last free day!” She rubs at her eyes and gives a croaky laugh that breaks into a sob midway. Her arms tighten around Ritsu as she uses his shoulder to cry on. 

 

“Anzu?” Mao worriedly asks. He closes the trunk of the car and hurries over to the pair. “Are you okay?” The question is directed more towards Ritsu who looks extremely uncomfortable at having a sobbing girl clinging to him. 

 

“I don’t want to go to school tomorrow. It’s gonna be icky!” Anzu wails, her whole body heaving. “A-And there’s gonna be mean people, and poor people!”

 

“I hardly think poor people are the problem-”

 

“And it’s going to look bad on my college application! Public school is so bad!”

 

“I really don’t think that’s the problem,” Mao says softly, taking over as Anzu drapes herself over him.

 

“W-What do you mean?” Anzu cries harder, her voice muffled as she cries on Mao’s shoulder.

 

“What I mean is that I don’t think public school itself is the problem, maybe it is part of it, but the bigger problem is a build up of emotions, like, maybe it’s moving here and being homesick, the problems with your mom, and maybe even Hiyori.”

 

“He doesn’t have anything to do with this, Hiyori is part of my past.”

 

“You didn’t exactly break up with him,” Mao says. “You didn’t even tell him you were spending the summer with me,”

 

“Cause I knew he wouldn’t like it,” Anzu huffs, her sobbing ceasing but arms still wrapped around her best friend. “He doesn’t like you.”

 

“I bet he’s waiting for you to call him,” Mao offers, smiling sadly. Anzu’s face turns redder if possible as she looks off to the side. “I bet he’s worried about you.”

 

Anzu wipes her tear stained face and laughs childishly. “I guess. I should ring him up when we get home. God, I feel horrible now.” Her smile turns sour as her eyebrows furrow. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’ve been weighing my guy options here, I for sure thought we’d broken up when I didn’t call him during the summer.”

 

“Well, you were set with the mentality that you’d broken up, so I guess it’s natural.”

 

“I’m gonna call him when we get home,” Anzu says as she opens the door to the backseat as Ritsu had taken shotgun while Mao had been comforting her.

 

“I bet he’ll be happy to hear from you,” Mao says as he starts the car and Ritsu searches for music.

 

“I hope so.”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, it’s me,” Anzu nervously begins, twirling her hair around her figure as she leans against the kitchen wall, receiver clutched tightly in her hand. Ritsu and Mao are secretly listening from the phone in Mao’s room, shushing each other as Hiyori’s excited and cheerful voice greets Anzu.

 

“Hey! I was worried about you!” Hiyori’s voice is perfect, harmonious, and enough to make Anzu’s stomach swarm with butterflies and her face flush tremendously. “I tried calling your mom but your brother answered and told me some… obscene things.”

 

“My brother’s home?” Anzu asks.

 

“Yeah, and then just last week I was walking home with Nagisa when I decided to go to your house and at least ask your mother where you were.”

 

“Did she tell you she sent me away? To a town? And that I have to stay here?”

 

“No, she opened the door, looked at me, and before I could politely greet her, said, ‘If you want to ask for her hand in marriage you’re going to have to talk to her father’ and closed the door.”

 

“Don’t worry, she’s been saying that to every boy over the years. It’s her way of caring, in some strange way. But I’m sorry you had to even face her!”

 

“I guess,” Hiyori giggles. “But anyway, when are you coming back?”

 

“I don’t think I am,” Anzu explains. 

 

“Well, where are you?”

 

“About two hours from LA,” she says. She pouts and whines. “I wanna see you so much, and kiss and hug you! I miss you so much.”

 

“I do too, I’m going to miss seeing your beautiful face and kissing you until you laugh, and hanging out by the pier,” Hiyori muses and for the first time in a while, Anzu’s heart breaks and those shards ache with longing. “Am I allowed to visit?” 

 

“You’re gonna have to take that up with Mao, it’s his house.”

 

“You’re staying with Mao?”

 

“Living with him…” Anzu says as her heart rate accelerates.

 

“Oh.” He doesn’t sound angry. “Should I be mad?” Hiyori asks with a small laugh at a lack of Anzu’s reaction.

 

“I thought you would be,” Anzu whispers before repeating herself in a much louder voice.

 

“I’m not worried about that or anything.”

 

“I thought you hated Mao?”

 

“No one can hate Maa-kun,” comes Ritsu’s voice, startling Anzu.

 

“Ritsu? Are you eavesdropping on my phone call?”

 

“No…” 

 

“Oh my- I can’t believe this!” Anzu exclaims as Hiyori laughs. “Is Mao with you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How dare you rat me out?”

 

“I’m not going to lie to Satan.”

 

“Hey, my sweet Anzu isn’t Satan!” Hiyori’s voice interrupts Ritsu and Mao’s squabble. This time Hiyori doesn’t sound playful, in fact, he sounds downright pissed. 

 

“It’s okay,” Anzu deflects his comment. “He does this all the time-”

 

“He’s done this before?” Anzu probably shouldn’t have said that.

 

“Yeah, but he’s joking-”

 

“I don’t care if he’s joking, he really shouldn’t say things like that,” Hiyori huffs.

 

“You’re too good to me,” Anzu says with a smile. “Are you free this weekend?”

 

“School starts next week so probably, can I come and visit you?”

 

“That’s what I was implying,” Anzu giggles. “School starts tomorrow for me, so I’d really like to see you at the end of this week, I’ll bet it’s gonna tire me out.”

 

“Then I’ll see you think weekend.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 

Hiyori laughs softly before agreeing.

 

As Ritsu hangs up the phone Mao wraps his arms around Ritsu and breaks out into a choked sob, followed by the heaving of his shoulders and a stream of tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru attempts to flirt and fails, Anzu is definitely a spoiled and rich brat, Mao needs another cupcake, Ritsu is the famed "Sandwich Stealer", Makoto takes AP English, Hokuto appreciates beauty, and Subaru is a ginger. More at 5.

“Hey there.“Anzu startles, pushing up her reading glasses and looking up from her schedule. She’d been at her locker, analyzing the schedule she’d been given at the front office when a boy had approached her. Mao had told her to be wary of the people in town. 

 

“Hello,” Anzu mutters as she meets gray eyes and blond hair. “May I help you?”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if I could help you,” the guy says, grinning with a pearly white smile, an arm leaning over her. 

 

“Well, I don’t need help at the moment, so I bid you goodbye,” she mutters as she closes her locker and strides away quickly. She makes it to the other side of the hall before spotting Ritsu and immediately gluing herself to his side. “Some guy talked to me,” she says as she loops her arm through his and uses him as a shield.

 

Ritsu’s in the grade above her, meaning he’s a junior while she a sophomore. Which also means he feels entitled to just brush off any questions about classes and teachers, but he would feel a sense of guilt if he didn’t at least try to chat to calm her nerves.

 

“What class do you have?” Ritsu asks, trying to converse a bit before he ditches her at her classroom. 

 

“Spanish, what about you?”

 

“Calculus.”

 

“Whoa! Ritsu is so smart!” Anzu marvels as Ritsu rolls his eyes. He stops in front of a classroom and lightly pushes Anzu in. “What-”

 

“It’s your classroom, stupid,” Ritsu says. 

 

“You’re just gonna leave me here?”

 

“That’s the idea.”

 

“So mean!”

 

“Whatever,” Ritsu says. “I’ll see you during lunch then,” Ritsu mutters, waving at Anzu before continuing down the hall.

 

The brunette takes a look around the room before her eyes settle on a desk in the corner of the room, closest to the window and farthest from the door. She can tell it’s a small class, there’s only around twenty desks and a small clique has formed in the back of the classroom. In the small group of boys consists of Makoto and a redhead, accompanied by a younger looking boy with blue hair.

 

“Makoto!” Anzu calls, making her way over to the blond. Makoto looks over his shoulder and smiles as the ginger gives her a cheeky smile. She approaches the trio before offering a small greeting. “Hello,” she says as she extends a hand to the redhead. “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine,” he responds as he looks her over. “I didn’t know Makoto had any girl friends.”

 

“Well then,” Anzu smiles, “I guess I’m living proof.” She looks around the classroom and sighs. “I told Mao how useless this class would be,” she mutters as she plops herself on a desk. “I’m already fluent in Spanish, and one more language excluding English.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widen as the redhead applauds her. The short, blue-haired boy stares at her with admiration. “How?” Makoto is the first to speak up.

 

“When I was younger I had a nanny who’d been born in Madrid and she saw it fit that the mistress's daughter knew something other than Japanese and English.”  Anzu looks at the ceiling and ponders aloud. “Although now that I think about it, she might’ve been sleeping with my father, who insisted that I run the family business before my brother was born. It really would have come in handy in the future.” She looks at all three of the boys before rolling her eyes and swinging her legs. “Oh come on now, I know I’m spoiled and rich, but honestly that all went down the drain. Now I’m just a commoner. Like you guys. No offense Makoto, darling, but this sucks.” 

 

The bell rings and students start pouring in, friends usher each other to sit close to each other as some kids take the initiative and sit at the front. The blue-haired boy waves goodbye before heading off to his own class, followed by two goodbyes from the ginger and Makoto.

 

Anzu stays where she’d been sitting, Makoto taking the seat next to her while the ginger sits in the desk in front of her. 

 

“I suppose I didn’t catch your name,” he begins.

 

“You’re right, I suppose,” Anzu replies, digging in the pocket of her jacket and pulling out a pen. 

 

“I’m Subaru.”

 

“Pleasure,” Anzu mutters as she taps her fingers on her desk. She doesn’t say anything else, which results in Subaru smiling awkwardly.

 

“I suppose I won’t get your name today,” he says with a small laugh.

 

“Oh, you will. For attendance I guess, and whatever the teacher has in store for today,” she mutters as a petite, young woman walks in, dark hair let loose around her shoulders. Anzu has to admit, she’s pretty.

 

“Good morning,” she mutters as she sets up her desk, locating the white chalk. She walks up to the chalkboard, and in neat cursive, she writes her name. “I’m Ms. Valdez,” she says, looking back at the sea of students. “Welcome to Spanish Two. Today we’ll start off with introductions and, if we have time, an assessment of your knowledge.” She sits at her desk and points to the first student in the row, a short girl donning a bright pink ribbon in her blond hair. She introduces herself as Miranda, states two facts about herself, and a brief summary of what she’d done over the summer. This process continues, and soon it comes to Subaru’s turn. 

 

He stands up and smiles widely. “I’m Subaru, fifteen and single,” he playfully winks over at Miranda who turns a bright shade of pink. “I spent the summer with my friends, nothing special.” He sits back down and the class’s attention is given to Makoto.

 

He stands up slowly, visibly a bit nervous, but an encouraging smile from Anzu is enough to get him to speak. “I’m Makoto, there aren’t many interesting things about me, and over the summer I just worked at the diner.” He sits back down and Anzu reaches over to pat his shoulder.

 

“You did great,” she whispers as she stands up. “I’m Anzu,” she looks over at Subaru who now has an even bigger smile on his face. “I moved here this summer, so I guess I still don’t know my way around here. Mao, my best friend, says that I have an unhealthy obsession with waffles, but guys, seriously, you haven’t even begun to live if you haven’t tasted the waffles Makoto makes! That was off topic, sorry,” she says as she shoots an apologetic look at the teacher. “This summer was wild, from start to finish. One of my friends crashed Mao’s parent’s Impala, so that was a fun story to tell during Friday night dinner. Yesterday we got kicked out of Target because some lady thought my language was un-”

 

“I think we’ve heard enough,” Ms. Valdez smiles sweetly, her kind eyes apologizing. 

 

Anzu huffs as she slumps in her seat. “I had so much to say,” she mutters as Makoto smiles at her.

 

“Miranda, do you mind helping me pass out these papers?” The blonde girl stands abruptly before nodding quickly and taking a stack of papers from Ms. Valdez. Miranda, although short, is pretty fast. Soon she gets to where Subaru, Makoto, and Anzu sit. She’s a freshman, Anzu can tell by the way she’s so frazzled when Subaru flirts with her. Miranda hands Anzu a sheet of paper, who in return offers her a soft smile.

 

The class drags along until the bell rings and Anzu practically jumps out of her seat. “What class do you have?” Anzu asks as she gathers her stuff in her arms. 

 

“Math,” Subaru answers.

 

“I was talking to Makoto.”

 

“Well, now a pretty girl like you knows where to find me second period.”

 

“Not that I’d want to.”

 

“I have AP English,” Makoto replies. “What about you?”

 

“English as well,” she says with a smile. “I’m glad to have someone I know in that class, I was nervous about the AP courses here,” she admits with a smile. 

 

“Math is that way,” Subaru says as they near the end of the hallway. “See you guys at lunch.” He smiles and winks before striking up a conversation with the blue-haired boy from earlier.

 

“He’s… enthusiastic,” Anzu remarks. “Charming, I may add.”

 

“He’s always like that,” Makoto tells her as they round a corner. “How do you like Spring Creek so far?”

 

“That’s the actual name of this school?” Anzu asks as she raises her eyebrow. “I thought Mao was joking about that. It sounded too pansy for it to be real,” Anzu says as her voice raises an octave. “Are there any clubs at this school?”

 

“There are sports teams, and a few academic clubs as well, but the sports teams are the under the golden light.”

 

“What are you in?”

 

“Tennis club.”

 

“Oh my! My Makoto is an athlete!”

 

“N-Not really..”

 

“Just pretend you are,” Anzu says. “By the way, how far is the classroom?”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“I have a bagel.”

 

“I am not trading my cupcake for your bagel,” Mao says as Anzu pouts.

 

“Bagels are good.”

 

“Then eat it.”

 

“But I want the cupcake.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Just give her the damn cupcake,” Ritsu mutters as he takes a small bite out of Anzu’s sandwich.

 

“I’m not gonna stop until you give me that cupcake,” Anzu bluntly says, turning her body to face him. “Please.”

 

Mao sighs and offers her the cupcake. She gladly takes it, licking the pink frosting and smiling. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she sees familiar blond hair and green eyes. 

 

“Makoto!” Anzu calls him over with a wave of her hand. He hesitantly sits down next to her, setting the lunch tray down carefully. “Want some of the cupcake?” Anzu asks.

 

“I’m good,” Makoto replies, uneasily staring at the school provided lunch.

 

“You should bring lunch from home,” Anzu comments as she bites into the cupcake, covering her mouth as she swallows it.

 

“I’m in a hurry every morning, so I don’t exactly have time to make myself something.”

 

“I usually make myself sandwiches when I’m in a hurry, mind you I like my bread toasted,” Anzu says as she takes another bite. “Where’s the ginger?”

 

“Ginger?”

 

“Subaru?”

 

“Oh. He has some sort of meeting, for basketball.”

 

“Subaru’s still playing basketball?” Mao asks, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Never stopped,” Makoto replies.

 

“I don’t like basketball,” Anzu says with a pout, leaning on Mao’s shoulder. “Mao threw one at me when we were nine.”

 

“It was an accident!”

 

“Say that to my chipped baby tooth.”

 

“I did you a favor.”

 

“My mom didn’t want me hanging out with you after that.”

 

“Your mom loves me.”

 

“She likes Hiyori more.”

 

“Doubt it.”

 

“She told me.”

 

“Who’s Hiyori?” Makoto pipes up, opening the carton of milk.

 

“Her ex-boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my ex.”

 

“You thought he was up until yesterday.”

 

“It was a mistake.”

 

“You’re a mistake.

 

“Mao, he’s being mean to me again.”

 

“You had it coming.”

 

“You’re mean too.”

 

*     *     *     *

 

The last bell of the day rings. As Anzu picks up her things the teacher announces, “Remember to check out some clubs after school, sports tryouts are next week.” Anzu stops listening as the rest of the announcements are sports related. 

 

She’d told Mao that she’d probably stay after school and maybe sign up for a club or two. He hadn’t had a problem as he’d wanted to run some errands after school.

 

As she exits the classroom she bumps into the blond boy from the morning fiasco. She mentally groans as the boy’s frown quickly turns into a flirtatious smirk.

 

“Hello there,” he says, taking Anzu’s hand and bringing it up to his lips for a chaste kiss.

 

“Good afternoon,” she says, the disgust obvious in her voice. “What are you? A stalker?”

 

“Of course not, but it is by pure chance that I’ve met this beautiful lady twice in a day.”

 

Her eyes cast to the side before she retracts her hand all of a sudden, burying both hands in the pockets of her jacket. “What do you want?” 

 

“To get to know you,” he replies. “My name’s Kaoru.”

 

“I don’t really-”

 

“What’s your name?” He cuts her off as he backs her up into the lockers.

 

Without hesitating, she replies with, “Morana.”

 

“Ah, such a beautiful name. Slavic, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Maybe we should go out right now, there’s a coffee shop near her that I think would suit you.”

 

“My boyfriend’s waiting for me,” Anzu says as she tries to break free from Kaoru’s stare.

 

“It’s just a friendly outing, just a chat.”

 

“I don’t want to-”

 

“Morana, hurry up already!” Anzu’s head whips to the side where a familiar boy with dark hair is walking in their direction. “Hakaze, what are you doing?” Hokuto asks, crossing his arms over his chest, black leather jacket matching with dark hair.

 

“Just getting to know her, why?” He looks from Anzu to Hokuto, then back and forth until a frown forms on his face. “Don’t tell me he’s your boyfriend?”

 

“Excuse my improper manners, but what’s it to you?” 

 

Kaoru huffs before burying his left hand in his pocket as he walks off, using his right hand to bid them a farewell.

 

“Thanks,” Anzu bitterly mutters, composing herself as she slings her backpack over her shoulder. “I didn’t know how to tell him to buzz off.”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s practically harmless. Sometimes,” Hokuto attempts a joke. “He flirts with a lot of girls, so be careful.”

 

“I’m not exactly worried, it’s just weird to have a guy doting like that.”

 

“Didn’t you say you had a boyfriend?”

 

“I do, but he doesn’t act the way that jerk does.”

 

“Last time we spoke you didn’t mention you had a boyfriend.”

 

Anzu sheepishly smiles and giggles softly. “It’s actually a story I’m getting tired of telling, it’s embarrassing.” She laughs and says, “When I came here I didn’t really tell him, and I never really bothered to, and for some reason, it stuck that we were definitely broken up- oh.” As they walk out of the main doors they’re met with Mao leaning on the hood of the red car.

 

“Ready to go?” Mao asks as Ritsu peers at them from the front seat.

 

“I guess,” Anzu replies. She turns to Hokuto and smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Thanks for saving me from the perv.” She waves a goodbye before hopping into the backseat of the convertible. Mao waves at the ravenette before getting into the driver’s seat and starting up the engine.

 

Hokuto watches as they leave, fishing the keys to the motorbike out of his pocket. 

 

“Anzu’s a pretty name,” he says as he mounts his motorcycle and starts to trek home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this chapter but feel free to comment on what you think so far. I seek validation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao contemplates the post office, Ritsu and Anzu share a room, Hiyori is a cabbage and Ritsu could care less if he died. Guest starring: Random Cat

“Why is it called a post office?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We call it mail, not post, so why is it post office?”

 

“Mao it’s literally two in the morning, and you knocked on my door just to ask me this?”

 

“Not just this, but I wanted to wake you up to see if you wanted to pick up Hiyori at the airport.”

 

“I want to sleep.”

 

“Did you not hear me?”

 

“It’s hard to hear you when I’m sleeping.”

 

Mao sighs, turning on the bedroom lights. Anzu startles awake, head hitting the ceiling from where she sits up in the bunk bed.

 

“Fuck you,” Ritsu hisses from the bottom bunk, pulling the blankets over his head and curling up in bed.

 

“I’m not going alone to go pick him up.”

 

“Why?” Anzu sleepily asks, copying exactly what Ritsu does.

 

“Because it’s going to be an awkward car ride.”

 

“Which airport is it?”

 

“LA.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Anzu, come on. He’s your boyfriend.”

 

“But I’m sleepy,” Anzu argues.

 

“Sleep in the car,” Mao mutters. “You’ll have like a two-hour nap.”

 

“Fine,” Anzu says. She lets the blanket pool around her waist before she stretches and starts climbing down the ladder. “Ritsu, are you gonna stay?”

 

“That cabbage can die and I’d still sleep.”

 

“At least you have your priorities set.”

 

“Are you getting dressed?” Mao asks as Anzu shakes her head. 

 

“Why would I? I’m gonna sleep when I get back,” she replies as she walks to the closet. “Maybe we’ll snuggle in my bed for a bit, but I’m sleeping.” Anzu wraps a fleece blanket around her shoulders. “Besides, he loves my AC/DC shirt. And the sweatpants I stole from him.”

 

“I would have thought someone like him wouldn’t wear sweatpants,” Mao says, sitting on Ritsu’s bed. Ritsu shuffles his way into Mao’s lap, his arms wrapping around his waist.

 

“Hiyori likes to relax sometimes, mind you,” Anzu replies, slipping on her bunny slippers. “I’m ready,” she murmurs with a small yawn. She makes her way over to the bottom bunk and outstretches her hand for Mao to take. Mao gladly does and she pulls him to his feet, Ritsu startling awake and screeching.

 

“Go back to sleep, Ritchan,” Mao whispers as he pouts, tightening his grip on the blanket.

 

“How long are you gonna take?” Ritsu asks.

 

“Few hours. We’ll get back at around five,” Mao replies.

 

“Five?” Anzu asks, questioning if it’s worth it. “I don’t like sleeping when the sun’s out. I drool!”

 

“I can vouch for that,” Ritsu mutters.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Mao says with a roll of his eyes. “It’s already late.”

 

“Why did it have to be LA?” Anzu whines as she paces around the shared room. 

 

“Because it was the only flight he could to spend Saturday here.”

 

“It’s Friday. He wanted to spend a whole Saturday with me, so sweet.”

 

“Ritchan, go back to sleep. We’ll be back soon,” Mao whispers, trying to soothe Ritsu. 

 

“Kiss me goodnight,” Ritsu says, hooking his arms around Mao’s neck and bringing him dangerously close to his face, lips brushing lightly against Mao’s neck.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Mao exasperates, pulling back at lightning speed. 

 

“Hurry up, I wanna sleep in the car already,” Anzu calls from the doorway. Mao whispers a goodnight to Ritsu before making his way towards the door and turning off the lights, leaving the door ajar. 

 

As Mao locks the front door and Anzu glares at the house next door, the neighborhood cat sits on the porch swing, small head cocked to the side as it peers up at the duo.

 

Anzu is the first to notice the cat. “Mao, look,” she whispers as he turns around. 

 

“It’s a cat.”

 

“Yeah, but a cute cat.”

 

“A cat.”

 

“You suck.”

 

“It’s just a stray,” he mutters as they walk off the porch and toward the driveway where the second Impala waits. Mao’s parents had been clear that they were only to use it when it was truly necessary. Ritsu and Anzu decided necessary meant every single time they went out. 

 

As Anzu hops into the passenger seat she wraps the blanket secure around her shaking figure. She brings her legs to her chest and buckles the seat belt, not taking any chances. As Mao seats himself in the driver’s seat she offers him a spare blanket she’d brought along. “I brought it for him, but maybe you could make some use of it now,” she explains, thrusting her hand out. 

 

“Take it for yourself, I’m gonna be driving and can’t afford to get too comfortable,” Mao replies, pushing Anzu’s hand away as he starts the engine.

 

“Road trip,” Anzu says, leaning her head against the window.

 

“Not a road trip,” Mao replies as they head down the street.

 

“Definitely one,” she murmurs, closing her eyes and letting a comfortable darkness take over.

 

*     * *     *

 

“Anzu!” Hiyori calls out, dropping his carry on just in time to catch Anzu in his arms. He twirls her around before setting her on the ground and kissing her cheek. He ruffles her hair before he leans his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. “I missed you,” he says, voice muffled.

 

Anzu, a blushing mess, doesn’t say anything, instead letting her flushed face do the talking. Hiyori smiles before pulling away. His eyes acknowledge Mao, who had been standing off to the side. Hiyori walks over to him and envelopes him in a hug. Mao, stiff as a board, hesitates before wrapping his arms cautiously around Hiyori. Before he pulls back, Hiyori whispers into Mao’s ear. “Thanks for taking care of her.” Mao nods and is released from Hiyori’s tight embrace.

 

“I missed you so much,” Anzu says as they walk, hand in hand. “You have no idea so hectic everything was,” she murmurs. 

 

“I’m glad I get to see you before school starts,” he replies. “I don’t think I could have planned to see you when my schedule was as packed as it usually gets.”

 

“School started this Monday,” she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “It sucks so much! Everyone there, except this one kid, is incompetent! Some have never had French pastries, but there’s this one junior who talks about croissants non stop, or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

 

“Have you made any friends?” Hiyori asks, stopping in front of the revolving door.

 

“Just two, this ginger named Subaru. Oh my God, there’s this really adorable blond boy who works at the diner and he makes the best waffles ever! You need to try them! His name is Makoto and he’s so adorable, you’ll love him,” Anzu chimes, pulling Hiyori with her as soon as there’s an opening.

 

“I love you,” Hiyori whispers, tightening a silk scarf around his neck.

 

“I know,” Anzu smiles, eyes brimming with tears as she wraps her arms around Hiyori. “I love you so much.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter.

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Eichi turns his head to smile at Wataru. 

 

Friday nights mean his parents are out, meaning he could have anyone over. Usually, he’d have Keito over and they’d do homework and talk about the rumors going around. Whenever Keito would bring up his health, Eichi would deflect it with a comment at Keito’s expense. 

 

This Friday, however, was different.

 

“I’ve never been to your house,” Wataru says, snaking a hand around Eichi’s waist as he unlocks the front door. 

 

“My parents don’t like having people over,” Eichi explains as he pushes the door open. He pulls Wataru inside and slams the door closed, pushing him against the door and latching his mouth onto his neck.

 

“If you act like this with everyone,” he murmurs, a million thoughts clouding his head, “I can see why.”

 

“I’m only like this with you,” he mutters, pinning Wataru’s hands against the wooden door and sucking on his neck, leaving marks that someone will surely question.

 

“I should hope so.” Wataru’s eyes flutter closed as he hums. “We should move this somewhere more comfortable,” he says, skin flushing and stomach churning.

 

“The couch is close by.”

 

“What about your bed?”

 

If Eichi hadn’t already been blushing he sure as hell was now. “Do you want me to bed you?” He asks, whispering in Wataru’s ear.

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Wataru replies, the grip on his hands loosening as Eichi snakes his arms around his lover’s waist. “I bet you’re good in bed.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a virgin’s talk.”

 

“Don’t know why you’d assume I’d speak like one.”

 

Eichi laughs before releasing Wataru and taking a few steps back. “Before we do anything like that why don’t we have a snack?”   
  


“Was my neck not enough?”

 

“I was thinking some crackers.”

 

Eichi smiles as he leads Wataru into his spacious kitchen. The blond rummages through a cupboard as Wataru leans against the counter. 

 

“Did you do the homework for English?” Wataru asks.

 

“I hardly pay attention in class,” Eichi replies, standing on his tip toes as he tries to reach for something on the top shelf.

 

“You should start paying attention more,” Wataru chides, pushing off from the counter and reaching for what Eichi had been trying to get; a jar of peanut butter. “Are you making a sandwich?”

 

“I’m not allowed to cook and this is by far the easiest thing I can make.”

 

“What about those crackers you mentioned?”

 

“Idiot, there were no crackers.”

 

“Just make your sandwich.”

 

Eichi smiles and stares as Wataru pulls the small jar of jam from the fridge. 

 

“You toast your bread, right?”

 

“Are you planning on making the sandwich yourself?”

 

Wataru rolls his eyes as a smile graces his face, a small tug of his lips from Eichi to accompany him. “Just let me coddle you for today,” he mutters.

 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Eichi retorts, crossing his arms and smiling sweetly.

 

Wataru smiles and snakes his arms around Eichi’s middle, bringing him close enough to whisper in his ear. 

 

“If I feed you this sandwich, you’re going to have to think of something to feed me as well.”

 

Eichi shivers and for the first time in months, he feels happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll post the actual chapter later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sandra Dee and Cabbage are the ultimate power couple."  
> -Ritsu
> 
> or
> 
> Anzu almost gets married, Hiyori's shocked, Izumi is a jerk, Mao and Ritsu are dorks, and Hokuto adopts a cat with Anzu.

Friday night is just like any other night. The trio, plus a very enthusiastic Hiyori, dine at the diner, the out of towner excited to meet the famous Makoto that Anzu had been talking about.

 

Makoto greets them with a warm smile, working the register as Izumi sits on the bar stool closest to the blond. Anzu greets him with a smile and a nod, Mao with a wave, Ritsu ignores him and seats himself in a booth. Hiyori is the one to make the most out of it. 

 

“Are you Yuuki?”

 

All signs of joy leave Makoto as he becomes a stuttering and flushed mess. There’s a flash of hurt in Hiyori’s eyes that’s quickly covered up by enthusiasm. 

 

“Blond hair and a glasses guy, you must be him! My love has been talking about you ever since my plane landed.” Hiyori takes Makoto’s hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss on it. “Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my beloved-”

 

“Quit it with the ‘my love’ and ‘beloved’ crap,” Anzu says. She rolls her eyes and takes a hold of Hiyori’s arm, flashing an apologetic look at Makoto.

 

“He’s always like this, I wouldn’t make much of it.”

 

She shoves Hiyori into the booth Ritsu had chosen and sighs. “You just had to do that,” she mutters, head in her hands.

 

“You’re gonna regret it,” Ritsu warns, eyes wandering over to where Makoto stands, befuddled.

 

“What do you mean?” Hiyori asks, tightening his coat around his body.

 

“The Sena kid doesn’t look happy,” Mao adds, pointing over to a fuming Izumi.

 

“Is Makoto gay?”

 

“Don’t know, but we’re sure about one thing. The Sena kid will kill you if you kiss his ‘Yuu-kun’ like that again.”

 

“He gets angry over me complimenting Makoto!” Anzu exclaims. 

 

“I really don’t care, as long as no one messes with my Maa-kun.”

 

“I’m starting to notice how similar you two are.”

 

They cease their hushed conversation as a purple haired boy comes up to take their order. He’s short, too short, and with this, Anzu smirks.

 

“Hiyori, look at how cute he is,” she remarks, clutching Hiyori’s arm. “He looks so young, ah youth. Remember when we were his age?”

 

“Anzu, that was probably two years ago for me. He doesn’t look  _ that  _ young.”

 

“I want a stack of pancakes with whipped cream, please,” Ritsu says. The short boy nods and quickly scribbles the order. “And a glass of warm milk.”

 

“I’ll have a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes a well,” Mao tells him.

 

“And what would you two like?”

 

“A life.”

 

“Eternal beauty.”

 

“Money.”

 

“To look hot forever.”

 

Mao rolls his eyes as Ritsu snickers. “Just get them some waffles-”

 

“Have Makoto make them!”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The purple haired boy nods and walks away.

 

“You two are making yourselves look like fools,” Mao hisses. He really didn’t know what to expect, Anzu on her own was already a lot to deal with, but when she’s with Hiyori, Mao doesn’t even want to think about it.

 

“He asked what we wanted,” Anzu retorts.

 

“And we told him what we wanted,” Hiyori adds.

 

“I don’t think any of those things are on the menu,” Mao says, sighing.

 

“Little Red’s right.” All four of them look up to see Izumi has moved to sit on the bar stool right in front of him.

 

“It’s Stupid Sena,” Anzu mutters, hiding a smirk behind her hand. “Pardon,” she says with a sweet smile. “I thought I was coming up with a small cough.”

 

“Save it,” he mutters, offering a glare. “Here once again, what is it about this place that charms you?”

 

“It’s usually the hot waiters, but now I’m not so sure I wanna come back,” Anzu replies, shrugging her shoulders and side-eyeing Izumi. “The environment doesn’t seem enjoyable.”

 

“Just leave us alone,” Mao murmurs, facepalming. “We’ve had enough of your taunting so just leave it.”

 

Izumi huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Mao. “Stop talking to Yuu-kun.”

 

“We can’t. How else are we going to play on game night?” Anzu ponders.

 

“Charades don’t involve talking,” Hiyori offers.

 

“Thursday is gonna be a blast with charades,” Anzu says. “Thanks, Stupid Sena, now we can have a fun night  _ and  _ not talk to ‘Yuu-kun’.”

 

Izumi makes a noise in between a gasp and a growl. “Shut up!”

 

“Make me,” Anzu retorts.

 

Hiyori smirks and leans close to Anzu’s ear. “I’d gladly make you.”

 

“Cabbage, stop. We’re at a family establishment,” Ritsu declares, brows furrowed and frown evident on his face.

 

“He’s just mad because Stupid Sena said he couldn’t lick Mao’s ear here.”

 

“It was  _ once _ !” Ritsu interrupts.

 

“Not just once,” Izumi interjects. “If my folks say I can’t act like that with Yuu-kun then you can’t either.”

 

“I think they’re referring to business etiquette. You’re the boss’s kid and he’s an employee, it’s common knowledge that that’s a taboo,” Mao explains. He turns to look Izumi dead in the eye when he says, “But the idea of you harassing Makoto like that makes me sick.”

 

“I don’t harass him.”

 

“He doesn’t say anything cause you’re the boss’s kid,” Anzu comments. “But it does seem like he’s uncomfortable when you dote over him.”

 

“He is not.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Anzu says, sitting back in the booth.

 

Izumi bites his lip before hopping off the bar stool and heading off somewhere else.

 

“Spoiled brat ain’t he?” Hiyori asks with a laugh.

 

“Like you’re any better, princess,” Anzu replies, snaking her arms around Hiyori’s shoulder. 

 

“I am a princess though, Little Miss I Deserve Everything.”

 

Their skit is interrupted by Makoto carrying out two plates of waffles, and the other waiter carrying what Ritsu and Mao had ordered. 

 

The blond sets the waffles down in front of Anzu and Hiyori while his co-worker sets the two plates of pancakes in front of Mao and Ritsu. 

 

“Let me know if there’s anything else that I can get you,” Makoto says with a smile.

 

“Don’t worry about it darling,” Anzu drawls, licking her lips as she picks up her fork and knife. “If they’re your waffles you can bet we’ll order more.”

 

Makoto’s face turns a light shade of pink. He excuses himself and heads back to the register where an old couple has gotten up to pay.

 

“He’s… charming,” Hiyori comments, pouring syrup over his waffles.

 

“He is so much more than charming, he’s adorable. And quite intelligent. He takes AP English with me,” Anzu replies, offering Hiyori a piece of her waffle. 

 

Hiyori smiles before opening his mouth to take in the waffle Anzu had offered him.

 

“You two make me sick,” Ritsu says. “You’re too affectionate. I never thought I’d miss Single Anzu.”

 

“At least Ritsu’s admitted he misses me.”

 

“Single you.”

 

“That’s tonight’s win.”

 

Ritsu rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his glass of milk. 

 

*     * *     *

 

“In my dreams.”

 

“I have a plan.”

 

“If I got me a wealthy man.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to work at all, I’d fool around and have a ball.”

 

“Money money money.”

 

“Must be funny.”

 

“In a rich man’s world.”

 

Mao covers his ears as Ritsu and Anzu sing. Off key, he has to mention.

 

“Is that,” Hiyori pauses before tapping his foot on the diner’s floor and continuing with, “ABBA?”

 

Anzu smiles and nods. “You got it right, princess.”

 

Hiyori smiles and holds his head in his hands, staring affectionately at Anzu. “I love it when you call me that,” he admits, leaning in to kiss Anzu on the lips.

 

“You don’t have any cute nicknames for me though,” she pipes up as they part.

 

“Because I can barely say your name when I think of you,” he rejoices. “You occupy my thoughts daily, so much that I’ve found that I can’t even think straight. My heart aches in my chest when my head’s thought of you. My stomach fills with butterflies when I’m around you, and my di-”

 

“You can stop right there,” Mao interrupts, face red with embarrassment. 

 

Anzu timidly pats Hiyori’s shoulder. “I.. appreciate that poem. Ah, but nothing can top that of our savior, Shakespeare!  _ Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love _ .”

 

“That’s beautiful,” Hiyori says in awe. “Did Romeo say that?”

 

“It’s not even the same play, dumbass!” Anzu cries, throwing her hands up in the air. “How can you not know it’s Hamlet?”

 

“I didn’t read Hamlet!”

 

“How did you pass English?”

 

“By cheating.”

 

“You, my good sir, are a failure.”

 

“Mother always says that.”

 

Anzu takes a sip from her milkshake and sighs. “How’s everyone back home?” 

 

Hiyori blinks before laughing softly and patting her head. “They’re good. Nagisa’s been keeping me company since you’ve been gone.”

 

“How’s Ibara?”

 

“His usual snake self,” Hiyori replies, seizing the milkshake from Anzu.

 

“Stop calling him a snake! He’s sweet!” Anzu scolds.

 

“He’s only like that when he’s with you. You should hear the dirty jokes he makes when you’re not there,” Hiyori laments with a pout.

 

“What kind of ‘dirty’ jokes does he make?”

 

“I don’t even want to repeat them.”

 

“You hate Ibara too much.”

 

“Never seems like enough to me.”

 

“Ibara has the magenta hair, right?” Mao asks.

 

“And glasses.”

 

“Looks like a snake.”

 

“Shut up before I make you sleep on the couch.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Can you two stop bickering? I’m trying to suffer in silence,” Ritsu hisses, lifting his head from Mao’s lap. 

 

“Sorry,” Anzu says, leaning against Hiyori. “We’re just  _ so  _ bored.”

 

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Ritsu retorts.

 

“You’re always so nice to me,” Anzu sarcastically comments.

 

“This is as nice as I’ll ever be to you.”

 

Anzu frowns before it’s replaced by a smile. Wide-eyed, she asks, “Is there another Star Trek marathon tonight?”

 

Mao pauses to ponder before Makoto calls an answer over the counter. “Tomorrow night.”

 

Anzu’s eyes fill with even more joy as an idea pops into her head. “Mao, can we have a get-together tomorrow?”

 

“I-”

 

“We can invite Makoto! And Hokuto!”

 

“We barely know who Hokuto is.”

 

“You’re acquainted with him, Ritsu knows him, I’m friends with him.”

 

“You won’t stop pestering until I give in.”

 

“Correct, my dear, sweet husband.”

 

“I thought I was your husband,” Hiyori whines. He crosses his arms and stands up from his seat, turning to give her a playful glare. His attention turns to something shiny on the floor, then to Anzu herself, and he lowers himself onto one knee.

 

“You’re not my husband until you put a ring on my finger..” Anzu trails off as she sees the small golden band clutched in Hiyori’s hand. “Oh-oh.” Her face flushes intensely before she’s looking at Mao whose face reads that of horror. Ritsu stares at the brunette in shock, then gazes at Hiyori. “A-Are you asking me to…”

 

“N-No!” Hiyori stammers, standing up and handing Anzu the trinket. “It’s one of your earrings. God, I’d never propose like that all of a sudden!” He slinks back into his seat and catches his head in his hands. He mumbles something that can’t be understood before he lifts his head up. “I can’t believe you thought I was proposing,” he comments, turning to look at Anzu. Any trace of friendliness gone. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“You can hardly blame me for thinking that!” Anzu’s fuming at this point, face tinted pink as anger seeps into her boiling blood, “You’ve just gotten down on a bloody knee! You were holding what appeared to be a golden ring! We were just talking about marriage, and believe me, I’m a lover of irony and if you’d decided to get down on a knee and hold a small hoop earring, what do you want me to expect?” Anzu asks.

 

“Calm down, Sandra Dee,” Izumi says from the bar stool.

 

“Sandra Dee?”

 

“Lousy with virginity.” 

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Sandra Dee’s feisty,” Izumi says, a smirk gracing his lips as he crosses his leg over the other. “No one’s popped your cherry yet?”

 

“I’m not- shut up!” Anzu exclaims. She feels unwanted attention on her and abruptly stands up, pushing past Hiyori and rushing out the door.

 

The diner is met with a new found silence. They’d been the only ones still dining, but with Anzu around, they hadn’t noticed. 

 

Mao is the first to break the silence, his sharp voice cutting layers of tension that had been building up. “It was a mistake on both your parts,” he says to Hiyori, “I understand, I would have assumed the same if I’d been her. But it was a misunderstanding.” He turns to Izumi and he glares, lips forming a profound frown. “You shouldn’t have pressed on it. I know you don’t know her, and yes, she’s annoying, but you still should have kept your mouth shut.” 

 

Hiyori stays seated, eyes fixed on his feet. Izumi, on the other hand, crosses his arms and glares back at Mao.

 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he says, blue eyes challenging Mao.

 

“At this point, I could care less,” Mao replies, standing up and making his way to follow Anzu. “But right now, I know that I have a friend who needs a shoulder to cry on.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“It seems that I seem to find you in the worst of times.”

 

Anzu looks up from the lamppost she’d been leaning on. To her right, she can see Hokuto, whose jet black hair blends in with the night sky. He’s dressed in his usual outfit, a black leather jacket and some black skinny jeans. She has to admit, she envies the warmth the jacket must be providing the ravenette with. 

 

She’d been wearing some bell bottom jeans and a burgundy halter top. Her hair is done up in a messy bun she’d scurried to get up. With how much skin is exposed to the night air, she shivers. 

 

Regardless, she painfully smirks up at Hokuto and cocks her head to the side, replying with, “Admit it, we’re destined to meet. The stars are aligned, Hokuto. Sagittarius for a Sagittarius, an eye for an eye.” Her teeth chatter as she croaks a fit of unconvincing giggles, hoping that with the small heaves of her shoulders the shivering won’t be noticeable.

 

“You’re cold,” Hokuto observes, taking off his jacket and offering it to Anzu. She stares at the jacket and then at Hokuto, left in a plain white shirt that hugs his body in all the right ways.

 

“You keep it. I’m fine.” Anzu’s gaze is directed across the street, interest in the ravenette wavering.

 

“Are you sure? Your outfit doesn’t seem suitable for the nighttime breeze,” Hokuto replies, his voice never wavering. He takes a step closer and drapes his jacket over Anzu’s front, holding it in place at an acceptable distance.

 

“I told you,” she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest as Hokuto’s jacket radiates the warmth she’s been craving, “I don’t need it.”

 

“Yes you do,” Hokuto says, securing the sleeves of the jacket around Anzu and taking a step back. “I don’t mind, as long as you’re warm. I’m not letting you catch a cold.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind getting sick,” she admits, taking the jacket off and properly wearing it, zipping it up to her collarbone. She kicks off the lamppost and intertwines her fingers with Hokuto’s.  “Come along, Ponds,” she whispers as she leads him across the empty street.

 

“Isn’t jaywalking illegal?”

 

“My father was never there to tell me otherwise, and frankly I haven't seen many other fathers here.”

 

“You sound just like a city girl.”

 

“Am one.”

 

Anzu holds up a finger to her lips and smiles faintly, the only evidence of her little pity party being the tear stains on her cheeks. She leads Hokuto to the two lonely swings at the edge of the small park. The brunette seats herself on one of them and points to the one adjacent, beckoning Hokuto to do the same.

 

“Isn’t your boyfriend in town?” Hokuto inquires. 

 

“Suppose,” she replies, clutching the chain tightly and pushing herself slowly.

 

“You suppose?”

 

“I mean, he is, but something happened and I just kind of… ran away.” She looks over at Hokuto and sighs, bearing a frown. “I’ve always done this. I’ve been running away from things since I was a child. Like when I was little, I’d run away from one of my friends when we were playing tag. He was older than me by a year. I guess it’s unrelated to the metaphor, but I just remembered that. How odd.” 

 

“It’s normal for the mind to stray sometimes,” Hokuto replies. He looks ahead, at the rustling bush that soon produces a kitten. The kitten stares at them before making its way towards the pair. It’s a Calico kitten, Anzu notes, and soon she’s rubbing against Hokuto’s leg, purring and wrapping her tail around the leg opposite she’s rubbing at.

 

“She’s adorable,” Anzu comments with a smile. “I kind of always wanted a kitten.”

 

“How do you know it’s a girl?” Hokuto ponders aloud, bending over to scratch behind her ear.

 

“It’s a Calico,” Anzu tells him, a teasing smile at the edge of her lips. “You don’t know about that?”

 

“Guess not.”

 

“She doesn’t have a collar, maybe she doesn’t have a home.” Anzu frowns and looks over at Hokuto’s smiling face.

 

“I’d like to keep her, but I’m pretty sure it could only be temporary.”

 

“Same here. Maybe we could co-parent her,” Anzu suggests. 

 

“Wouldn’t Isara and Sakuma mind?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I can keep a secret.”

 

“And this would only be until we can find her a home, right?”

 

“That’s what my mom said about my brother.”

 

“I hope you’re joking.”

 

“You wish.”

 

Hokuto laughs and picks up the kitten, holding her close to his chest. “What should we name her?” He asks as the kitten curls up in his arms.

 

“I don’t know,” Anzu confesses until a brilliant idea pops into her head. “What if we combine our names?”

 

“How so?”

 

“Her name could be a combination of both of our names!”

 

“I was thinking something more simple could do,” Hokuto admits shyly.

 

“What do you have to offer?” Anzu retorts with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

 

“What about Francesa?” Hokuto suggests and the kitten seems to give him a disapproving look.

 

Anzu hums for a bit before she smiles and says, “What about Frida?”

 

“Like the painter?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“It’s actually quite pretty,” Hokuto says.

 

“Frida it is,” Anzu exclaims as Frida paws at Hokuto’s bare arm. “Frida, Frida,  _ que maravillosa Frida _ !” Anzu shouts into the isolated night. Frida looks up at her and purrs and Hokuto softly rubs her head.

 

“Spanish?” Hokuto guesses, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Indeed. I also know my way through everyday conversations in French, and obviously Japanese.”

 

“You know a lot of languages.”

 

“I do.” She turns to look at Frida and all but gushes as she says, “And I’ll be happy to teach Frida whatever she needs to know!”

 

“Frida doesn’t need to know Spanish,” Hokuto says. “Or French, in fact, she doesn’t need to learn any language.”

 

“You’re depriving my Frida of an education.”

 

Hokuto frowns and looks down at Frida, who in return stares at his blue eyes. “Frida, do you want an education?”

 

Frida only blinks once before her attention returns to pawing at Hokuto’s arm.

 

“See? She doesn’t want one.”

 

“Frida, this isn’t how I raised you.”

 

“We only just adopted her about five minutes ago.”

 

“True.”

 

Anzu and Hokuto burst into laughter, their chortling drowned by the sounds of silence and the distant sound of someone yelling.

 

“Do we even have the necessary items to care for her?” Anzu asks as soon as they calm down.

 

“I do,” Hokuto replies. “I wouldn’t say they’re adequate, but they’ll make do for now.”

 

“I can go shopping tomorrow, go to the store and buy her some food. And a comfy bed. And I’ve been meaning to buy some junk food.” She smiles shyly before continuing to push herself on the swing. “I like this park. It’s quaint and quite lovely.”

 

“It’s been here a long time. Years. Before I was even born.”

 

“Then it must be incredibly old.”

 

Hokuto turns to look at her, a small smile on his face. He can’t help but admire the absolute childish manners of Anzu, and to be frank, she’s a mystery to him. Frida stretches in his lap and quickly climbs up his arm and perches herself on his shoulders, head bobbing in time as Anzu comes up and down with the swing. Hokuto wishes that he could capture the bliss on her face as she notices that Frida is curiously observing her. Anzu’s eyes practically shine in the darkness of the night, her smile widening and grip loosening on the chains of the swing. It’s really no surprise when she altogether lets go and falls off the swing, face planting into the sand.

 

Frida startles and makes a nest out of Hokuto’s hair. “Are you okay?” 

 

Anzu sputters and sits up, spitting sand and coughing. “Does it look like I’m okay?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’ve got yourself an answer there,” Anzu replies.

 

“You sound great though.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Anzu dusts herself off and frowns, shifting her shoulders. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Hokuto asks. Frida hops off of his head and lands on her four paws.

 

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to know,” she assures him.

 

“Now that you’ve said that, I’m quite curious,” Hokuto admits.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

 

“I kind of do want to know.”

 

Anzu raises an eyebrow and gives him an odd look. “Positive?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“There’s sand in my bra,” Anzu tells him, grimacing and turning to face away from him.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’s uncomfortable.”

 

“I can’t relate, but it has to suck.”

 

“I don’t like this feeling.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I would like to go home,” she mutters, trying not to move too much so as the sand doesn’t shift any lower.

 

“Understandable.”

 

“Take me home.”

 

Hokuto bites his tongue before he says the wrong thing and nods.

 

“You’re welcome to watch Jeopardy with me,” Anzu sniffles as Hokuto carries Frida in his arms.

 

“We’re a few hours late for it,” he says as Frida pleasantly purrs.

 

“Then how about Wheel of Fortune?”

 

“Too late.”

 

“American television is going to the dingoes.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“Anzu, you’re going to have to talk to us eventually.”

 

Anzu ignores Mao’s attempt of speaking to her and instead focuses on Frida’s sleeping figure in her lap.

 

“You can’t possibly still be mad,” Ritsu says as he glares at her.

 

“Are you mad at me too?” Hiyori chimes in, carefully holding a cup of tea as he sits on the other side of the living room.

 

Anzu doesn’t respond, attention purely on the television. She knows she’s probably being petty, but it’s a given fact that if she turns to look at any of them in the eyes, she’s going to break down. So instead she watches the television, Breakfast at Tiffany’s playing. 

 

She’d never really bothered to watch the movie, finding the plot to be stupid. However, when Hokuto had escorted her and Frida home, the kitten wrapped in Hokuto’s leather jacket, she’d barged through the door and turned on the television, opting to just watch whatever was on.

 

“Anzu, come on, talk to me,” Hiyori tries again. He stands up and makes his way over. Anzu knows he’s going to try and put his head in her lap, where Frida currently resides under the jacket Hokuto had let them borrow. She decides not to warn him and watches with a smirk as Hiyori drapes himself over her, only to be met with a high pitched hiss from Frida.

 

“What was that?” Hiyori shrieks as Frida scurries from under the jacket and into Anzu’s awaiting arms.

 

“Frida,” Anzu replies, stroking Frida’s shaking frame.

 

“Khalo?” Mao asks.

 

“No. Frida, my kitten.”

 

“I didn’t know you had a kitten,” Hiyori says, staring in amazement at the little creature glaring at him. “Can I hold her?”

 

“You can’t even get real pussy, so no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much just happened in this chapter. I enjoy reading your wonderful comments and try to reply as soon as possible by the way! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi doesn't want sex, Makoto loves Spock's eyebrows, Ritsu embraces his ABBA t-shirt, Mao "Ritchan that's gay" Isara, and Anzu loves these idiots.

Hiyori leaves Sunday afternoon, and Anzu decides that maybe she shouldn’t be crying this much.

 

After a quick goodbye at the airport, the trio heads back to town. Anzu suggests they head to the diner to invite Makoto over for a Star Trek marathon.

 

The boys agree, Ritsu pleading to be dropped off at his family’s townhouse to pick up some stuff. 

 

So when Mao accompanies him and Anzu makes her way to the diner, she can’t help but feel a new sense of freedom. She struts up to the diner in her new pair of platform heels and sits next to Izumi at the counter.

 

“Didn’t think I’d live to see the day when little Sandra Dee voluntarily sat next to me.”

 

“That rhymed, and in all fairness, I never thought I’d be sane enough to do this.”

 

“Then you’ve just confirmed you’ve succumbed to the insanity that’s you.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Anzu sighs and turns to face Izumi, looking deep into his blue eyes. “I just wanted to talk,” she replies, eyes scanning his facial expression. “I’m typically not the type of girl to go looking for a fight.” She drops her gaze and faces ahead, toying with the assortment of bangles on her wrists.

 

Izumi raises an eyebrow before his tone softens and he takes a sip from his mug. “You’ve got problems, don’t you?”

 

“I just want to feel something,” Anzu whines, letting her head fall into her hands.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I want to punch someone.”

 

“Okay, thank God, cause I wasn’t about to offer my body to you.”

 

“Gross.”

 

He brings the mug to his lips and drinks slowly, eyeing Anzu. “Why do you want to punch someone?”

 

“Reasons,” she replies. Anzu taps the tip of her platform shoes on the tiled floor as Izumi nods and orders another cup of coffee. “School is stressing me out and these home problems are messing me up,” she confesses as she orders a glass of milk.

 

“Been there, done that,” Izumi replies. His attention turns to Makoto, who hurriedly rushes through the front door and jumps over the counter, heading to the cash register just in time for a couple to get up and pay.

 

“He’s a beauty,” Anzu comments, clinking her glass and Izumi’s glass together. “Cheers.”

 

“Cheers,” he whispers, observing the smile forming on the blond’s face. “He really does something to my heart.”

 

“Are you sure?” Anzu asks, sipping the milk. “Or is it just the idea of him?”

 

“Don’t get smart with me.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” she says.

 

As soon as the couple leaves, Makoto makes his way towards him, giving Izumi an uneasy stare.

 

“Hey,” he greets them, smile bright.

 

“I’m sad,” Anzu declares. “Come over tonight so we can marathon Star Trek,” she insists, eyes pleading.

 

“I can’t, I have to do overt-”

 

“I’ll cover for you,” Izumi interjects, side-eying Anzu.

 

“You don’t have t-”

 

“I already said I would,” Izumi says. He stands up and stretches his arms over his head as his shirt rides up and his hip bones are exposed. Anzu can admit she’s just a tad bit jealous.

 

“Thanks,” Makoto tells him, his smile widening incredibly. Izumi, in return, shrugs, as he drinks his coffee.

 

“In the name of our Lord and savior Spock, thanks bitch.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“We will now measure time in Star Trek episodes.”

 

“Anzu, no-”

 

“Shut up Mao.”

 

“‘Shut up’ was so ten Star Trek episodes ago.”

 

“Ritsu, your birth was so one-hundred-forty-thousand-one-hundred-sixty Star Trek episodes ago.”

 

Ritsu stares in horror at Anzu’s smug face. “You cannot be human,” he says, turning to look at Mao for confirmation. “There is no way she could have calculated that in ten seconds.”

 

“Honey,” Anzu begins, hovering over to sit on the arm of the couch where Ritsu currently resides, “I’ve been waiting months to say that to you.”

 

Ritsu scoffs and replies with, “Nerd.”

 

“I can’t believe you actually want to use Star Trek episodes to measure time. I mean, you could have probably gone with something else,” Mao says. Anzu pouts and seats herself on the floor next to Makoto.

 

“Shut up,” Anzu hisses, holding a finger up to her lips. “Spock is on.”

 

“You sure do love-”

 

Makoto turns to give Mao a subtle glare and hurriedly turns to face the television.

 

“Not you too,” Mao groans.

 

“Our Lord and savior Spock is on.”

 

“Lord and savior?”

 

“Shut up and go with it Makoto!”

 

Mao turns to Ritsu, raising an eyebrow and only receiving a shrug in return. “What’s so great about Spock?”

 

“His eyebrows,” Makoto responds within a heartbeat, eyes never leaving the television. 

 

“Personality for me,” Anzu declares. “It just amuses me, to know there’s a person so fascinating.”

 

“I think you’re quite fascinating, Anzu,” Makoto says as he takes a bite from the Twinkie cake he and Anzu had made ten minutes ago (They’d just stacked Twinkies on top of each other and called it a day).

 

“Thanks,” she says, eyes adverting to the screen. “I appreciate it.”

 

“What time is it?” Ritsu yawns out, draping himself over Mao.

 

“Almost midnight,” Mao says as he fights off Ritsu’s neck nips. “Ritsu, that’s gay.”

 

Anzu’s back straightens as Makoto slowly turns his head to look at her, mouthing a question of concern.

 

“But Maa-kun doesn’t mind, right?” Ritsu asks, his voice cautious. 

 

“Of course not,” Mao says, ruffling Ritsu’s head and smiling.

 

Ritsu buries his head in Mao’s chest and Anzu can tell that something is wrong, yet she doesn’t comment on the matter.

 

They continue to watch Star Trek in silence until Anzu can hear a mewl from upstairs. She turns around to eye Mao and asks, “What’s Frida doing up there?”

 

Mao’s face flushes from embarrassment, and in an attempt to avoid her gaze he buries his face into Ritsu’s hair.

 

“You better answer me right now. What is Frida doing up there? She’s supposed to be in my room!” Another mewl from Frida is heard before Anzu sighs and stands up, dusting herself off before heading up the stairs and into Mao’s room. She briskly pushes the door open to reveal Frida sat on the bed. As soon as Frida’s eyes land on Anzu she begins to mewl even louder and attempts to hop off the bed, only to slip and scurry once again on the bed. “What did Mao do to you?” Anzu asks, picking Frida up and looking around for a blanket, ultimately settling for Mao’s duvet and wrapping it around her shoulders, making sure to cover up Frida. 

 

The clock at the end of the hallway strikes twelve. Anzu stands in the middle of the hallway for a few seconds, turning to look down the dark hallway, the only light coming from the television downstairs. She eventually snaps out of her trance and trots down the stairs, sitting next to Makoto once more.

 

“What did I miss?” Anzu asks, biting her lip as Frida adjusts herself in her lap, trying to overlook the painful pricks of her nails.

 

“Nothing,” Ritsu mutters, now sitting on the other end of the couch, farthest from Mao.

 

Anzu raises an eyebrow and leans against Makoto. “What happened?” Anzu whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

 

“He was dozing off before he startled awake and moved away from him,” he whispers back.

 

Anzu nods and frowns, worry sinking in.

 

*     * *     *

 

Makoto leaves at around one in the morning, pulled away by his ear by his mother. He’d forgotten to call and tell her he’d be home late.

 

Anzu couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. The trio keeps watching until Mao retires to his bedroom and it’s just Anzu and Ritsu. As soon as the marathon ends Anzu stands up and stretches her arms over her head. “Ritsu, honey, let’s go to bed,” she says, latching onto Ritsu’s arm and yanking him up. He drapes himself over her body and barely complies as Anzu makes her way towards their shared bedroom. 

 

When Ritsu had dropped onto them unannounced, Anzu knew something was up. Especially when Ritsu wanted to sleep with her.

 

She pushes the door open and flips the light switch, the room becoming illuminated.

 

“Can you even stand long enough to put your pajamas on?” Anzu asks as she directs him to the bottom bunk.

 

“My pajamas are in the duffle bag in the foyer,” Ritsu murmurs, wrapping his arms around Anzu’s neck and forcing her to bend down to his level.

 

“You’re quite clingy when you’re sleepy,” she says. “I’ll go get the bag, but I’m not helping you change,” she mutters with a sigh. 

 

She quickly comes back, hauling the black duffle and sets it on the floor, glaring at Ritsu’s slumping form. “Dude, change into your pajamas.”

 

“I’m too sleepy,” Ritsu drawls.

 

“You’re not going to be comfortable.”

 

“I’ll live.”

 

“It bothers me when you sleep in casual clothes,” she complains. 

 

Ritsu sluggishly sits up and says, “Fine,” before digging through the bag and pulling out an ABBA t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants. He strips off his shirt and Anzu quickly turns around, granting him privacy.

 

“I’m done,” Ritsu says. Anzu turns around and sits beside him on his bed, petting his hair. “Can you hug me?” Ritsu requests, leaning his head against her shoulder.

 

“‘Course,” Anzu replies, wrapping her arms around him and continuing to run her fingers through his hair. “Ritsu, are you okay?”

 

Ritsu makes no attempt to reply, only shrugging his shoulders and leaning more into her warmth.

 

“Honey, you know you can tell me anything, right? Was it what Mao said earlier?” Ritsu nods slightly before he wraps his arms around her middle and practically pins her down to the bed, burying his face into her stomach, suppressing soft sobs. “Ritsu? Ritsu!” Anzu exclaims, trying to get him to stop crying and look up at her. “Babe, come on, look at me,” she says, tugging softly on his hair. “Are you okay?”

 

“No,” he replies, sobs racking his body harder.

 

“Why? What’s wrong? Please, tell me.”

 

Ritsu slowly looks up, cheeks stains with tear and eyes red from crying. He’s hiccupping and choking back sobs, trying to speak until he composes himself just enough to utter, “I can’t tell you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu wants to cuddle, Mao can't afford waffles, Anzu is an amazing photographer, Hokuto's pink leather jacket's origin story, and that one pink haired guy with the croissants.

“Ritsu…” Anzu trails off. He pulls away from her touch and faces away from her, his shoulders heaving slightly as he rubs at his eyes. “Come, on, calm down,” she tries to soothe him. “You’ll be okay.”

“No I won’t,” he says.

“Tell me what happened, I won’t be able to help you if you don’t tell me,” Anzu reasons.

“It’s complicated,” he replies, slumping against the wall.

“Ritsu, please,” she takes his hand and stares into his eyes with a sympathetic look, “I want to help you.”

Ritsu looks up at her and bites his lip before speaking up, “Rei came back home a while ago, the day you came here to be precise.”

She nods, adding, “I remember that night. You were soaked due to the rain and I could tell you were crying.” Anzu pulls him into a tight hug to reassure him.

“I was already mad, cause it felt like he left me, but then I confided something in him and he reacted negatively…”

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry,” Anzu tells him. “Did he… kick you out?”

“He might as well have,” Ritsu mutters, the tears starting to roll down his cheeks once again. “He practically disowned me.”

Anzu’s heart drops and at that moment she can feel her chest ache. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers. “Maybe try sleeping it off, it’s a holiday tomorrow so we don’t have school.”

“Sleep with me,” Ritsu utters, tugging on the hem of Anzu’s pajama shirt. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re never alone, I sleep right above.”

“Then give me Frida.”

“I would never subject Frida to that.”

“Mean.”

“Will you stop poking at me if I cuddle you?” Anzu asks as Ritsu clings to her.

He nods and adds, “I think you could use a hug too.” Anzu raises an eyebrow and asks why. “I overheard you and Hiyori last night.”

“Oh. Well if you think I need a hug after that, then you’re wrong. I’m strong!” Anzu assures him.

“I saw you cry last week when you dropped your cookie.”

“I was having an emotionally stressful day,” Anzu retorts, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Then you must have emotionally stressful days every day.”

“Shut up or I won’t cuddle with you.

* * * *

Monday morning greets Anzu on the floor of the shared bedroom. It’s not unusual to wake up in random places. When she was little she would sleepwalk to random parts of her townhouse and wake up all over the place. It had driven her mother mad.

However, sleeping on the floor, especially a cold floor, was not something she would do. She peers up at Ritsu, sound asleep in bed, and frowns.

“How dare you,” she mutters as she gets up, dusting off her pajamas. Frida’s head pokes out from under the pile of dirty clothes in the corner on the room and quickly trots over to her. She yearns for the blanket, her fleece blanket, wrapped around Ritsu’s slim figure, and settles for the one Sleeping Ritsu had given her.

She wraps it around herself and heads down to the living room, where the first thing she does is turn on the television and switch to the morning news channel.

“Good morning,” Mao says from the armchair, glaring up from his book. “I was enjoying the quiet, but now that you’re up let’s discuss our- my allowance from my parents.” He sets his book down and uncrosses his legs to sit next to Anzu who currently resides on the floor.

“Your parents give us money? I thought we were using up Ritsu’s college fund since he isn’t going to college.”

“Ritsu doesn’t have a college fund-”

“My point equals proven.”

“We can’t keep eating at the diner,” Mao concludes, petting Anzu’s head in preparation for her reaction.

“Your parents suck,” she tells him with a pout, leaning into Mao’s touch. “I’m gonna miss his waffles.”

“Me too.”

“Does that mean we have to make our own?”

“Probably.”

“I can’t cook. We’re screwed.”

Anzu sighs and brings her knees to her chest. Knowing she probably won’t be able to go to the diner every morning saddens her dearly. The waffles she can live without, probably. What upsets her the most is that she’ll lose something connecting her to Makoto.

“What are we doing today?” Mao asks her, startling her a bit.

“I kind of want to paint.” She looks over her shoulder as she hears footsteps outside. “My art stuff is in the guest room-”

“Technically your room,” Mao interrupts as there's a knock on the door. He stands up and makes his way to the door.

“If I have time, I’ll paint my beautiful angel!” Anzu exclaims as Frida settles on her lap.

“I don’t think you will,” Mao says, poking his head back into the living room. “Hokuto wants to talk to you.”

Mao comes back inside with Hokuto behind him, clad in a dark bomber jacket and trousers. Frida scurries out of Anzu’s lap and over to Hokuto, rubbing against his legs.

“I can make this quick, wouldn’t want to interrupt your morning,” he swiftly apologizes. He crouches down to pick up Frida and rub her ear.

“Don’t worry, we’re not busy,” Anzu says, standing up as her heart skips a beat at the scene beholding in front of her. “Mao!” Anzu quickly turns to Hokuto and says, “Don’t move. Mao, get me my camera, it’s in my room.”

“Ritsu’s or your own?”

“Try Ritsu’s!”

Mao sighs and does as he’s told.

“Please try to stay still, you look absolutely stunning right now. Frida, honey, you look absolutely gorgeous.”

“Why am I staying still?” Hokuto asks as Frida licks his cheek.

“Because I want a photo of this.”

There’s a distant crash and seconds later Mao emerges with the instant camera.

“Thanks,” Anzu tells him, holding the camera up to her eye level. “I want a candid, so just act natural.”

“What is natural?” Hokuto mutters under his breath, Frida being the only one to hear him and in return staring quizzically at him.

“Whiskey!” Anzu says as she snaps the shot. “Now, we wait,” she tells them as the photo she clutches between her index finger and thumb develops.

Hokuto busies himself with Frida as Ritsu emerges from his room, still dressed in his pajamas.

“What did you swing by for, anyway?” Anzu asks, staring at the photo.

“Oh yeah, my jacket,” he tells her as Frida hops out of his arms and follows Ritsu into the kitchen.

“Your… jacket,” Anzu repeats. “I kind of lost it after Frida threw up on it.”

“Frida did what?”

“Maybe we should get you a new jacket,” Anzu says, handing him the fully developed photo. “If you don’t mind me saying so, in a form of flattery so you don’t get too mad, you look lovely.”

Hokuto sighs and looks down at the Polaroid. “This is quite good,” he tells her, a smile peaking. “Do you have any more photographs?”

“Indeed I do!” Anzu responds. “Unfortunately, they’re back home.”

“Shame. Well, I suppose if you haven’t got my jacket here, I’ll get a new one,” he tells her, handing back the photograph.

“Where do you plan on getting it?” Anzu asks.

“Are you familiar with Shu’s work?”

“Shoe?”

“Jesus fucking Christ Anzu!” Ritsu calls from the kitchen. “Shu, as in the pink haired guy!”

“Croissant guy?”

“You uncultured-”

“Yeah, him,” Hokuto says. “He’s quite annoying, but his work is good. Do you mind accompanying me?”

Anzu ponders for a moment. “I suppose it is my fault you don’t have a jacket. When’s a good time?”

“We can go right now if you plan to paint later on.”

* * * *

At exactly noon, Anzu finds herself hugging Hokuto’s middle as they ride on his motorcycle. Her mother had always considered them to be a taboo. Unless it was a Vespa ride through Southern Italy. Florence, if they were talking about her parent’s honeymoon. Otherwise, Southern Italy would do the trick.

“Is it like a boutique or something?” Anzu hollers over the wind. She’s started to regret not putting her hair into a ponytail, having to spit out strands once in a while.

“Yeah, his family owns it.”

“He’s one of those.”

Hokuto laughs at her comments before slowing down in front of the shopping plaza, surrounded by the town’s namesake trees, and killing the engine. Anzu analyzes the various stores, a sweets shop and ice cream parlor grab her attention.

“Remember when you said you’d buy me a treat?” Anzu asks, pulling on Hokuto’s sleeve and pointing to the sweets shop.

“I suppose-”

“Let’s go after we’re done!” Anzu exclaims.

“Okay, come along this way,” Hokuto replies, gently seizing the brunette’s arm and leading her to the refined, two-story building behind the fountain. Anzu holds the door open for the both of them, too intimidated by the finely tailored outfits that overlook the center of the plaza.

At the counter sits a boy with dark hair and bicolor eyes, carefully concentrated on the fabric in his left hand as his right hand carefully holds a needle. At the sound of Anzu’s clicking heels, he looks up, startled.

“How can I help ya’?”

“We’re here to see Shu,” Hokuto tells him as they near the counter.

“Have ya got an appointment?”

“No.”

“Mentor!” The boy calls. Right away Shu surfaces, straightening his clothes and glaring at the boy.

“Use your inside voice,” he scolds, his attention turning to Hokuto and Anzu. “Did that ginger boy shred your jacket again?” Shu asks, sighing as a notepad materializes in his hand.

“It was a cat this time,” Hokuto explains.

“This is the fourth time you’ve asked for one, you’re exhausting my black leather,” Shu tells him, measuring Hokuto’s shoulders. “Unfortunately there’s a shortage, and I’ve got orders for four leather jackets. I don’t know when I’ll have black leather available again.” He looks over at his notepad and sighs. “You’ll have to settle for pink if you want a jacket.”

Hokuto raises an eyebrow. “Pink? They have pink leather?”

“Take it or leave it,” Shu snaps.

“I’m not complaining, just wondering. Yeah, put me down for one.”

“Alright. What about this one?” Shu asks, raising his pencil to point at Anzu.

“No thank you,” she replies, crossing her arms over her chest as Shu looks her over.

“Shame,” he half-heartedly says. “You can pick up your jacket next week.”

“Thanks,” the ravenette mutters as he pulls out two twenties. “I swear I’m going broke with the money I spend here.”

Shu nods in acknowledgment and dismisses them with the turn of his heels, heading to the back of the shop to work on his latest projects.

“Can we get ice cream now?” Anzu asks. “If not, I’m going home and painting.”

“I kind of just spent all of the money just now.”

“Bummer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please make sure to comment, I'm going through writer's block right now and kind of need inspiration. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is all grown up.

The last day of September puts the trio in a sour mood. It’s a Saturday, meaning Ritsu and Anzu are up to something stupid.

 

Mao finds them in the kitchen, sitting at the island, and looking over a magazine.

 

“My future husband’s gonna be a lawyer,” Ritsu whispers, frowning.

 

“Mine is going to be dead,” Anzu says, unsettled.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

“A quiz,” she says as Ritsu holds up the magazine just a bit for Mao to see, “ to see what our future husbands’ careers are.” The brunette’s reply is accompanied by her chewing on a pencil.

 

“Where did you even get that?” Mao questions, sitting across from them.

 

“Teen magazine we saw at the store this morning.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I don’t want a husband who’s a lawyer!” Ritsu whines. “Do-over!”

 

“My husband is leaving me all his money, maybe you can stay with me in my huge, lonely, mansion,” Anzu drawls, lifting her hand to pet Ritsu’s messy hair.

 

“How big is his mansion?”

 

“Doesn’t say.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

“I still have no idea what you two are talking about. Tell me,” Mao mutters, taking the teen magazine from Ritsu’s hands.

 

“Stop dippin’ in my Kool-Aid!” Anzu screeches, snatching it back.

 

“Rude,” Ritsu says, backing her up.

 

“You don’t tell me stuff,” Mao says, rolling his eyes. “Who taught you slang?”

 

“No one.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“What are we doing on Halloween?” Ritsu asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had started to accumulate.

 

“Trick or treating?” Mao suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“What even got you thinking about Halloween? We were just taking a quiz,” Anzu notes.

 

“Answer the question.”

 

“I kind of just want to kick it here,” Anzu replies with a sigh. “We can have a get-together-”

 

“Get-togethers usually end up in parties, which goes against the rules,” Mao reminds her.

 

“We can have it at my house,” Ritsu offers, flipping through the magazine and stopping at a certain page.

 

“What about your parents? And Rei?”

 

“Last I heard they were going to visit family,” Ritsu says, filling in stuff on the magazine.

 

“On Halloween?” Anzu asks, perturbed just a tad bit. “Your family sure is weird.”

 

“Whatever. Do you want a party or not?”

 

“Well, I said get-together-”

 

“Party it is.”

 

“Party it is, I suppose.”

 

“We don’t have the budget,” Mao scolds. 

 

“I can ask my mom for money, tell her she owes me money for child support since I had to support myself.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Anzu.”

 

“We need to come up with costumes!” Anzu exclaims, jumping from her stool and heading to the study to grab paper and a pen. She returns with a huge smile on her face. “Give me ideas, people. We need to time this perfectly.

 

Mao ponders for a few seconds before inputting, “Bond. James Bond.” Anzu scribbles it down before nodding her head.

 

“I’ve always wanted to dress as Cleopatra, but I kind of don’t want to. I mean, I have so many ideas! What about Alice?” Anzu asks. “Actually, no, I don’t want to be Alice, nor Cleopatra. At least not for this Halloween. What about Uhura? I’ve always thought she was the best! She’s so smart, and one of the few non-white actors on the show. Can I even find her outfit? If not, I guess I can ask Shu.” She turns to Ritsu who simply shakes his head.

 

“I’m not dressing up. No way.”

 

“I’m putting you down for Sexy Vampire,” Anzu says through a fit of giggles.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes please, you’d make my day!”

 

“If that’s the case, absolutely not!”

 

“It’s in pen so I can’t erase it.”

 

“Anzu!”

 

“What?”

 

“Do not put sexy vampire on there,” Ritsu snaps, reaching over for the piece of paper which is quickly snatched from Anzu by Mao. 

 

“Yeah Anzu,” Mao says, taking the pen and writing something. “You forgot to put the ‘ultra’ before ‘sexy vampire’.”

 

“We are most definitely going to Hell,” she concludes, hitting Ritsu’s temple with the tip of the fountain pen. “I’m so glad I stopped going to church.”

 

“What do you mean by ‘church’? You’re the most non-religious person I know.”

 

“How about we stray from the topic.”

 

“Good idea. I need to go in search of my Uhura costume. Okay, now I just need a dress. Like a very short dress. Honestly, why did I not even think about how short the female uniform was?” Anzu pouts and stands up, measuring the length she  _ knows _ the uniform is. “How demeaning for her.”

 

“So you’re going to go along with dressing up as her?” Ritsu asks. At Anzu’s nod. he says, “Good luck with that. And by the way, I am  _ not  _ dressing as a ‘Sexy Vampire’. I will actually fill your dresser with sand if you make me.”

 

“Oh honey,” Anzu starts, putting her arm around his neck, “I’d never make you dress up as anything you didn't want. However,” she looks over at Mao and whispers in Ritsu’s ear, “Mao seemed excited.” She pushes Ritsu away from her and claps her hands together. “Now that that’s settled, I am going up to the study and trashing it with my creative art skills. I’m trying oil today.”

 

Mao’s eyes widen and he abruptly stands up. “Last time you tried oils we had to deal with the paint stains transferring from surface to surface!” Mao complains.

 

“You wrote ‘loser’ on my forehead while I was sleeping and it got everywhere!” Ritsu whines. “People at school asked me what the blue paint smudges were.”

 

“I’m sorry I caused you human interaction,” Anzu half-heartedly apologizes. “And I’m sorry I ruined your Swedish desk,” she says to Mao. “But I was struck with inspiration! You can’t quell the soul of an artist!”

 

Mao rolls his eyes and shrugs. “Whatever. But you’re cleaning up after yourself this time. Got it?”

 

“Don’t want to, but if I must,” she sighs. “What should I paint?” Anzu inquires. 

 

“Maybe try a Victorian-era doll,” Ritsu offers, looking out the window to see the rain pouring.

 

“I would if I wanted nightmares. What do you have to offer Mao?”

 

“What about scenery? Like a lake with some mountains in the background,” Mao supplies. “You’ve always had a knack for scenery, I guess.”

 

Anzu hums in thought before nodding her approval. “I like it. However, I should probably do watercolor if you suggest a lake and some mountains. I’m not confident with oils and I think it’s too early for me to do scenery with them. It’d stress me out.” She smiles and pats Mao’s cheek. “Great idea though, honey. Mountains are fairly easy to do with watercolor techniques.” The brunette paces around the island before reassuring herself. “Yeah, I definitely want to paint today.” Anzu turns to look at Mao and Ritsu before asking, “Will one of you keep me company in the study? You can play board games or something while I paint.”

 

“I don’t like going into the study,” Ritsu mutters. “It reminds me of Mao’s dad and I don’t like him.”

 

“Why don’t you like my dad?” Mao says, partially offended. 

 

“He wore socks and sandals to my eighth birthday party,” the ravenette replies. “It was weird and gross.”

 

“You don’t like him because he wore socks and sandals to your birthday party?” Mao asks in disbelief.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What the fuck…”

 

“So can you guys keep me company or do I have to keep Frida cooped up with me?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“I swear to God if you ‘Plus Four’ me one more time I am divorcing you!” Ritsu shrieks as Mao lets the ‘Plus Four’ card drop.

 

“Technically, in the official rules, it’s ‘Draw Four’, not ‘Plus Four’,” Anzu says as she puts down a blue card. 

 

“I didn’t go through years of math to ignore the plus sign so shut the fuck up Anzu!” Ritsu whines, weakly hitting Mao’s shoulder. “You’re so mean to me. Why didn’t you do it to her?”

 

“Because I’m more married to her than I am to you,” Mao says, smirking as he hits Ritsu with a ‘Plus Two’ card. “Draw two, Ritsu.”

 

“This game has the power to actually make me kill myself,” Ritsu mutters as he takes two cards from the deck. “It’s not fair, you two are ganging up against me. That’s against the rules.”

 

Ritsu and Mao had, at first, played Monopoly as Anzu painted her mountains and lake. When Ritsu had decided to bring out UNO, however, she’d immediately ditched her paint brushes in favor of the card game.

 

“Mao, I love you, so don’t use that card against me,” Anzu sweety says, bopping the tip of Mao’s nose with her index finger. 

 

“I’ve tortured Ritsu enough,” Mao confesses as he lets the card drop. At this, Anzu pinches his nose and huffs, drawing her cards and pouting. “Don’t be that way, come on, it’s just a game.”

 

“A game you always win,” Ritsu says under his breath.

 

“I hate this game more than I hate myself,” Anzu whines as she draws from the deck and Mao announces “Uno”. 

 

“I am actually killing myself I hate this,” Ritsu hisses, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why do you always win? It’s not fair.” Ritsu draws a card from the deck, followed by Anzu, who puts down a red nine.

 

“Thanks,” Mao says, putting down a blue nine.

 

“I hate you. You’re uninvited to our Halloween party.”

 

“We live in the same house, why would you do this?” Mao asks as he shuffles the deck.

 

“The party isn’t going to be here so we can do whatever we want. It’s Ritsu’s house.”

 

“You suck,” Ritsu says, sticking out his tongue.

 

“It’s not my fault I’m so good at this game,” Mao defends, dealing each of them seven cards.

 

“Yes, it is,” Anzu says. “You could let us win, you know.”

 

“No. I don’t know.”

 

The door creaks open and Frida gaits in, tail wrapping around Mao’s wrist. 

 

“Frida, no. Mao is a traitor,” Anzu tells her, pouting at the fact that Frida refuses to step away from the redhead.

 

“Frida loves me more than she loves you ,” Mao insists, rubbing her belly. “Face it, it’s a given fact.”

 

“You traitor,” Ritsu says. “Frida, we’re disowning you.”

 

“But we love Frida,” Anzu whispers, glaring at Mao. 

 

“True,” Ritsu replies. “Frida, nevermind.” He turns to Mao and frowns. “Mao, we’re disowning you.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“No one is fucking anyone on my watch,” Anzu declares, hitting Mao with a rolled up newspaper she’d snatched off the desk of Isara senior.

 

“What the hell was that?” Mao screeches, snatching the newspaper. “Why does my dad have this?” Mao asks, holding up a newspaper with the headline “Zodiac Killer Whereabouts Still Unknown”.

 

Ritsu pulls a face before shuddering. “I remember that being on the news years ago, I was probably five or six,” he admits, moving to Anzu’s side and hugging her, cuddling up to her side. “That’s all the adults ever talked about.”

 

“My parents were no exception,” Anzu admits, staring at the hardwood floor. “My brother and I are three years apart, meaning I’d have to be responsible if he’d happen to watch the news during the time in which the killings were going on.” She takes the newspaper from Mao and frowns, reading through it. “It used to creep us, didn’t it?” Anzu asks, turning to look at Mao.

 

“Same here. I’d be in the living room, sitting on the couch. I was terrified, and I remember my brother was too. Our nanny would be outside smoking and our parents, well, they were on trips for the majority of my childhood.” Ritsu looks up at Anzu with a frown. “Rei was intrigued in his own way. Every night he’d change the channel from cartoons to the news and I swear that shit gave me nightmares.” Ritsu sighs and whispers, “All I wanted to watch were cartoons, relish in my childish antics, and all he ever wanted was to know about the serial killer.”

 

“I remember I told my little brother that when we grew older I’d protect him from any killer,” Anzu confesses with a small laugh.

 

Mao nods, a small smile on his face. “You wanted to be a detective when we got older, remember?”

 

“I also said I’d marry you so we could be a detective duo. Detectives Isara and Isara,” she humorlessly laughs. “Oh how the times have changed. Isn’t it funny?”

 

“We were only children,” Mao concludes. He ditches his cards on the floor and wraps his arms around Anzu, leaning into the crook of her neck and frowning.

 

“We aren’t children anymore,” Ritsu says, looking over at Mao and offering a sad smile.

 

“We’re adults in the bodies of teenagers,” Anzu finishes, looking back and forth between her two best friends. “Reminiscing about what we’ve lost.”

 

“I hate how sappy this got,” Ritsu voices. He hesitates before pulling away from Anzu and standing up. “I feel vaguely uncomfortable about this ordeal,” he confesses, facing away from them and in turn staring out the window where the rain threatens the dry warmth inside. 

 

Mao and Anzu stand up as well and make their way towards Ritsu. 

 

“There’s no need to be so, Ritsu,” Mao insists, patting his back.

 

“I’d understand why you’d be,” Anzu tells him, walking to the door and opening it. “I’m going outside,” she declares. “You’re free to accompany me.”

 

“It’s raining,” Mao says, following her out the door with Ritsu in tow.

 

“Are you gonna sit on the porch swing?” Ritsu inquires as they enter the foyer and Anzu pulls the door open.

 

“Porch swing,” she declares, hurrying back inside for a blanket as some stray droplets of rain engulf Mao and Ritsu. She comes back and sits on the porch swing, bringing her legs up and making herself comfy. Ritsu joins her, huddling up for warmth, as Mao sits on the steps, smiling at the duo.

 

And maybe, if he stares long enough and wishes enough, this moment will last forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please leave a comment or if you want, talk to me on twitter! I've been having writer's block and could use some loving support etc. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes.

Anzu stays after school on Wednesday for detention.

 

In fact, Ritsu accompanies her.

 

The thirteen teenagers in the room sit in utter silence, watching the clock tick by as they waste away their lives in that room.

 

“Try not to get anyone pregnant while I’m gone,” the teacher says, exiting the classroom. The kids stare at the door before erupting into chatter.

 

“How did you land in detention?” Ritsu asks, turning around in his seat to face Anzu.

 

“I was dress coded,” she says, bitterly.

 

“That’s stupid. They can’t give you detention for that!” Ritsu pipes up, patting her head as she buries her head in her arms.

 

“And then I cussed out the teacher,” she says, voice muffled.

 

“There we go.”

 

“Getting dress coded here is utterly  _ stupid _ ,” a boy behind Anzu remarks, butting into their conversation.

 

“Exactly!” Anzu exclaims. “And it’s absolutely demeaning.” She turns around to look at the red-headed boy.

 

He stares at her for a few seconds before nodding. “I know you from somewhere,” he declares, leaning closer to inspect her. “Ah, of course.”

 

“Where do you know me from? Am I already the hottest girl at school?” She sticks her tongue out at Ritsu as he snickers.

 

“You’re the girl that got kicked out of Target the day before the first day of school.” 

 

Anzu chokes on air as Ritsu bursts out laughing, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

 

“I’m not  _ wrong _ , am I?” The redhead questions, raising an eyebrow at the spectacle. 

 

“Definitely not!” Ritsu cries, pawing at Anzu’s arm as she coughs.

 

“Ritsu, I don’t want to continue on with life,” Anzu says, slouching. “I’m too ugly to live anyways.”

 

“A beautiful girl shouldn’t say things like that. If she begins to lie to herself, then she’ll start to believe those fibs,” the boy insists, taking her hands into his. 

 

Anzu blinks and abruptly takes her hands back, biting her lip. “I suppose,” she whispers, staring at the boy. “It’s odd that you’d mention you know me by the events that happened in Target.”

 

“In my defense, you were pretty unforgettable,” the boy admits. “My name’s Natsume, a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Ritsu insists, reaching over and taking Natsume’s outstretched hand. “Anyone who comments on this weirdo's antics is a friend of mine.”

 

“No fair!” Anzu exclaims, shoving Ritsu out of his chair. “You were nice to me all weekend and now you’re being mean.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Natsume stares at the duo before offering a shy smile.

 

The chatter ceases as soon as the teacher walks back in, resuming the hour-long silence.

 

*     * *     *

 

As the teenagers pour out of the classroom, Natsume strikes up a conversation with Anzu.

 

“How’d you even recognize me?” Anzu inquires, pulling a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

 

“It was quite easy,” he admits. “You were quite boisterous and you happened to catch my attention that day,” Natsume says. “I’d be surprised if I hadn’t known it was you.”

 

Anzu nods and smiles. “Well, it was quite nice to meet you,” she says as she notices Hokuto waiting for her at the double doors that lead outside. “I’ve got errands to run.”

 

Ritsu waves at Natsume as he accompanies Anzu to where Hokuto awaits.

 

“I didn’t know you were hanging out with Hokuto today,” he comments, glaring at said boy.

 

“That was the idea, Ritsu,” she replies. “I didn’t want you dipping in my Kool-aid.”

 

Hokuto raises an eyebrow at her words. “Well, we aren’t doing much for the matter anyway.”

 

“Just shopping for my costume,” Anzu informs Ritsu. “Tell Mao I won’t be home for dinner, frankly because I don’t  want to be there.”

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him you’re skipping family dinner,” Ritsu tells her, rolling his eyes.

 

“Well, if it’s family dinner then I’ll make sure to have her home in time,” Hokuto reassures Ritsu. “Family dinners shouldn’t be missed.”

 

“There’s no need to fret over it, I can skip it. It’s not like we like Mao’s parents,” Anzu explains.

 

“His dad wears socks and sandals and his mother is just mean.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Then I’ll make sure to keep you busy well after dinner,” he says, adjusting his book bag as Ritsu and Anzu stare at him in disbelief.

 

“Don’t keep her out  _ that  _ late!” Ritsu says, pulling Anzu behind him. “She doesn’t need sex right now!”

 

“Let the record show I have no idea what’s going on,” Anzu declares, losing her balance and clutching at Ritsu’s shirt.

 

“Well, obviously I didn’t mean  _ that _ ,” Hokuto insists as heat rushes to his face. “I mean something tame, like a walk in the park or board games.”

 

“I like ice cream,” Anzu interjects. “Just an idea of what to do. And Monopoly.”

 

“Well, when you say it  _ that  _ way,” Ritsu begins, looking at Hokuto, “it sounds like you meant sex.”

 

“Gross,” Hokuto replies, rolling his eyes and trekking to his motorcycle. “I don’t think I even have an appetite after this conversation.”

 

“Bummer,” Anzu says.  “Hurry up, Halloween is almost here and I need my costume!” Anzu cries. 

 

“It’s only a few weeks away, relax,” Hokuto tells her.

 

“You don’t even know what you’re going to dress up as!” Anzu exclaims as she hops onto his motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his middle. “See you after dinner,” she says as she waves at Ritsu and they take off. “I still can’t believe you waited for me after school.”

 

“It’s not like I had a choice, I’m in after-school clubs so I’m there late anyway,” he explains. “And you’re right, I don’t know what I’m going to dress up as, maybe you’ll give me an idea.”

 

“I’m full of great ideas, so you can count on it. Maybe you can dress as-”

 

“We’ve been over this. I’m not dressing up as Spock for Halloween. I want a costume that involves little to no effort.”

 

“Then come to my Halloween party dressed as a prissy virgin,” she huffs.

 

“I’ll consider.”

 

“You’re dumb.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They stop at a red light at the intersection of a busy street.

 

“So, how have you been?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Hokuto glances back with a frown. “You can’t fool me. I’m pretty sure Sakuma knows too.”

 

Anzu bites her lip and shrugs. “I’m okay, after all, we’ve got Frida now. Oh, you’re taking her tonight, right?”

 

“Your life shouldn’t solely revolve around a cat, you know,” Hokuto tells her, feeling uneasy as he sees two guys stare at Anzu. “There are other things, like your art.”

 

“Art is just a hobby, there’s no way I’m going to get a job doing art.”

 

“What about photography? You’re quite good at taking photos.”

 

“Possibly,” she says. Anzu feels unwanted looks on her back and huddles closer to Hokuto. “I don’t like it when men stare,” she whispers as one of the men shouts an obscene remark directed towards her.

 

“Hey, look at the tits on her!” One of the guys calls out as his friend cackles.

 

“You wouldn’t dare say that to your mother, so what makes her any different?” Hokuto hollers back angrily, making Anzu’s heart speed in fear. She trembles as the light turns green and Hokuto doesn’t budge. She doesn’t like it when people yell.

 

“With jugs like those she doesn’t need no education, she’s better off just sitting there and being someone’s pet,” the other man calls out.

 

“Watch what you say,” Hokuto warns. “If you say anything else about her I’ll make sure no woman ever has the misfortune to cross your path.”

 

When the man decides they aren’t worth his time, him and his companion ditch the scene. Hokuto feels how hard Anzu is shaking and pulls over, killing the engine and turning around to attempt to calm her down.

 

“Are you okay?” Hokuto inquires, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 

“No,” she shakily answers. 

 

“Hey, I’m here,” he whispers, running one of his hands through her feathered hair. “Take the time you need, I’ll make sure you’re okay.”

 

After pulling herself together, Anzu nods, breathing steadying. She looks up at him with a frown and says, “I hate men that do that.”

 

“I know. I do too,” he says, patting her shoulder. “Does this happen often?”

 

“Only when I’m not with Mao and Ritsu,” she confesses, lowering her head as her lip trembles. “It’s creepy.”

 

“Of course it is,” Hokuto tells her. “It’s downright demeaning as well.”

 

“It used to happen a lot back home too, even when I was with Hiyori.”

 

“Did he do anything?”

 

Anzu lets out a pitiful sob as she shakes her head. “Not once.” 

 

Hokuto bites his lip, anxiety starting to eat away at him. “Is there any way I can help you?” Hokuto asks, continuing to pat her back.

 

“Can we just… pretend this didn’t happen. I feel too gross thinking about it,” Anzu admits, butting her head into Hokuto’s chest. “And let’s just go to Shu’s, see if your jacket is done and ask him to make me my costume. I want to look hot.” She sniffles before rubbing her eyes and nodding. “Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

 

“Are you sure? I can take you home if you want.”

 

“I don't want to go home. I don’t want to be with Mao nor his parents right now,” she says. “Let’s just go to Shu’s and we can discuss what we do afterward.”

 

“If you don’t want to be home we can go to the park, or I can take you to my house and we can play board games,” he tells her as he starts up the engine.

 

“Board games sound nice. I’ll take you up on that offer.” She wraps her arms tightly around Hokuto’s middle as they speed through traffic, finally making it to the shopping plaza. 

 

When they walk through the boutique’s doors, Mika looks up and calls for Shu. He scolds him for yelling in front of customers as his eyes land on Hokuto and Anzu.

 

“I suppose you’re here for that pesky jacket,” he says, turning around and walking over towards a coat rack where jackets are hung to the brim.

 

“Well, there’s something else,” Anzu begins. “I was wondering if you could make me something. If I brought you a reference image of course.”

 

Shu, curious, turns his head around to look at Anzu before his attention returns to finding the pink leather jacket. He makes a triumphant noise when he locates the pink jacket and walks back towards them, beholding it.

 

“What sort of outfit are you requesting?” Shu inquires as Hokuto hands him the rest of the money and Shu gives him a receipt. 

 

“A Halloween costume.” Shu raises an eyebrow at her words. “Nothing gruesome, something cute. From Star Trek.”

 

Mika’s eyes light up at the mention of Star Trek. 

 

“Ah. I’m fairly familiar with the show.” Shu glances at Mika before nodding. “What exactly do you want?”

 

“Uhura’s outfit.”

 

“I can do that,” Shu says. “Fairly easy. We can take your measurements right now if you’d like. You don’t have to pay me the whole amount right away, however, you should give me a deposit right now.” Shu signals to Mika to get his measuring tape. “Take your sweater off, I need accurate measurements.”

 

She does as she’s told and gives her sweater to Hokuto, standing stiffly as Shu wrapped the measuring tape around her chest, waist, and hip, proceeding to take in mind her height and how long the dress would be. 

 

“Alright,” he says, placing his notepad and measuring tape on the counter. I can have it ready a week or two before the thirty-first, is that okay?”

 

“Neat,” Anzu confirms, handing him a deposit.

 

“Whose name should I put this under?”

 

“Anzu.”

 

“Alright.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“Grandma, this is Anzu.”

 

Anzu stares at the elegant lady, absolutely terrified, before smiling and offering her hand. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

 

“She’s too skinny. Where are her hips?”

 

Anzu’s eyes widen at the lady’s comment, her arm drawing back to her side.

 

“Grandma!”

 

“I can’t believe you went and got yourself a girl like this!”

 

“Grandma, she’d just a friend. She’s here to play board games.”

 

“Is that slang for having sex?”

 

“No!” Anzu shrieks, flustered. “I was told there would be Monopoly…”

 

Hokuto’s grandmother raises an eyebrow and sighs. “If that’s the case then we have plenty of more friendly board games.” She leads them to the spacious dining room and sits Anzu down. “Can you get the board games?” 

 

Hokuto nods and asks, “Where are they, again?”

 

“The attic.”

 

“Spooky,” Anzu comments, nervously swinging her legs under the table. Hokuto’s grandmother seats herself at the head of the table. She’s a petite woman, raven black hair pinned back, and Anzu has to admit, she has a stern look. She has no smile lines, and even though she looks to be in her late fifties, Anzu can tell that at one point she must have been breaking the hearts of many men.

 

“What’re your name?” 

 

Anzu, startled, looks at her with a stupid stare. “Pardon?”

 

“What’s your name.”

 

“Anzu, ma’am.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Are you Mrs. Hidaka?” Anzu timidly asks, looking at the tablecloth. “Or his maternal grandmother?”

 

“You may call me Mrs. Hidaka if you desire,” she says, nodding her head in approval. “What about your family? Are they good people?”

 

“Child of divorcees,” Anzu says right off the bat. “You’re free to make assumptions off of that.” Most people who she’d told that usually would stop asking questions there, drawing sudden conclusions.

 

“Although the child of divorcees already sounds like a con, I won’t judge your moral character based on that alone. What else of your parents?”

 

Anzu blinks at her before smiling and saying, “My father owns a business, and my mother is the daughter of a self-made businessman. My father lives in Germany as of now, and my mother up north.”

 

Mrs. Hidaka, a tad bit impressed, nods her head and hums. “You must have had a good upbringing.”

 

“I would have preferred a simpler life. Too scandalous for my liking.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“What of you, ma’am. Someone like yourself must have led a magnificent life.”

 

“I came here at a young age, married young, had a family when I was young as well, and now I’m here.”

 

“Sounds pleasant.”

 

“It was.”

 

“Grandma, are you boring her?” Hokuto asks, entering the dining room with a pile of board games.

 

“She wasn’t,” Anzu says, eyes lighting up. “No way! You have Simon? These are expensive!” Anzu exclaims.

 

“I’ll leave you two then,” Mrs. Hidaka says. “It’s Jeopardy time.”

 

“Those are just reruns,” Hokuto reminds her.

 

“I wish my youth was a rerun,” she mutters as she exits the dining room.

 

“How do you even play Simon?” Anzu asks as Hokuto sits next to her.

 

“Do you want to play right now?”

 

“I don’t know how to play.”

 

Hokuto raises an eyebrow before laughing. “I’ll teach you then.” He opens the box and carefully takes the electronic toy out. “It’s going to show you a color and you’re going to press the button of the same color, then it’s going to show you another color and you have to press it, but you have to follow the order in which it gives it to you. For example, if it shows you red, press red. Then it will show red again and a new color, say yellow. You press the red, then yellow button. If you break the sequence you lose.” He smiles at her and hands Simon to her. “Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose.” Red flashes first, and Anzu is quick in reacting, pressing the red button. The yellow one follows, playing a harmonious musical note. The process continues until the fifth note. Anzu pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. “So it’s a memory game.”

 

“Yeah,” Hokuto tells her. “It’s quite easy for me.”

 

“I suck at memory games. I get too flustered and end up losing.”

 

“Let’s play Monopoly then,” Hokuto advises, putting away Simon and opting for the Monopoly box.

 

There’s a knock on the door and they both look up. “I’ll go get it,” Hokuto says, standing up from his seat.

 

“Alrighty,” Anzu replies, smiling as she finishes setting up the same, claiming the dog token for herself.

 

“Ah. Akehoshi.” 

 

Anzu, curious, makes her way to the front door, met with the ginger boy from her Spanish class.

 

“Oh. It’s the ginger,” Anzu states. “What’s he doing here?”

 

“I wanna ask the same about you,” Subaru replies.

 

“Hokuto promised me Monopoly.” Anzu blinks before looking over at Hokuto. “He’s your friend, I assume.”

 

“More or less,” Hokuto says. “Come in, we were just beginning to play,” Hokuto says, making way for Subaru. “What brings you here today, Akehoshi?”

 

“I wanted help on my homework, but forget that,” Subaru says. “Monopoly sounds way better. I want the racecar!”

 

“I guess I’ll take the top hat,” Hokuto says as they seat themselves at the table.”Does anyone want to be the banker?”

 

“No,” Anzu says. “I hate math.”

 

“Same here,” Subaru agrees. 

 

“I guess I’ll be the banker, seeing as you two don’t like math,” he says. “Maybe I’ll slip myself some bills,” he muses, challenging the other two to oppose him.

 

“That’s not fair!” Subaru exclaims, frowning. 

 

“None of you wanted to be the banker, this is what you get.”

 

“You’re mean,” Anzu mutters.

 

“And you hate math.”

 

“What does that have to do with you being mean?”

 

“If you didn’t hate math then you could have been the banker.”

 

“We haven't even started playing and we’re already fighting,” Subaru muses. “Hokke, I demand my money.”

 

“I bet you’re gonna be bankrupt in the next ten minutes,” Anzu says, smirking. “Hokuto, my money please.”

 

“Wait, I can’t count  _ that  _ fast. I’m dealing bills for three people.”

 

“My dead grandma could go faster than you,” Anzu remarks, holding her head up with her hand. “And she was blind in one eye.”

 

“How?” Subaru asks.

 

“My mother poked her with a pencil,” she bluntly states.

 

“Your mother must’ve been a troublesome child.”

 

“She was seventeen.”

 

“I’m starting to think I wouldn’t like to meet your family,” Hokuto says, passing out the colorful bills.

 

“They’re pretty… unique,” she says, counting her money to make sure Hokuto hadn’t slipped up. “I’m sure they’re good people, it’s just the way I portray them. I only ever tell you about the cons, and incredible stories.”

 

“Might be that.”

 

“I’ll go first,” Anzu declares, taking the dice into her hands and shaking them vigorously before she uncups her hands and lets the dice roll, showing an even eight. “Nice!”

 

“My turn”, Subaru says, rolling a three. He frowns. “I remember why everyone hates this game.”

 

*     * *     *

 

Anzu is right.

 

Subaru does reach bankruptcy in less than ten minutes.

 

“I declare bankruptcy,” he mutters, sighing and sitting back.

 

“I’ve never been able to finish a game of Monopoly. Usually, someone just gives up and I declare myself the winner,” Anzu says. She turns to the ginger and asks, “Are you giving up?”

 

“Yeah. I’m annoyed at this game.”

 

“I declare myself the winner,” Anzu says, throwing down her money onto the board and smirking. “I feel like a kid again. Somewhat,” she smiles, leaning back in her chair.

 

“Do you want to go home or play something else?” Hokuto asks, picking up the game pieces. 

 

“I want to stay longer if that’s okay,” Anzu replies, shyly. “I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome, however.”

 

“You’re allowed to stay as long as you like.” He turns to Subaru and says, “I can help you with your homework now. We can have a study session.”

 

“Sounds neat,” the brunette voices, smiling. “I left my backpack near the coat rack, I’ll go get it.” She stands up and timidly makes her way through the hallway and to the foyer where she finds her floral canvas backpack. She picks it up and turns on her heel, ready to head back to the dining room when something catches her eye.

 

On a small table, next to the coat rack, are multiple picture frames, consisting of photographs of a younger Hokuto. She adoringly smiles, dropping her bag in favor of carefully lifting up a photo to further inspect it.

 

The one in her hands is a photo of Hokuto on his fifth birthday, no smile to be found on his face. He stands in between a younger looking version of his grandmother and a man who looks to be his grandfather. There’s no one else in the photo, it’s a common factor in the rest of the birthday photos.

 

She picks up the one from his seventh birthday where Hokuto stands next to Subaru, party hat balancing off his head, as he throws an arm around Hokuto. This time, his grandparents are in the background.

 

She looks over at his thirteenth birthday to see him, Makoto, and Subaru, and most recently his fifteenth, where all three of them make an appearance. The one next to his fifteenth shows the three boys again, this time wearing black leather jackets, their backs facing the camera to reveal a word on the back, reading  _ Trickstar _ . 

 

Anzu’s eyes scan through all the photographs and notices that in each birthday, Hokuto’s parents are missing.

 

“Anzu?” Anzu jumps and nearly drops the photograph in her hand at the sound of Hokuto’s voice. “I came to get you since you were taking a long time…” Hokuto seems to register what she’s holding. He frowns and sighs, asserting his disapproval.

 

“I didn’t mean to be nosy,” Anzu admits, setting the photo down and hanging her head in shame. “I got curious when I saw it was you in the photos,” she mutters, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking past Hokuto to get to the dining room.

 

Hokuto follows, saying, “It’s alright, it’s just embarrassing to know my grandmother has those photos displayed so openly.” He sees Anzu ignore his words and feels a small pain in his chest.

 

“Subaru,” Anzu speaks up, “did we have homework for Spanish?”

 

“Not that I recall. Do you know if we had anything in math?”

 

“Quadratic equations, just four problems.”

 

“Sounds easy.”

 

“Anzu.”

 

“Yes?” Anzu answers, not looking up from her math homework.

 

“I’m not mad.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I don’t think you’re nosy. You looked like you were enjoying looking at them,” he says, trying to get a better look at Anzu’s face.

 

“What are you talking about?” Subaru asks, his question ignored.

 

“I thought you were adorable,” she admits with a shy smile. “Especially in the one where Subaru’s hugging you.” 

 

“Wait, you mean the photographs?” Subaru inquires. “Was I adorable too?”

 

“If I say yes will you lay off?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Yes. You were adorable as well, Subaru.”

 

“Neat.”

 

They continue to study until the clock strikes six and Hokuto’s grandmother walks in. “I assume they’ll be staying for dinner,” she says. 

 

“If it’s okay with you, Mrs. Hidaka,” Subaru says.

 

“I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your hospitality,” Anzu concurs.

 

“Hokuto, help me in the kitchen. I hope our guests are okay with roast chicken,” she says as she exits the dining room with Hokuto following.

 

“I wish I knew how to cook,” Anzu whispers, cringing at how loud her voice sounds in the new found silence.

 

“I can boil water but that’s pretty much it.”

 

“I once started a fire in my kitchen, trying to warm up milk.”

 

“You’re disastrous.”

 

Subaru and Anzu continue to study, occasionally asking the other for help, until Hokuto resurfaces and announces that dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

 

They begin to clear off the table as Hokuto comes in to set the table.

 

The only thoughts on Anzu’s mind are domestic, and she has to admit, she enjoys this a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely had fun writing the ending of this chapter. When I was writing this a few months ago, I was experimenting with the plot, and I hope you enjoyed. Updates will be slow during the summer, but please don't forget to comment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto and Anzu: Teenage Hormones. Ritsu tell's Anzu the 70s equivalent of "then perish", Mao is a prissy virgin, and Leo get's more screentime than any other character and his name isn't even mentioned.

Dinner at the Hidaka residence ends at around eight.

 

Hokuto’s grandmother retires to her bedroom, leaving Subaru, Anzu, and Hokuto to themselves.

 

They sit in Hokuto’s bedroom, Anzu and Subaru on the bed as Hokuto plays with the Simon toy. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Hokke,” Subaru says, looking over Hokuto’s shoulder and smirking.

 

“I’ve lost hope in that game to be quite honest,” Anzu sighs, frowning. “I don’t like it. It’s mean to me.”

 

“That’s because you don’t have skills” Hokuto retorts, biting his lips as he presses the wrong button. “This game is terrible.”

 

“It’s cause you haven’t any skills,” Anzu replies, smiling as she curls up against Hokuto’s pillows. “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow. Let’s skip.” Subaru raises an eyebrow as Hokuto entertains himself once again. “Actually no, I’m a good child and scared.”

 

“Fuck,” Hokuto curses, setting the toy on the floor beside him and pouting. “I really don’t like this game. How long have I been playing?”

 

“Almost an hour, which reminds me, I have to get home before my mom yells at me again,” Subaru says, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and standing up, patting Anzu’s head. “See you two tomorrow, I’ll see myself out.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you out, it’s too late to walk alone,” Hokuto says. He turns to Anzu and says, “I’ll be right back.” The two boys exit the room, chattering about nonsense as Anzu lets her body hit the mattress. 

 

“It’s almost nine,” she yawns, hugging the pillow to her chest and frowning. Somehow, hugging the pillow prods at a memory of her and Hiyori that sets her off, tears running down her face. Her body isn’t heaving like usual, and instead, she opts for closing her eyes in an effort to stop the stray tears.

 

Hokuto comes up soon after and finds Anzu curled around his pillow, crying.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hokuto asks, closing the door behind him and sitting in front of the bed, pulling strands of stray hair out of Anzu’s puffy face. 

 

“No,” she whispers, shaking her head and burying her face in the pillow. “It’s stupid.”

 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Hokuto asks, patting her head softly. 

 

“Not yet. Mao’s mom is still going to be there,” she says, leaning into Hokuto’s touch. “Just keep doing this a little more, I need validation right now.”

 

“Do you crave human touch? Is that what that is?” Hokuto attempts at a joke. “Sorry, I’m not funny.”

 

“That’s not it,” Anzu says, sitting up and pulling Hokuto up. “Come on, I don’t want to chat like this.” Hokuto sits beside her on the bed and wraps his arm around her as she softly weeps.

 

“You knew deep down it just wasn’t right,” he tells her, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

 

“That’s the thing. I didn’t. I was so stupid and blind, I saw what I wanted to see,” Anzu cries. “I’m so stupid. I’m just a dumb girl in love!” The brunette cries into Hokuto’s shoulder, latching onto his arm and heaving out her worries and sorrows.

 

“Anzu, you are most definitely not stupid!” Hokuto looks down at her and tilts her chin up, looking into her coffee brown eyes. “You’re smart, you take AP classes for the love of God! You’re sassy and sly, you could literally talk someone into trading a paperclip for a house!” Anzu blinks up at him in confusion and continues to listen, her tears starting to dry. “It’s a theory. Off track, sorry. You’re beautiful, and you have your life ahead of you. You’re-what- trilingual or something, and you’re trying to teach our cat Spanish!” Hokuto’s cheeks turn pink and he stutters when he says, “And you’re quite pretty as well.”

 

There’s a noise in the hallway, the sound of a vase breaking, but Anzu could care less when her lips are in harmony with Hokuto’s. Her tears of woe have ceased and instead, she cries from joy. Her heart flutters when one of Hokuto’s hands snakes down to her waist and the other loses itself in Anzu’s hair, tugging her head upwards for stability.

 

When they part they’re both gasping and there’s a sheepish smile on Hokuto’s face. 

 

“S-Sorry about that,” Anzu apologizes, making her way to the edge of the bed before Hokuto snakes his arm around her waist and brings her back, pressing his lips to hers once again. Anzu smiles into the kiss, and so does Hokuto.

 

The bliss doesn’t last long due to Hokuto’s grandmother opening the door and screaming at the sight. “Hokuto Hidaka get yourself off that girl right now!”

 

*     * *     *

 

“I hope what you did to miss dinner was worth it,” Mao scolds as Anzu walks through the door.

 

“Hokuto’s grounded and I’m not allowed to set foot in his house ever again,” she says, a blush crawling on her cheeks. “Make what you want from it.” She sighs and smiles sadly at Mao. “I have a favor to ask of you, by the way.”

 

“It depends on what it is. It’s a school night,” Mao responds, putting his book down in favor of looking over at Anzu.

 

“I need you to tell me everything is going to be alright.” Anzu makes her way towards the armchair Mao had been seated at. “Please.”

 

Mao’s startles when he sees the tears stream down Anzu’s flushed face. “What happened?” Mao asks in a panic. “Did he do something to you?”

 

“I kissed him,” Anzu whispers, wrapping her arms around Mao and crying into his shoulder. Every now and then she gasps for a breath and continues to sob. “I kissed him and he kissed me back!”

 

The front door opens, letting in the night breeze. “I’m home,” Ritsu calls from the foyer. When he hears Anzu crying he pokes his head into the living room. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I thought you and Hiyori were still dating,” Mao insists, refusing to believe the brunette had actually hooked up with Hokuto. It backfires, however, as the mention of Hiyori sends Anzu into a messier spectacle. 

 

“Maa-kun,” Ritsu scolds, setting the bag he’d been carrying on the coffee table. “Don’t ask her that, she’s obviously hurting.”

 

“She couldn’t have been hurting that much if she moved onto Hokuto,” Mao mumbles, glaring at Ritsu.

 

“What do you mean?” Ritsu asks, scandalized. 

 

“I kissed him,” Anzu sobs, reaching out for Ritsu. “Comfort me. Mao’s no good.”

 

“Of course he’s no good. Mao’s a prissy virgin,” Ritsu says, enveloping Anzu in a hug. “I got you waffles, I was at the diner.”

 

“Did Makoto make them?” Anzu sniffles, resting her head on Ritsu’s shoulder. 

 

“No, he had the night off. However,” Ritsu says as he runs his fingers through her hair, “I made sure they had the second best cook make them.”

 

“They’re not Makoto’s,” Anzu whimpers, shivering. “I want Makoto’s waffles or else I’m not eating,” she whispers, butting her head into Ritsu’s shoulder. 

 

“Then starve,” Ritsu says. “If you don’t eat then you’re going to make yourself dinner, otherwise you’re going to starve all night.”

 

“Ritsu! You can’t say that!” Mao exclaims as Anzu starts to vigorously shake.

 

Ritsu frowns, peering down at Anzu. “Hey, are you crying?”

 

“Of course I fucking am,” Anzu sobs, wiping the tears from her face as Ritsu frowned at her. 

 

“I’ll cuddle you tonight then,” Ritsu yawns, patting her head. “I’m sleepy.”

 

Anzu sniffles before saying, “I’d feel dirtier than I do now if I slept in the same room as a guy.” She wraps her arms around herself and hangs her head, whimpering.

 

“You really shouldn't,” Mao says. “It’d be stupid if you did.”

 

Ritsu shrugs and says, “I’ll sleep out here if you want, or I could just slip into Mao’s bed.” He sticks his tongue out at a flustered Mao.

 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

 

“You are, but we wouldn’t want you any other way.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“We’re late!”

 

“It’s not my fault someone used up the bobby pins!”

 

Ritsu peacefully eats his Corn flakes as Anzu yells at Mao.

 

“Cut your hair or buy your own pins!” Anzu screeches, putting two slices of bread in the toaster. “That’s my money you’re throwing out!” She pouted as she sat atop the counter, swinging her legs and letting her platform heels hit the cupboards. 

 

Mao walks into the kitchen, pinning his bangs up with Anzu’s bobby pins. “Fine, I’ll pay you back,” he says as he pours milk into a bowl. Anzu cringes as he pours the cereal afterward. 

 

“That’s gross. You’re gross,” Anzu whines, glaring at the cereal bowl. “Who raised you?”

 

“Obviously his mother,” Ritsu interjects, staring down at his own bowl. “She’s gross too.”

 

“Can we stop talking about my mother?” Mao asks, spooning the cereal into his mouth.

 

“His dad is weird too. Socks and sandals,” Ritsu says instead, eyeing Mao.

 

“Gross,” Anzu agrees.

 

“Like your parents are any better,” Mao retorts.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

The three of them finish their breakfast and rush to the Impala, already five minutes late for school.

 

*     * *     *

 

“Leave me alone,” Anzu huffs, quickening her pace as Kaoru follows her. She was already late for Biology, and it didn’t help that he was following her.

 

“Come on, it’s not like you aren’t going to be late,” Kaoru insists. “We can hang out-”

 

Anzu turns on her heel to glare at Kaoru and snaps with, “Is your skull that thick that it can’t process the meaning of a two letter word? Do I have to put it in a way a simpleton like you would understand?” She looks up at the blond before huffing. “ It’s when you ask daddy for a new car and he says you can’t have one. He usually says ‘no’. Sound familiar? Or are you more of a momma’s boy?” She crosses her arms over chest and aggressively taps the tip of her shoes on the tiled floor.

 

Kaoru stares at her, befuddled, and choking on his words. “One date,” he finally gets out. “One date and I’ll stop.”

 

“Fuck off to Yakima and I’ll consider,” she replies, continuing to walk to her class.

 

“That’s all I need.”

 

“I didn’t say I’d agree, Danny Boy,” she says as she turns to glance at him. 

 

“Give me a chance and I’ll be your knight in shining armor,” Kaoru says, grasping her arm and making her abruptly stop.

 

She yanks back her arm and says, “Careful, Danny Boy, word on the street is I’m more into princesses.” Anzu walks down the hallway, a smug look on her face as she struts into Biology ten minutes late.

 

“Better late than ever,” the teacher mutters from his desk, reading a book. 

 

“Suppose so, sir,” she whispers under her breath and sits down next to her lab partner, a redheaded boy who had been assigned to her just the other day, apparently only just returning to school.

 

“You’re here,” the boy observes with a smile. “And late. What happened?”

 

“A man whored himself out to me and wouldn’t take no for an answer,” she sighs as she takes her seat. “So I told ol’ Danny Boy to fuck off to Yakima. Half of these idiots don’t know where that is.”

 

“I don’t know where that is,” the boy confesses, frowning.

 

“Cause you’re an idiot,” Anzu huffs.

 

“Shut up in the back,” the teacher calls out. 

 

“Only if you’ll actually teach us, I’m pretty sure the only thing I’ve learned so far is how the smokers get away with rolling those joints in here!” Anzu retorts, raising laughter from the class. “Besides, your lack of teaching is resulting in my deprivation of an education.”

 

“Is your brain full of rot?” He stands up and with a slam of his fist on the desk, demands an answer.

 

“Guess so, sir,” Anzu replies, abruptly standing up slamming her own fist. “Who knew your class could make my head rotten,” she shrugs. 

 

“Say one more thing and I’m sending you to the principal.”

 

Anzu raises an eyebrow and smirks before deliberately saying, “One. More. Thing.”

 

“Go!” 

 

Anzu slings her bag over her shoulder and huffs dramatically. She offers a wave to her lab partner, and reminds herself to remember his name, before she points a finger at the teacher and mockingly says, “You’ll rue the day, sir.”

 

“I’ve heard worse threats, better luck next time, kid,” the teacher says, holding out a note that dictates to any wandering teacher where Anzu is headed.

 

She stops at the door and turns to face the class. “Farewell, fellow mush-brained students!” She takes a step out into the hallway before the door is slammed behind her and she’s exposed to the quietness of the hallway.

 

The brunette wanders the halls, avoiding her final destination. There’s no order and she hates it. Anzu’s usually not one to ignore the rules, but in this case, she really didn’t care. She looks up at the clock in the hallway and groans when she notices there’s over half an hour left of class, sliding down the lockers and bringing her knees to her chest.

 

“Anzu?”

 

Anzu turns to the sound of her name, and immediately her stomach drops. Hokuto stands just a couple steps from her, holding two heavy boxes. 

 

“What are you doing?” Hokuto inquires, grunting as he sets the boxes down and sits next to her.

 

“Not what I’m supposed to,” she says, handing him the note. “I got in trouble and was supposed to the principal’s office.”   
  


Hokuto curiously looks at her. “You got in trouble? You? You’re the most well-behaved person I know,” he insists, putting his hand on her shoulder.

 

“You don’t know me, Hokuto,” she says, digging her palms into her eyes. “Don’t go saying stupid stuff like that,” she mutters. “I’m not well behaved, last night should have proven your idea of me wrong.”

 

Hokuto’s face flushes at the mention of the previous night. “I hope I didn’t trouble you, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience your beautiful mind with my problems,” he whispers, pulling out a cherry lollipop from the pocket of his pink leather jacket. Anzu, at the sight of the lollipop, regains some of her confidence. “Do you want one? I think I have another one.” He swiftly takes out another lollipop, this one being butterscotch. 

 

Anzu unwraps the lollipop and pops it into her mouth, smiling. “You look hot in that jacket,” she says, relishing in the sweet taste of the lollipop. Hokuto, on the contrary, chokes on his lollipop as his cheeks flush red at her words. “I knew a girl who liked wearing pink,” she admits, looking down at the tiled floor of the hallway as she blushes a soft red. 

 

“Was she your friend?” Hokuto innocently asks, sucking on his lollipop in embarrassment, avoiding her line of sight.

 

Anzu looks at him and cocks her head before turning to look ahead. “No. Not exactly. My mom thought we were best friends,” she says. “I made out with her behind the science wing of my old school,” Anzu says, finding a sudden interest in the floor.

 

“O-Oh,” Hokuto whispers. “I-I didn’t know you liked girls…”

 

“I like boys too,” Anzu quickly says, sensing a sudden discomfort. “Don’t think you’re an exception,” she teases. She lets her head fall into her waiting hands and groans. “I’m such a mess. You probably don’t even like me and here I am, telling you my life story.”

 

“You’re quirky, let’s get that straight,” Hokuto says, holding his lollipop in his hand and inspecting it. “Love that about you, I’ll admit. Your sexual orientation doesn’t make you a mess, it’s just a part of who you are, and you should embrace it. No shame,” he tells her, entwining their fingers together halfway through his speech.

 

“Geez, you’re awfully nice,” Anzu whispers, looking down at their entwined fingers. “Gentleman too, eh?” Anzu laughs softly, and they sit there on the cold tiled floor on Thursday morning. “What were you even doing with those boxes?”

 

“Club activities,” Hokuto answers. “I guess I should probably get back to those.” He groans as he attempts to sit up, but gives up and slumps back against the lockers. “I’m much more comfortable here with you.”

 

“Come along, Ponds. Or should I say ‘Pond’, since you’re only one person,” Anzu says, standing up and pulling Hokuto up as well.

 

“Why do you insist on ‘Pond’? What does it even mean?” Hokuto inquires, dusting himself off and picking up his boxes once again. “Can’t you call me something normal? Like, ‘love’?”

 

“I’m not normal, you know it,” she replies, taking a box from him. “I’ll think of what to call you, but for now, come along, Pond!” Anzu exclaims, spinning around the hallway. 

 

“You don’t know where we’re going,” he reminds her, shaking his head with a smile.

 

“Then you best tell me, Hokuto,” Anzu says, looking past Hokuto. “Hokuto-”

 

“What are you two doing out of class?”

 

“Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is bitchy, Hokuto made Shakespeare quake, Mao is just Mao, Ritsu is confused, Izumi makes out with a redhead, and Anzu's brother visits.

“Mom is fucking with me at this point,” Anzu groans, sitting across from the most annoying person she’s had the displeasure of encountering.

 

“You’re right, she just doesn’t like you,” her younger brother says, sipping from his chocolate milkshake. Tooru, clad in glasses and a simple t-shirt, stares at his older sister in disgust. “She doesn’t like me either, which is why I’m here,” he mutters, pulling a face.

 

“What did you even do this time?” Anzu inquires, drinking her warm glass of milk. She squints at him and smirks. “I bet you did some stupid shit like putting your turtle on your skateboard again.”

 

“Earl died the second time!” Tooru replies, grimacing at the memory. “Mom wouldn’t let me get another turtle,” he mutters, crossing his arms and pouting. “Totally not fair.”

 

“That was completely fair!” Anzu scolds. “You killed your turtle and expect another one? Lives aren’t to be played with, Tooru,” she lectures him, reaching over the table to pat his head. “Now finish that up so we can get going.”

 

“You’re leaving already?” Makoto asks, drying his hands on his trousers. “I just got off work-” Makoto seems to notice the younger boy. “Who is this?”

 

“No one, don’t worry about it,” Anzu assures him, pushing Tooru towards the door.

 

“I am someone!” Tooru shrieks, clutching onto Anzu’s arm. “I’m her brother,” he tells Makoto. He turns to Anzu and glares at her. “No wonder Mommy says you’re a hussy-”

 

“You're not allowed to say things like that in public!” Anzu hisses, shoving his shoulder and gritting her teeth.

 

“Why is your brother here?” Makoto inquires, smiling awkwardly. 

 

“He did something, I’m sure of it,” Anzu replies, sighing.

 

“I got suspended from school.”

 

“Oh my god,” Anzu mutters, anger flaring in her cheeks. “I’m taking you to Mao’s house and you’re going to stay there until mom says otherwise.”

 

“Can I still come over?” Makoto timidly asks, intimidated by Anzu’s fury.

 

“Oh fuck!” Anzu exclaims, receiving stares. “I totally forgot about that. It’s Saturday, Star Trek. Great,” she says, frowning. “Hokuto’s coming over in a bit to help me study, but we can work something out,” she says with a pained smiled.

 

“You still watch Star Trek?” Tooru inquires, smirking.

 

“Fuck off, will you?”

 

“I’m telling Mommy.”

 

“‘Mommy’ doesn’t care, which is why she sent you here with me.”

 

The three of them exit the diner and are met with the night breeze. “It’s cold,” Anzu says, instantly regretting wearing a halter top and skirt. “That’s October for you. Cold.”

 

“Do you want my jacket?” Makoto asks, shedding his coat and handing it to Anzu.

 

“Yeah, I appreciate it,” Anzu mutters, relishing in the newfound warmth. “I can’t wait to see what happens,” Anzu says, turning around to face Makoto and continuing to walk, only this time, backward. “I forgot where we’d left off on to be quite honest.”

 

“You’re still on about that?” Tooru asks, glaring at Anzu. “Star Trek is lame, face it. It’s all about Star Wars now.” 

 

They stop at the corner of a street and look both ways before crossing. Even though the sun has set, Palm Springs is still lively with its nightlife. Anzu swears she even sees Izumi make out with a redheaded girl. 

 

“Isn’t that Sena?” Anzu asks, pointing to Izumi across the street, walking hand-in-hand with who she assumes to be a girl.

 

“I think so,” Makoto says, squinting to get a better look. “He wasn’t at the diner today, kinda weird of him.”

 

“Let’s leave him, I don’t want to think of him too much,” Anzu declares, latching onto Makoto’s arm and pulling him down the street. “Keep up, Tooru!” Anzu calls as her younger brother doesn’t budge. “Hurry up or I’m leaving you behind!”

 

“Leave me,” he calls back, walking at his own pace. “Leave me and see what Mommy says.”

 

Anzu frowns as she waits for him to catch up. “You’re, like, twelve, I think you should stop calling her that,” she says, ruffling his hair. “Hurry up. Makoto and I don’t want to be late, and if we miss even a minute of the episode, I won’t hesitate to leave without you next time.” She turns around and her grip on Makoto’s arm tightens.

 

Tooru follows in step, muttering, “You’ve left me before, it wouldn’t make a difference.”

 

The rest of the way to Mao’s house has Anzu and Makoto singing aloud into the night, unfazed by the fact that people are staring at them in the ways people tend to do. They sing to their heart’s content,  _ Take A Chance On Me _ ,  _ Fernando _ , even  _ Suzy-Hang-Around _ . They’re going through an ABBA phase.

 

Hokuto’s waiting, leaning on his motorcycle when they get there, balancing an unlit cigarette between his fingers. Makoto and Anzu’s terrible singing catches his attention, and he turns around, a smile gracing his face.

 

“Does your grandma now you’re out?” Anzu calls from down the street, her loud voice ringing through the silent night. “Smoking the stick of the devil himself?”

 

“She doesn’t need to know!” Hokuto yells back, his smile growing larger.

 

“What a bad boy you are!” Anzu calls, accompanied by a laugh. 

 

“Not as bad as when I’m with you!”

 

“Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?”

 

“I do bite my thumb,” Hokuto says, smiling. “And I’ll bite thy lips and capture thee in a gentle embrace,” he whispers as Anzu nears.

 

“Gross, that’s my sister,” Tooru says, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Ignore him, he’s not important,” Anzu whispers, smiling. “I see Shakespeare has paid off well, you’re a romantic.”

 

“Did he say sister-”

 

“Not important,” Anzu interrupts, biting the inside of her cheek. “I forgot to tell you Makoto was coming over,” she says. 

 

“I don’t mind him being here,” Makoto says, walking past them and up to the door. Hokuto raises an eyebrow and looks at Anzu

 

“It’s Star Trek night, isn’t it?” Hokuto asks, nodding in certainty.

 

“Yeah, I said we could study but, well, Star Trek!” Anzu exclaims. “Tooru go inside, tell Mao to make you a sandwich or something.”

 

“I don’t like Mao.”

 

“I don’t care. Ritsu’s in there, he’ll show you some illegal shit or something,” Anzu says, pushing the young boy towards the porch.

 

“What kind of illegal things?” Hokuto asks as Tooru walks up to the porch, only to look back at them once before walking inside. 

 

“I don’t know, probably a ferret.”

 

“I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

“You really shouldn’t have.”

 

Hokuto and Anzu burst out into laughter as they walk inside. Makoto’s sitting on one of the couches as Tooru annoys Ritsu and Mao sits at the dining table.

 

“Who are you?” Ritsu asks, glaring at the younger boy.

 

“Tooru.”

 

“Tooru is younger and shorter, you’re not him,” Ritsu says, waving him off and turning his attention to the television, frowning. “And he’s more annoying. And bad. Tooru is a bad kid.”

 

“I’m not bad!” Tooru exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. “Ritsu’s being mean to me!” Tooru whines.

 

“Am not!” Ritsu whines louder. “Shut up you munchkin!” 

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“Sorry,” Ritsu says, holding out his hand just a few inches above Tooru’s head, “you must be this tall for your opinion to be valid.”

 

“Ritsu, be nice,” Anzu says as she enters the living room. “He’s annoying, I know, but we have to be nice.”

 

“We don’t  _ have  _ to,” Ritsu says, shrugging. “Just saying. It’s not like your witch of a mother is here.”

 

“Mommy isn’t a witch,” Tooru says, sticking his tongue out at Ritsu. “Y’all just make her fucking  mad.”

 

Ritsu and Anzu stare at each other, then direct their disgust towards Tooru.

 

“Where did you learn that type of language?” Anzu asks, clutching at her top’s collar. 

 

“What do you mean?” Tooru timidly asks, averting his gaze and finding a sudden interest in the floor. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Anzu walks over to him and aggressively taps her foot. “Don’t act like you’re some idiot,” she sternly says. “I know for a fact that before I left you weren’t saying stuff like that.”

 

“I have to say, the Tooru I know wouldn’t say stuff like that,” Ritsu adds, shaking his head.

 

“I’m twelve, I’ll be thirteen in a week, I can say what I want!”

 

“Just don’t say ‘y’all’! You were raised better than that!” Anzu exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Tooru.

 

“You’re unbelievable,” Tooru says. “I can’t believe you got mad at me for a conjunction.” He sighs and fails to avoid a hug from Anzu.

 

“You’re stupid,” she bluntly says, patting his cheek softly and laughing. “You can’t even realize when we’re pulling your leg.”

 

“We were?” Ritsu asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Be quiet,” Makoto says, sitting up cross-legged on the couch. “I can’t hear.”

 

“It’s on a commercial break,” Hokuto observes. 

 

“I know,” Makoto admits, giving a shy smile. 

 

Anzu glances at the TV and frowns, saying, “I want ice cream now.”

 

“It’s eight.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

“The TV says Baskin-Robbins is open until nine,” Anzu says. “I want some ice cream.” She turns to look at the television and frowns. “But Star Trek…”

 

“I want to stay and watch,” Makoto concurs, draping a blanket over himself.

 

“I’m too sleepy to go,” Ritsu says as Mao enters the living room. “And Mao won’t go cause he’s gonna cuddle me.”

 

“I’m gonna  _ what _ ?”

 

“Tooru, you go,” Anzu says, pulling two twenties out of her shirt pocket.

 

“Why?” Tooru questions her. “I don’t know where I’d be going, I just got here today,” he protests, glaring at Anzu’s outstretched hand.

 

“I’ll go with him,” Hokuto offers, taking the money from the brunette’s outstretched hand. “After all,” Hokuto says as he pats Tooru’s shoulder, “I guess this would be the time to get to know your younger brother.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“Why do you like her?” Tooru asks, frowning as he waits in the long line at Baskin-Robbins.

 

Hokuto, hands buried in the pocket of his hoodie, looks down at Tooru questionably. “Who? Anzu?” Tooru glumly nods, shivering as the night breeze brushes against him. He stares ahead at the customers who’d had the fortune of being enveloped in the warmth the ice cream parlor offered. Hokuto chuckles before shuffling forward just an inch. “Well, for starters, she’s funny. Charming, if you will. She has this sort of charisma to her. She’s a great friend.”

 

Tooru raises an eyebrow, the cold feeling long forgotten as Hokuto’s words echo in his head. “Friend?” He turns his head to look at Hokuto. “You two are only friends?” Tooru laughs softly before shaking his head. “I may be twelve, but I know I’m not  _ that _ stupid,” he tells him. “I got most of what Dad had to offer, and Anzu got Mommy’s genes. That’s why I’m way smarter than her.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hokuto asks. “She’s quite smart,” he tells him, “Anzu takes advanced courses,” he boasts, a small blush crawling on his cheeks.

 

“She’s stupid when it comes to social skills. She lacks basic human etiquette,” Tooru explains as they advance, slowly getting closer to the warmth. He hesitates for a bit before contradicting himself by saying, “But she’s smart academically.” The brunette turns to face the taller boy before he quips, “Anyone would be lucky to marry her intelligence. Otherwise, they’re stuck with her quirkiness.”

 

“You have mixed opinions over your sister,” Hokuto points out. “I hope you’re not giving me your blessing to make a move on her or anything like that because that’s weird in general.”

 

“Well,” Tooru starts, averting his gaze to the ground, “I’m her brother, so in a sense, I care about her. I know she doesn’t need people to dictate who she chooses to be with, but I’d still kinda want a say in who this person is.” Tooru stares Hokuto in the eye fiercely when he says, “So you better not hurt her.” 

 

“I won’t, and like I said, we’re only friends,” Hokuto insists. He hums in curiosity as he asks, “Why are you so protective of her relationships anyway?”

 

Tooru, finding himself in a corner, reluctantly says, “A while ago, before Hiyori, she was involved with someone who ended up hurting her. If I’m being honest, I think she only got together with Hiyori to cover up that mishap.”

 

“Whoever hurt her, he must have broken her badly enough to seek solace in another relationship like that.”

 

“Yeah, he… did,” he whispers, uneasy about his words. “But it’s all in the past, so we can only hope she learns from her mistakes and chooses someone wisely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been two months. I haven't had access to a computer or anything 'cause the one I have right now sucks and it just sucked the motivation out of me. I'm getting a new one by the end of this year, so but bear with me until then.
> 
> Please leave me some lovely comments, I do read each and everyone and it's a good way to get me motivated.
> 
> Also, I just started my sophmore year so that should be enough said about scheduling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies. And it's not 'cause of finals.

Anzu bites her lip as she fidgets with the straps of her canvas bag. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asks, cleaning the counter as Izumi chats with the boy from her Biology class. 

 

“I don’t know what to do,” she replies, catching her head in her hands. “I have to go to a funeral the day after tomorrow, but there aren’t any flights.” Her skirt suddenly feels too short and she shrinks in on herself, frowning.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Makoto says, patting her shoulder.

 

“It was just my aunt, Keiko,” Anzu replies, shrugging. “She got really sick or something,” she whispers, looking up at Makoto. “ My mom is making me come back home for the service,” she explains. “I’ll take Tooru with me, but I’m spending the weekend up north.”

 

“How are you getting there? And back?” Makoto asks, leaning over the counter, listening to her dilemma.

 

“My cousin is driving us,” she says, groaning. “She’s coming from Albuquerque and doesn’t trust planes. I guess it’s a win on both our parts. Although I don’t want to hear her moan about her dead mother. No one liked my aunt,” she mutters, kicking her legs under the counter.

 

“You just trash talked your dead aunt, is that safe?” Makoto asks. “Or smart?”

 

“It’s Anzu,” Izumi interrupts, seating himself on the stool next to hers, bringing the redhead along with him. “When is she ever smart?”

 

“Aunt Keiko was a bitch,” Anzu says, rolling her eyes. She focuses on the redhead and hums. “You’re the guy from my Biology class,” she realizes, blinking. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance outside of school,” she mutters, bowing her head slightly and looking at Makoto once again. “She was mean to me when I was little! She wouldn’t let me play with my cousins because I was dirty, according to her.”

 

“Your aunt does sound like a bitch,” Izumi concurs. 

 

“And racist, she was fucking racist,” Anzu says, taking a sip from her glass of apple juice. “Hypocritical, when you think of it. She’s- was half Japanese, married a white man, and her children are a quarter Japanese, yet she won’t let her Japanese niece rub elbows together with her children?”

 

“Wait, so is your mother half as well?” Makoto asks, curious. 

 

Anzu looks at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and sighing. “My grandfather had an affair. “ At the look of shock on Makoto’s face, Anzu laughs. “Honey, you know not to expect anything normal from my family.” Anzu groans and lets her head thump on the counter.

 

“Is she okay? She looks like an emotional mess,” Izumi comments, turning to look at a worried Makoto. The redhead makes his way closer to her, ready to poke her until Izumi’s booming voice startles him. “Leo, don’t do that, she’ll hit you.”

 

“I won’t hit him, I haven't the energy to even lift up a pinky,” she says, voice muffled. “I’m too exhausted to even complain about Stupid Sena,” she whines, lifting her head up. “If I wanted to even formulate one complaint, I’d at least need ten minutes worth of energy!”

 

“You just wasted some of it complaining about complaining about me,” Izumi counters, flicking her forehead. 

 

“It’s easier to do so when I don’t know it,” Anzu replies, yawning. She sits up and stretches her arms over her head, humming a tune. “Stupid Sena’s always judging me, I hate it.” 

 

“I’m not stupid,” he counters, frowning. “If anything, I’m smarter than you.’

 

“You keep believing that, darling,” she says, shrugging.

 

“Up north where?” Izumi’s friend asks, trying to lighten the mood. “Upstate?”

 

“Yeah, it’s more breezy. I won’t miss southern California or anyone else,” she admits.

 

“Hey,” Makoto protests, frowning. 

 

“Sorry. I’ll only miss Makoto. That’s it,” Anzu corrects herself, nodding. “Sounds about right.”

 

*     *     *     *

 

“So Sherry, how’s Arizona?” Anzu asks, sitting in the backseat of Sherry Tyler’s cherry red Toyota. 

 

“It’s New Mexico,” Sherry corrects her, looking back, green eyes hidden behind her purple sunglasses. “I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

 

“Guess I didn’t care enough,” Anzu mutters as Sherry’s long, blonde hair manages to slap her face. “New Mexico, huh. Never thought you’d ever live there,” she whispers, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Cause it has ‘Mexico’ in it,” Anzu calmly replies, looking out the window and remembering the long conversations her aunt and uncle would have at the dinner table whenever she'd have to stay over.

 

“I’m not my mother,” Sherry says, and pauses. “If it makes you feel any better, you were really cool when we were younger.”

 

“No, Sherry, it doesn’t help,” Anzu tells her, rolling down the window and sticking her head out. 

 

Sherry sighs and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her purse. She lets go of the wheel to light one and inhales deeply, blowing the smoke out the window.

 

Tooru, scandalized, turns to look at his older sister, from the front seat, pleading to switch places. 

 

Anzu, however, lets the secondhand smoking drift her off to a dreamless sleep

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally able to update more frequently. Happy holidays, I failed my finals.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint Tea can see through your soul, Anzu and Arashi reunite, and Tooru is just... Tooru.

Sherry stops in front of the small four-story townhouse just south of the bridge. There’s a woman waiting outside, back straight and caramel hair tied up in a ponytail. She’s smiling. That’s a first. 

 

Anzu hops out the car and stalks down the pathway to her awaiting mother.

 

“Welcome back!” Anzu’s mother greets, holding her arms out to embrace her daughter. Anzu, however, doesn’t comply and instead opts for walking straight through the door, taking her shoes off in the foyer. The family dog, a brown Cocker Spaniel named Mint Tea, scurries from her nest of coats next to the coat rack to greet her.

 

“Long time no see, buttercup,” Anzu says, smiling down at the hyper dog. She crouches down and Mint Tea fails to lick her face and instead opts for headbutting Anzu’s chin. “Did you guard the house while I was gone?” Mint Tea barks and wags her tail, almost as if she’s answering her. “Good girl,” Anzu mutters, patting her head. She stands up and walks back outside to grab her suitcase. Tooru is being smothered by their mother, crushed in a hug and peppered with kisses on his forehead. She’s never had a memory of her mother being that caring with her.

 

“See you at the funeral,” Anzu says as she slams the trunk door closed, holding out a hand for Sherry to shake.

 

“I thought I was staying with you guys-”

 

“No,” Anzu shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders. “There’s a hotel that’s only a ten-minute drive. Good luck, we mourn your loss,” Anzu says, ushering Sherry into her car. “Bye-bye,” she chants, turning on her heel and walking past her mother and brother, slamming the front door closed, knowing well her mother will tire in about ten more minutes. 

 

Mint Tea follows her up the stairs as the brunette struggles with her large suitcase. Anzu takes a break when she reaches the second floor, catching her breath for a few seconds before she once again begins her trek. Mint Tea sits beside her, looking up at Anzu with curiosity. “How’ve you been holding up?” Anzu asks, reaching to scratch Mint Tea behind her floppy ears. The Cocker Spaniel leans into the gesture and barks. “I’ve been okay myself. I met a boy. He’s nice. And he’s got a motorbike, looks good in a leather jacket.” Mint Tea looks up at her, paying close attention. Anzu blushes and huffs, laughing off her sudden rush of embarrassment. “But he’s not my- we aren’t dating. We’re only friends,” she mutters, looking into Mint Tea’s unshifting eyes.

 

Anzu whines as her stomach churns. “I can’t believe I’ve just told you this,” she whispers, shaking her head. Mint Tea barks in agreement. “I have not yet told anyone… which reminds me, I should call Arashi and tell him I’m back in the city.” At the mention of the blond’s name, Mint Tea jumps up and barks enthusiastically. Anzu takes this sudden burst of excitement as motivation to continue her journey to the fourth floor, also known as the attic. But first, she needs to drop off her stuff on the third floor, where her bedroom is.

 

She lugs her suitcase behind her as Mint Tea hops up the stairs. With a just a few more tugs, she’s made it to the third floor. “Finally,” she huffs, setting her suitcase down and rolling it down the hallway. Her bedroom is at the end of the hall, one of the smallest rooms in the house. She stares at the new brass knob and cocks her head in confusion. “Why does my room need a key?” Anzu asks herself, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll bug mom later,” she insists, nodding her head and leaving her suitcase by the monstera plant set neatly on the table. 

 

At the end of the hallway is a door that opens to the third-floor balcony and Anzu remembers just how much Mint Tea loves napping on the lounge chairs out there. She heads back down the stairs and into the kitchen to get grab a quick snack before she ventures into the city. Her plan to get a snack is foiled by her mother already pouring herself a glass of wine.

 

“It’s noon,” Anzu declares, standing in the doorway. 

 

“So?” 

 

Anzu glares at her. “Already getting drunk, Nao?” Her mother tenses at the sound of her name.

 

“Where are my manners? Care for a glass?” Nao inquires, offering her daughter the bottle of red wine with a glare.

 

“No. I don’t drink. And even if I did, I’d go for Tequila, just like Dad.” Nao Hinata grimaces at the mention of her ex-husband. 

 

“Go along then,” her mother murmurs before practically chugging the wine. 

 

“I am, don’t worry,” Anzu says with the roll of her eyes. She turns on her heel before remembering the key. “When I come back, I expect the key to my room.” 

 

She walks out of the kitchen and heads to the foyer to retrieve her shoes when she’s stopped by Tooru. 

 

“You’re leaving already?” Tooru questions, sitting next to Mint Tea’s makeshift bed.

 

“The fuck are you doing down there?” Anzu startles, looking at him. Tooru tightens his grip on Anzu’s raincoat, the one she hadn’t bothered to bring to Palm Springs. 

 

“I’m hiding from Mommy,” he admits, trembling.

 

“And for what? You’re her favorite,” Anzu tells him with a roll of her eyes.

 

“She gets scary when she drinks…” Tooru trails off, looking down at the floor. “She usually doesn’t come to the foyer, so I just stay here.”

 

Anzu frowns as she nods. 

 

“Where are you going?” Tooru inquires, looking for a change of subject.

 

“To Arashi’s house,” she replies. 

 

“Can I come with you?”

 

Anzu’s about to tell him to fuck off. About to. She sees the fear in her little brother’s eyes, the way his body is shaking, and she gives in.

 

“Hurry up, but bring some money, I’m taking Bart and don’t want to end up being stranded because I didn’t have enough money to buy both of our tickets.” Tooru nods and stands up, rummaging through his coat for some change. He pulls out a ten and Anzu nods, taking ahold of his hand and walking out of the house and down the street to catch the bus that’ll take them to the Embarcadero. 

 

*     * *     *

 

“Honey, honey,” Anzu sings as she knocks on the door, smiling widely as she waits to see her best friend, Arashi Narukami. 

 

“What-” Arashi stops when he sees Anzu. “You’re back!” Arashi exclaims, enveloping the brunette in a bone-crushing hug. 

 

“Nearly kill me,” Anzu gasps for air, patting Arashi’s back. “I’d heard about you before-”

 

“Are you seriously quoting ABBA?” Arashi inquires, his grip on the petite brunette loosening. “The first words you say to me upon your return are song lyrics? Seriously?” Arashi pouts and leans against the doorway.

 

“Sorry,” Anzu mutters, poking his cheek. “I missed you a lot, though,” she says, leaning back. 

 

Arashi peers at the boy behind Anzu and raises his eyebrow. “Why’d you bring him?”

 

“Don’t be rude,” Anzu says, lightly punching his arm. “You know Tooru,” she insists, looking behind to catch a glimpse of her younger brother staring at the wall. She turns to look at Arashi and says, “Are you just gonna leave me out here? In the hallway? Where your gross neighbors can see me?”

 

Arashi rolls his eyes and steps aside, chuckling at Anzu’s behavior. “Come inside then. I think my neighbors got grosser while you were gone.” 

 

Anzu walks in, latching onto Tooru’s wrist and pulling him inside the apartment. She toes off her shoes and flicks Tooru’s forehead when he forgets. Arashi laughs.

 

“I’m back yet there’s no banquet?” Anzu asks, clutching at her heart and shaking her head. “I’m deeply offended, Narukami,” she says, turning to face him. “No welcome party for your queen?”

 

“I’m the only queen in this home,” Arashi corrects, patting her head.

 

“My bad,” she mutters, sitting on the couch. “Where’re your parents?” Anzu asks as Arashi makes his way to the kitchen.

 

He dodges the question.“Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea?”

 

“It’s like you don’t know me anymore,” Anzu whines. 

 

“You’ve been gone for some time now, can you blame me?” Arashi calls. “Cold milk or warm milk?”

 

“Cold, just like your welcome.”

 

“Mean.” The refrigerator door opens. “Does he want anything?” Arashi asks.

 

“Doubt it,” Anzu replies, looking over at Tooru who’s perched on the armrest. “Poor thing’s shaken up, look at him,” she observes. “Do you want anything?”

 

“No,” Tooru deadpans, glaring at Anzu.

 

“What’s with that sour attitude? You were the one that wanted to come, I didn’t drag you,” she tells him. “Now cool if before I  _ send  _ you home.”

 

*     * *     *

 

It’s almost six when the sun sets.

 

“It’s dark now,” Anzu says, looking out Arashi’s window. It’s just the both of them talking in Arashi’s room. After one of Tooru’s outbursts, Anzu had made him stay put in the living room.

 

“Are you going to be okay walking home?” Arashi asks as he drinks his glass of water.

 

“Doubt it,” Anzu quickly admits. She bites her lip and shyly looks up at Arashi. “Is your brother home?” The blond shakes his head, taking another sip. “Bummer,” Anzu sighs, pouting. 

 

“He left his car though,” Arashi tells her, smirking. “And I’m not so bad a driver.”

 

“You’re learning?” Anzu asks, eyes lighting up. She sits up and takes Arashi’s hands into her own, smiling.

 

“I’ve already got my permit,” he admits, smiling at Anzu. “Interested?”

 

“Not in the slightest,” she replies, swatting his outstretched arm away. “Arms to yourself, babe,” she says, giggling when Arashi begins to tickles her.

 

“How can I keep to myself when the most beautiful girl I’ve seen, besides myself, is right in front of me.” Anzu looks up at Arashi curiously, noticing the playfulness leave him. “I didn’t mean to call mys-”

 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Anzu asks, softly pushing Arashi from her body in favor of sitting up. She cocks her head to the side and smiles. Arashi nods. “Me? Beautiful? Honey, have you seen yourself? You’ve literally got me shaking in my tennis shoes,” she hums.

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Narukami Arashi, if you say one more negative thing about yourself I am throwing your designer satchel out the window!” Anzu scolds with a pout.

 

“It was a gift from the agency,” Arashi says in his defense. “Expensive too.”

 

“Then don’t talk shit about yourself,” she chides, reaching over to brush Arashi’s hair to the side and lightly peck his forehead. “Now, how about you take me home and we’ll see about a sleepover.”

 

*     * *     *

 

Anzu’s mother isn’t amused when she brings Arashi home. She looks over the blond and sighs, turning on her heel and walking back inside. 

 

“Where’d your brother go? I was looking for him earlier,” Nao explains, struggling to walk in a straight line as her glass of wine sloshes around and spills on the linoleum floor of the foyer.

 

“I’m here,” Tooru mutters, cowering behind Anzu. She isn’t fazed in the slightest and instead opts for helping Arashi with his bag.

  
“And where’d you run off to? I was looking for you all afternoon,” Nao calls from the kitchen.

 

“He was with me,” Anzu says as Tooru visibly tenses.

 

“Was he? Now, why is that?” Nao asks, poking her head into the hallway. “He just got home and he’s already leaving again?”

 

“He wanted to come, I didn’t stop him,” Anzu mutters, rolling her eyes. “We’re heading up to my room, don’t go near us,” she whispers the last part.

 

“What are you gonna do in your room?” Tooru inquires, following Arashi and Anzu up the stairs.

 

“Listen to music, or play games, depends on our mood,” Arashi replies.

 

“What game?”

 

“I don’t know, so stop asking,” Anzu snaps, heading down the hallway with Arashi in tow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to be 3 AM here so it's not wise of me to post this but you really do only live once. Happy 2019 by the way, hope it goes well for everyone. Also, feel free to leave a comment and I'll respond when I get an adequate amount of sleep. Comments help the creative process flow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu hates her hair (and maybe her ex too), Arashi is humble, and we add someone new into the equation.

“You look dashing.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Anzu groans, looking at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair is neatly pulled back into a simple ponytail and she’s clad in a black blouse and skirt. It’s simple. She’s simple.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” comes Arashi’s response, his arms circling around her middle. Anzu chuckles, patting the blond’s arms and prying them off her body. “Beauty deserves recognition,” he states.

 

“You’re horrid, Arashi, absolutely horrid!” Anzu exclaims as he pinches her side.

 

“But you love me,” he insists, rubbing a soothing circle in the spot he had pinched. 

 

“Fuck off,” she mutters, fixing a strand that had fallen out of place. She examines her hair in the mirror before frowning. “It’s ugly,” she states, turning to face Arashi and pouting.

 

“Wrong again,” comes his witty response.

 

“Sh-” Anzu begins before her mother is calling for her to hurry.

 

“Hurry up! The bar’s only open until ten!” Nao’s voice carries from the first floor.

 

Anzu frowns. “Is she only fixated on the alcohol?” Anzu inquires, turning on her heel and sauntering to her wardrobe, adorned with stickers she’d placed on there years ago.

 

“Wouldn’t blame her, alcohol in her system makes her less… her,” Arashi comments, making himself comfortable on Anzu’s bed. Contrary to Anzu’s outfit, the blond dons a sweatshirt and lounge pants, a color that compliments his eyes. Or so Anzu says.

 

“She’s insufferable, I say,” Anzu mutters, treading to her vanity, frown still stuck on her face. “She thinks downing a shot of vodka or red wine helps ease the day. I mean, she’s not wrong, but I just wish she were more in control of emotions. Overall just her actions and self, she still has to look after my little brother.” The brunette begins to untie the ponytail, combing out any left behind knots with her fingers. 

 

“I have a feeling your mother doesn’t like me,” Arashi says through a half-hearted pout, “I couldn’t possibly imagine why. I’m adorable!”

 

“Charming and humble as ever, my dear,” Anzu mutters, making her way towards the door. “You coming?”

 

“Of course.”

 

*     * *     *

 

“I see you’ve made it fashionably late.”

 

Anzu closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Dear Lord-”

 

“Couldn’t blame you, you always were late. Even as a child. Though, I’m not talking about your punctuality.”

 

Anzu bites back a retort before spinning on her heal and greeting Jun. “Well, Sazanami, it’s been a while.” Anzu quirks her head to the side and gives a forced smile, emphasizing her gritted teeth. “What brings you here? Other than death?”

 

“My parents,” Jun responds, shrugging and staring off into the garden. The bustling of the other guests falls upon deaf ears as both teenagers look anywhere but the other. “I heard from Ohii-san that-” he seems to startle himself upon the mention of Hiyori. “You probably don’t want me to mention him-”

 

“It’s fine,” Anzu reassures him, raising her hand and offering a peace sign. “I’ve made peace with it, but what is this I hear? Is it gossip? Spill! Spill some gossip! I’ve been starved for so long,” Anzu mutters, clapping her hands quickly and in rhythm. 

 

“Oh, well, he mentioned that you were down in SoCal, with Isara.” Anzu nods, confirming what he’d said. “Hmm. I honestly hadn’t noticed you’d been gone until he told me,” he confesses, receiving a frown from the brunette. 

 

“We went to the same school,” Anzu says as she narrows her eyes, sitting on the garden bench just outside the reception area. 

 

Jun pauses before humming in agreement. “Right. Forgot. I’m not too focused on avoiding people,” he says, sitting next to Anzu, making sure not to lean on the armrest covered in pink roses. “So, why SoCal? You really couldn’t stand it up north?” His question seems forced, almost as if he’s trying to continue to have a conversation. “I mean, where do you even live? You can’t possibly be living with Isara-” And he continues to pester about her living situation, often times asking about Mao, and Anzu realizes what he’s trying to do.

 

“Hiyori put you up to this, didn’t he?” Anzu inquires, turning her body to face the other. It’s an innocent question born from the knowledge that Jun and Hiyori are close, as are Nagisa and Ibara. 

 

Jun frowns and shakes his head, facing straight ahead. “No, but I will admit he’s been curious- seeking any new piece of information on you. I wanted to ease his curiosity, maybe it’ll help him cope,” Jun supplies, sufficing Anzu’s inquiry.

 

“I see,” she replies, nodding. “I’m a bit worried about him myself, it wasn’t a nasty breakup, but it still-”

 

“Anzu!” Anzu flinches at the sound of her name being called. She turns to the source of the voice -behind her- to see Tooru jogging up to her and Jun, hair in disarray and panting. “Anzu, Arashi is here to pick us up.”

 

“Arashi? Tooru, where’s Na-Mom? Where’s Mom?” Anzu stands up, rounding the bench to join her brother’s side.

 

Tooru inhales deeply before saying, “Talking to some lady, but she’s drunk right now,” he complains, grasping onto Anzu’s arm. “Come on, Arashi’s double-parked right now.”

 

“Alright, I’m coming, go on and I’ll meet you up front,” she says softly, beginning to notice that her younger brother seems to slip into a vulnerable state of mind every time their mother starts drinking. Which is every day. Tooru nods and makes his way to the entrance of the reception hall. Anzu turns to Jun and bows her head. “Sorry about that, I have to take a leave now. It was nice seeing you, Sazanami.” She doesn’t wait for a reply and instead follows her brother to the entrance, dreading her mother’s arrival home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was the one year anniversary of when I first posted this fic, wow. I was rereading through the first few chapters and absolutely cringing at my writing style! I hope that my current way of writing has improved since then because there is always room for improvement. Don't forget to comment as well, I try my best to reply to each comment I get. Comments up the motivation to write! Have a wonderful night/day!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is a thing and Anzu doesn't stan, Tooru is a pile of angst, and Arashi is a dork.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Anzu perks up, looking behind into the backseat to see her little brother tearing up. It was Arashi who had noticed the pitiful attempts to hide premature sobs. “Hey, honey, what’s wrong?” At this point, Arashi’s pulled over by a non-transited area and put the car in park. 

 

“Tooru?” Anzu inquires, leaning over her seat to check up on her brother. “Tooru? What’s wrong?” Anzu asks, starting to get even more worried. 

 

As soon as the car’s stopped completely Anzu rushes out and yanks the backseat door open. Arashi does the same on the other side. 

 

“What happened?” Anzu asks, putting her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Did someone say something to you? Do something? What did Mom do?” Anzu inquires, feeling panic course through her body as Tooru’s shoulders heave and he gasps for breath.

 

“Is there anything you want? I have a bottle of water in my bag. We can go get some food or something if you want,” Arashi tries to get through to the brunette, only for the younger responding by lightly pushing both doting teenagers away.

 

“I bet it was my mother,” Anzu admits, closing the door and leaning against the seat as Arashi does the same on his side. It becomes quieter in the car, the only real noise factor being Tooru who continues to heave and sniffle. “She must’ve had a little too much to drink and said something to him.” She looks down at Tooru, whose knees have been pulled up to his chest. She hopes Arashi won’t mind the dirt his shoes must be leaving on the seat. “He’s a momma’s boy, always has been. He’s always at her side, I wouldn’t be surprised if she must’ve said something to-”

 

“Shut up!” 

 

Anzu visibly startles, surprised by her brother’s outburst. She tries to speak again but is stopped by another of Tooru’s screeches. 

 

“Alright, what’s the matter with you?” Anzu asks, adjusting herself in the crowded back seat. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Tooru answers, wiping furiously at the streams of tears tainting his face. 

 

“Oh come on. Just tell me, it’ll be easier,” Anzu explains as she gently takes on of Tooru’s wrists. She nods at Arashi and he begins to run his hand though Tooru’s waves of brown hair.

 

“It’s stupid,” Tooru counters, easing just a tad bit at the affection. 

 

“Hey, of course a lot of things may be stupid-” Arashi glares at Anzu. “What I mean is, some things may be stupid, but I’m sure this isn’t stupid.”

 

Tooru sniffles and his shoulders stop heaving. “You promise you won’t laugh? Or get mad? Or react in any way?” Tooru inquires. 

 

Arashi and Anzu nod.

 

“I-I was sitting down inside, a-and Uncle R-Richard came up to m-me,” Tooru explains and Anzu can tell where this is going. 

 

“Oh honey,” Anzu says, rubbing soothing shapes into Tooru’s palm, a technique she’d used when they were younger.

 

“Isn’t that your aunt’s husband?” Arashi asks. Anzu replies with a nod.

 

“Did he say things to you, Tooru?” Anzu asks, already knowing the answer to her question before her younger brother nods. “Okay. I’ll solve this,” Anzu says, patting her brother’s shoulder before reaching for the handle of the car door.

 

“I don’t want you to,” Tooru says, clutching at the hem of her blouse. 

 

“Tooru, that type of behavior is inexcusable. He has no right to talk to you like that. We’re getting closer to the twenty-first century. People with mindsets such as his, ones that ooze the toxicity of our society, have no right to interact with people. Especially in a diverse place like this.” Anzu eases back into the seat and shifts her body to face Tooru. “You’re young, and you don’t deserve to grow up in a world where people are attacked for their racial identity. But we do live in a place like that. However, racial identity is just the tip of the iceberg.”

 

She locks eyes with Arashi, and with a nod, he encourages her to go on. 

 

“There are people out in the world who get killed for who they are; what gender they may identify as, their sexual orientation, and even religious beliefs. World War II is an example of that. In Europe, Hitler was killing people just because of their religious beliefs. And because Japan held an alliance with Germany, America feared that any Japanese and Japanese American posed a threat to the country’s security. You know what happened next, grandma shared with you some of the things that happened. What happened wasn’t okay.

 

“And even after the war, people of color were still killed, harassed, and although society has shifted ideals, it’s still pretty much persistent.” She lowers her head a little to be able to make eye contact with the younger brunette. “So you have to fight back against people like Uncle Dic- I mean Richard. Sorry, you know what they call Richards. Straying from the point. Tooru, stand up against people who attack you for who you are.” Anzu smiles sadly and gestures to herself and Arashi when she says, “Arashi and I are less privileged than you, although it seems like you hold none. I am an LGBTQ woman of color, and Arashi identifies with the LGBTQ community as well. What I’m getting at is systemic racism, where a certain group of marginalized people may hold more privilege than another marginalized group. So fight back against this oppressing society, okay? But for now, let me take care of you. Starting off with that bastard Richard,” Anzu says, bringing her brother in for a smothering hug. “I’m sorry I got sappy, but it’s important to me that you know this.”

 

“Thanks,” Tooru whispers, rubbing at his eyes as new tracks of tears start descending from his eyes. 

 

“Don’t rub too hard, your contacts are in, no?” Anzu asks, ruffling the younger’s hair.

 

“Y-Yeah. I don’t like wearing glasses around Mommy,” Tooru confesses. “One time she knocked them off of my face…” he whispers.

 

“That’s another thing I want to address,” Anzu says. “Now that we’re all present and we’re all sad and moody, I want to talk about the Nao situation. First of all, I think you may be a little too old to call her, ‘mommy’. You’re like thirteen or something,” Anzu tells him. “Also, what is this about you being afraid of her?”

 

“I’m not afraid of her,” Tooru retorts.

 

“You are,” Arashi interjects. “Your body language gives you away. And your attitude. You seem most vulnerable when you’re around her,” Arashi explains.

 

“So what’s up with that? What’s she done to you? You’re obviously shaken up. Has she been hitting you?”

 

“Just a little bit, it’s not often,” Tooru mutters. 

 

“When does she do it? Is there a pattern?” Anzu asks.

 

“It’s only when she’s had something to drink,” Tooru confesses. 

 

Anzu’s eyes widen as Arashi lets out a small gasp. “That’s every single day- she drinks every single day!” Anzu exclaims. 

 

“Sometimes it’s not so bad!” Tooru says in an attempt to protect his mother. “Sometimes she’s so out of it she misses!”

 

“She’s physically abusing you, Tooru,” Arashi explains. “That’s wrong.”

 

“As soon as we get home I’m calling Mao and telling him you’re going to stay with us until I can reach out to Dad,” Anzu says, already forming what she’s going to say. 

 

“What?” Tooru asks. “You’re going to involve Dad?”

 

“Of course,” Anzu says, maintaining a stern demeanor. “He may be an unfit father, but Nao is even more of a risk,” she explains. Tooru stares up at her in disbelief. “Oh don’t give me that look, you know deep down that he’s better than Mom. Even if he did cheat on mom, and did neglect us- you know what, maybe child protective services is better.” Tooru visibly pales at that. “Joking,” Anzu clarifies. “But he does seem to be a safer bet than Mom. Last I heard he was off in Germany.”

 

“I called him last week,” Tooru says. “He said he was in Amsterdam for the next two months.”

 

“Do you think he’d be able to come back to the States?” Anzu asks.

 

Tooru shakes his head as he says, “Doubt it, he said he was busy.”

 

“I’ll make him come back,” Anzu affirms, ruffling the brunette’s hair.

 

Tooru nods and slowly turns to Arashi to ask, “Can you take us home?”

 

*     * *     *

 

“I’ve got a secret for you,” Arashi says from his position on Anzu’s bed, leisurely sprawled on the duvet. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Anzu inquires, interest piqued. “What is it?”

 

The blond doesn’t respond for a few seconds, only attempting to make eye contact from laying on the bed. But after a while, Anzu can hear the beginning of a familiar song. “I know  I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me ,”  Arashi hums.

 

Anzu hums back in confusion as to why Arashi has begun to sing this particular song while the blond continues with a bright smile.

 

“ And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me.” The blond slowly rises into a sitting position, and in that same pace, swings his legs off of the bed to slowly stalk to where Anzu sits at her desk, chewed up pencil forgotten along with some paperwork. Each of Arashi’s steps has a spring, a sort of languid tempo to accompany such displays.

 

Anzu’s eyes linger on his legs, smiling fondly. “Dear, I don’t know if you know this, but your legs are absolutely sinful.” Arashi accepts her praise with a simple nod.

 

“Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two,” Arashi hums as he nears Anzu. Upon being close enough to her, he slowly drops to his knees and takes her hand as Anzu’s other hand goes up to her mouth to muffle her laughing, catching onto Arashi’s spectacle. “And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid, like ‘I love you’.”

 

Anzu snatches back her hand and places it on her chest as the other comes up to her face to fan herself. “I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before,” she continues onto the next verse, Arashi smiling as she sings her heart out. “I don’t know the rest of the lyrics,” she sings to the melody of the song, “I guess I’ll just sing the next line I know which is,” she pauses for a second before smiling and singing, “But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you. The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like ‘I love you’.”

 

Arashi’s grin practically glows, the light from the window doing wonders for his complexion. “I’ve forgotten the rest myself. I’m quite surprised you still remember the song,” Arashi admits, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Anzu soon joins him on the hardwood floor, not worrying about properly sitting as she had switched out her skirt for some pajama pants. 

 

“I haven’t thought about it since the sixth grade,” Anzu exclaims, taking the blond’s hands into her own. “We sang it for the talent show,” she fondly recalls.

 

“Yeah,” Arashi confirms, smiling. “Although we didn’t win.”

 

“Amelia Beckhart’s dad wouldn’t know what talent was even if it had a tattoo on its forehead with the word ‘talent’ on it and slapped him in broad daylight,” Anzu tells him, nodding to further assert her statement.

 

“I don’t think we should-”

 

“I swear that man was blind when he saw us perform! On second thought, he didn’t need eyes to appreciate our voices!” Anzu exclaims, beginning to get riled up.

 

“Anzu, he  _ is _ blind,” Arashi divulges.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Anzu!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole month oh boy! However, here's a chapter! I'm not that proud of it, but hopefully, you enjoyed it. I haven't given up on this fic yet, but writing is a hassle! Please leave a wonderful comment, I enjoy reading each and every single one of your opinions. Take care!


End file.
